The Ifs In Life
by SugaMama09
Summary: Sesshomaru & Inuyasha end their rocky relationship. While Sessh tries to move on, Inuyasha continues to struggle. Is getting back together the answer or should they stick it out? Sess x Inu, Inu x Naraku, Naraku x Sess o.O
1. Chapter 1

"Sessh! I'm home!"

Kagome set her keys on the nearby table & kicked her heels off. It had been such a long day, dealing with customers bringing back the Christmas/birthday/just because/valentine's/ & whatever any holiday she didn't celebrate, gifts that they didn't like or didn't work. Now that it was the holidays, her days were extremely busy.

Her roommate, Sesshomaru, stepped out the bathroom. It had been obvious he was fresh out the shower from the dampness of his long, silver hair & the foggy mirrors.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. Had a good day?"

Kagome shrugged, running her fingers through her mahogoney hair after taking it down from it's elastic hair-holder.

"Busy. I wish I could find a job that I can at _least _sit down"

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch in their living room & flipped on the TV. She sat beside him & laid her head on his shoulder, smelling the Axe shower gel wafing off of him. She & Sessh had been childhood friends. They had known each other so long, they went even really sure _when _they met. Coming out of high school, Kagome didn't know what she would do so instead of moving away from the town she lived in, Sesshomaru suggested they move in together. Now that she was on her feet a bit, she was saving up to go to the university he was going to as well.

"So how was your day?"

He sighed, turning the volume up very slightly.

"Aw. Was it Inuyasha again?"

Sesshomaru decided not to answer but Kagome knew what the answer was.

Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's on & off boyfriend of 3 years. They argued more than they got along, which led to them breaking up but they always ended up getting back together...then breaking up again a few months later.

"What was it about _this _time?" Kagome asked, shifting to retrieve the blanket on the back of the sofa to settle it over herself.

"I found his 'friend's' number in his pocket when I was washing his clothes the other day" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Whoa"

"He claimed that friend of his changed his number so he wrote it down & saved it so he could put it in his phone when he got home"

"So...?"

Sesshomaru gave her a, There's no way you CANNOT see the wrong here, look.

"He had his phone on him, Kagome"

"...Oh" was all she said. No wonder he was a little upset.

He turned back to the TV with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's on his way here now if he hasn't already lef---"

_DING DONG!_

Sesshomaru gave Kagome another look then got up to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw who he expected: his might be an ex now boyfriend, Inuyasha. Standing just a few inches taller than Sesshomaru at 6"5, Inuyasha was a gruff young man. For the most part, he was pretty sweet but very oblivious & naive.

"Hey, Sessh" he said, his head sunken into his shoulders a bit to shield himself from the cold. Sesshomaru just knew the little puppy ears up under his hat that he loved to nibble on & hear him moan were just dropping cutely.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru responded curtly.

There was a short, awkward silence before Inuyasha asked, "Um...can I come in? Please? It's pretty cold out here..."

Sesshomaru stepped to the side slowly to let him in then closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Kags"

"Hey, Yasha. Want some coffee? I know you're probably frozen"

"Yes, plea---"

"He won't be staying long" Sesshomaru interrupted coldly, glaring at Inuyasha. Kagome settled back into the couch & pretended to be interested in the show that was on TV to give them a chance to talk. Inuyasha sighed & turned to Sesshomaru.

"Ok, look. He was a new guy at work & wanted to get to know me better. I told him I was taken so it's not like we were flirtin---"

"He wanted to get to know you better? What do you think that means, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru interrupted, eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying that wasn't my intention, Sessh"

"But apparently that was his"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal. It's not like I'm going to have phone sex with him or anything"

Sesshomaru glared at him a little longer then sat down by Kagomes, who was trying to become invisible.

"Did you give him your number also? he asked quietly

"Yeah"

"Why is that?"

"I was just being friendly, damn"

"Well, have you ever considered that he'd _want _you to be friendly so that it would give him a clue as to whether he should be friendly _back_?"

"I dunno. Maybe"

"Do you even _want_ to be in a realtionship? Your actions have always stated that you didn't"

"I don't mind either way, Sessh"

"...Get out"

"What?"

"You're not that stupid, Inu. Get out"

"You just called me Inu..."

Sesshomaru stood & faced Inuyasha. "It doesn't mean a damn thing. You have crossed the ling with me many times & I have reached my limit. Get. Out. Now"

"So is that what you really want? Or will you come back to me three days later & demand I fuck you like you did last ti---"

Sesshomaru punched him right in the jaw, sending Inuyasha back a few feet then to the floor.

"GET OUT!" he roared.

Kagome tried to sink farther into the cushions, hoping to find a hole to fall in, but without success.

Inuyasha sat up, hand on his sore jaw. "Hey, asshole---"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT, INUYASHA, & DO NOT COME BACK!"

It was silent for a few moments then Inuyasha stood, hands in his pocket. "Alright. Have it your way. But don't come running back to me when your libido goes throught the roof"

Then he opened the door & left. Kagome glanced hesistantly over at Sesshomaru who was still standing there, still, silent, his hands in fists.

"Sessh...?" she called out quietly, "Sessh, come sit, ok?"

After a moment, he turned & sat back down, his jaw clenched. Since she knew he was one of those I-refuse-to-cry-because-I'm-a-real-man type men, she laid her head back on his shoulder & held his hand.

"It'll work out for the better, Sessh. If you keep going back to him---"

"Kagome...please, dont..." he muttered, voice cracking

She laid his head on her shoulder instead & held him until he fell asleep

This is my first story guys so be nice please D= *cringes*

I'll try to update as soon as possible but I need reviews! I need it like I need chocolate! Ok, well I need the reviews more...but you get the point! D=


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for chapter 2!! ^^ . I didn't really care for this chapter, I must say, but I don't want to rush through it. I have a plot brewing now but I'm a little hesitant on how to GET to that point. If you have any suggestions, please let me know =D I'll try to update this as quickly as I have with this chapter from now on. Let me get the disclaimer out of the way & then we can get this ball rolling =D

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…if I did I would rape Sesshy...

Sesshomaru woke up to find himself on the couch. He sighed & sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes so he could read the clock.

"Six in the fuckin' morning..." he muttered. He dragged himself up & into the kitchen, hoping that maybe Kagome cooked.

"Bless the child...."

He got out the leftover chicken & rice, popping it into the microwave. As he leaned against the counter, waiting for his food, he thought about the events last night. Of course, yelling at Inuyasha didn't make him feel all that great but he had to. What if Inuyasha _had _been cheating on him? What if he got that guy's number so he could call him when he wasn't around Sesshomaru (which was often)? What if Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha cheating in action? What would he do? There were just too many 'what if"s.

Sesshomaru opened the microwave & retrived his food, begining to eat before he sat down to watch TV. He couldn't decided if what he did was right but it didn't help going in circles. He had always secretly promised himself that when he met the right person, he would stick by them no matter what. He could blame part of that on watching Lifetime movies with Kagome, though.

He flipped the TV off & finished off his late-night dinner. All he could think about was his guilt over jumping to conclusions with Inuyasha. Yeah, he could be a jerk sometimes but there was a side to him that made Sesshomaru melt, not that he'd ever admit that. Yawning after brushing his teeth, he dragged himself into his bedroom to get some proper rest.

~*~*~ Inuyasha's POV (sort of) ~*~*~

He left Sessh & Kagome's apartment feeling like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Of course he liked Sessh; he was like a good buddy of his. But he never had the heart to break it off with sex drew him back everytime. Make-up sex, hello, haven't seen you in a long time sex, I'm angry because of something that happened today so I'm just going to vent by having sex with you sex...He felt pretty guilty about Sessh finding out the way he did but he hadn't actually cheated...yet. He was planning on having sex with the guy the up-coming weekend.

He got into his car, intending to go home but figured he'd celebrate being single by going out to eat. Nothing fancy, just a little victory meal. He went to a drive-thru & got himself a milkshake & pulled over to eat it. The more he thought about it, the more he went in circles. He felt guilty but Sessh was smart enough to know it would never work out between them.

Finishing his milkshake, he figured he could have at _least _told him instead of him finding out. But what's done is done. Sessh had never yelled at him before so that let him know that maybe this was over....at least for a good month or so. He drove back home & settled in before he got out the guy's number that he was planning on having a little fling with.

"Hello?" answered a smooth, baritone voice

"Hey, Naraku. I didn't disturb you, did I?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice, as if anyone might over-hear his conversation.

"Not at all. What can I do for you?"

"Well, change of plans. I'm...free anytime now, so if you want to come over..."

"I'd much rather stick to our plan. It's less sticky that way. Remember, it's only supposed to be a one-night stand"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just...well, I didn't tell you but I have a boyfriend. Well, he might be my ex now..."

"I will not become a part of the drama between you two in case there is a break-out, will I?"

"N-no. No, I'm pretty sure it's over"

"Alright then there is nothing to worry about"

"So we're still on for Saturday night?"

"Yes, I have a busy schedule so there cannot be any delays"

"Ok. I'll talk to you then, ok?"

"Mhm"

Inuyasha hung up & breathed a sigh of relief. So he & Sessh were off & he was still getting some Saturday night. Life couldn't be sweeter

Today was Friday, which started Inuyasha's work week. But at least he didn't have to go until 4.

"Oh, goodie…" he mumbled, slipping his shoes on. He grabbed his coat & jumped into his Honda, taking his time to get there. Who actually _was _in a hurry to get to work these days? It was only 15 minutes from his apartment anyway.

He parked & stepped out into the cold evening air, closed his car door & rushed inside where the heat was blasting….not to mention the music.

"Hey, Yasha! You're early" one of his co-workers, Miroku, waved from behind the counter.

"Only by a minute, jackass" Inuyasha half-joked, going into the back to put his stuff down. Miroku followed him, talking the whole way.

"Well, it's not like you to come in early. You always said you hated working here"

"But I love the money"

"Yeah. Me too. Oh, guess what? My & Sango got back together. I'm not sure how long though; she won't have sex with me no matter _how_ much I beg---"

"That's none of my business, Miroku"

"Well, anyway, how are you & Sessh---"

Inuyasha whirled around & slapped his hand over Miroku's mouth, successfully stopping the chatter.

"We broke up. I don't want to hear his name anymore. End of story, case closed"

He let his hand drop, got his apron & headed back to the bar to prepare for rush hour. Miroku's eyes widened slightly.

"What happened?"

"What part of case closed don't you understand?"

Miroku shrugged one shoulder & got out the bottles of liquor. They were silent as they cleaned the bar, swept the floor & prepared for the night. It being Friday night, otherwise known as payday, it was going to get hella busy. At the sound of the front door bell ringing as someone stepped in, Miroku looked up, his eyes widening slightly.

"Hey, Sessh. How's it going?"

Sesshomaru spared Miroku a glance before he merely nodded. "Where is Inuyasha?"

At that moment, Inuyasha stood from scrubbing an unidentified spot of goop off of the floor.

"Sessh, what the hell are you doing here?"

Miroku's eyes darted between the two before scurrying to the back to give them privacy but he couldn't help pressing his ear to the door to listen.

Sesshomaru walked a few steps closer to Inuyasha & the bar, his thoughts a blurr.

"I did not give you a chance to explain yourself properly. I assumed coming here & listening to you now would be acceptable"

Inuyasha snorted, tossing the washcloth down. "I don't owe you an explanation"

Sesshomaru raised a thin eyebrow. "You would prefer I just assumed then?"

"I personally don't give a damn"

There was a silence as Sesshomaru's body quickly filled with rage

"You moron. The least you can do is tell me instead of going behind my back like a coward. I came here to give you a chance to explain yourself & you throw it in my face"

"Who said I wanted to explain? Once it's over, what's the use?"

"Oh, so now we're over?" Sesshomaru's heart drop. He may have made it clear that that was what he wanted last night when he told Inuyasha to get out & never come back but it still surprised him to hear those words

"No shit we're over, Sessh. You have a stupid way of showing me we're still on after you told me off last night"

Sesshomaru was shocked into silence with that statement. It was something that had been beating him upside the head all last night but it was hard to hear

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, Sessh. You're a good-looking guy. You can get any man you want. Go out there & find the man right for you"

"I don't---" Sesshomaru closed his mouth. He was about to say he didn't want any other man but Inuyasha.

"I was in it for the sex & not much else"

Whoa. Talk about a slap in the face for Sesshomaru, especially coming from the very person he lost his virginity to & loved so much. He clenched his jaw against the tears of anger. No insult was enough to cover the way he felt at that moment.

"I hope to see you suffer for what you have done, Inuyasha. I have been nothing but good to you & when I wasn't I apologized---"

"In your own way without actually saying 'I'm sorry"

"The same goes for you"

Inuyasha sighed again, running his fingers through his thick, silver hair so much like his…ex-boyfriend's. Customers were starting to trickle in so he didn't have much room to be fighting with Sesshomaru at the moment.

"Ok, we're over, now that _that's _out of the way, can you leave now? I have to work the bar"

Sesshomaru took a step back, towards the door, ready to sprint out. But his dignity would have none of that.

"Karma is a bitch, Inuyasha. Remember that in your next relationship. And there will not be another person to tolerate you like I have for so long"

And with that, Sesshomaru left.

Ack…I had a slight brain fart so I'm still a little hesitant about putting this up. But I got such good reviews! Thank you! =D. Hope everyone likes this chapter also. If not, then feel free to give me some constructive criticism. I do need help naming the chapters, if you guys think they need to be named. So press that big, pretty button that says review story & let me know what you guys think =]


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 2! & Merry Christmas!! =D. I'm going to go out on a limb here & try my hand at yaoi *cringe*. Hope I don't give anyone nightmares or make their eyes twitch o.O But I was on a roll so this is a bit long

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately, which means I get no profit out of this story except reviews

~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~8

After another hard, long day at work, Kagome flopped on the couch. She was fresh out of the shower & feeling good so she decided to make a cup of coffee to snuggle with & maybe watch a movie. As she was scooping the coffee out onto the filter, Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, looking like he had only slept enough to get through a re-run of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru only responded with a grunt, opening the refrigerator for his search for breakfast.

It had been 3 days since Sesshomaru's & Inuyasha's break-up & Sesshomaru wasn't taking it too well. He wasn't sleeping well & moody, which led Kagome to believe that maybe he was depressed. She did everything in her power to never bring Inuyasha up or anything that might remind him of Inuyasha. She even hid the gifts Inuyasha gave him, deleted the text messages, stopped turning to the movies they used to watch, never played the CD's they snuggled together with….but none of that seemed to be helping. Sesshomaru still had Inuyasha on his mind.

"Hey, Sessh, tomorrow is Saturday. Let's go snag a few men"

"No, thanks"

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun. There's a new club downtown that I've heard many good reviews on that I was thinking we could go t---"

"No, thank you, Kagome"

She closed the lid on the coffee pot, turned it on & turned to Sesshomaru who was staring out the window with a blank expression on his face, a bottle of apple juice in his hand. Walking up to him, she put her hand on his arm.

"I know you're talking this hard, Sessh. I know it hurts because he was your first. But you have to snap out of this blue funk"

He didn't respond; only blinked, continuing to stare out the window.

"Sessh…please. Live a little?"

"It would make sense…" he started, voice thick with sleep, "to get over him easily considering…all the shit he put me through…all the fights…all the…"

He stopped, looking down at the bottle in his hand. Kagome could tell he was struggling to hold his emotions together. Before Inuyasha came along & broke down his icy exterior, Sesshomaru wouldn't even smile for Kagome. A smirk once every red moon didn't count. But Inuyasha warmed him up & Sesshomaru went head over heels (not that he'd ever admit that of course).

Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "I know, Sessh. I don't expect you to be over him at a set time. I just don't want you to be all depressed about it"

Sesshomaru sighed almost inaudibly & put the apple juice back in the fridge without drinking from it.

"I know" was all he said, retrieving a mug from the dish drainer & pouring himself some coffee.

Kagome sighed & did the same then they sat on the couch. For a while, they were silent. The TV kept their eyes occupied but it didn't do much for Sesshomaru's mind which whirled with memories…

~*~Flashback (there will be yaoi; prepare yourself)~*~

_There was a knock on the door. From the loud, almost rude way it was done, Sesshomaru knew who it was. He opened the door to find Inuyasha standing there looking as sexy as he always does. He grinned devilishly._

"_Hey gorgeous"_

_Sesshomaru blushed very faintly which made Inuyasha chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru & kissed him passionately._

"_Mmm, the kisses get better every time" he commented which made Sesshomaru's still lingering blush get a little darker, causing Inuyasha to chuckle again (AN: Sorry I made Sessh so fem…it just felt right lol)._

"_What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked, walking back to the couch & sitting. Inuyasha sat beside him, throwing his arm on the back of the couch._

"_I was hungry. I know Kags whipped up something tasty especially for me since I'm so special"_

"_Yes, you are" Sesshomaru commented, "So special, I plan on getting you a helmet with your name & address on it" (AN: I hope no one takes offense to that)._

_Inuyasha laughed sarcastically. _

_At that moment, Kagome came out of the kitchen, the aroma of food following her._

"_Oh, you're just in time, Yasha. I just made some kimizu"_

_Inuyasha groaned. "Ugh, Kags, I don't even like shrimp"_

_Sesshomaru stood & went into the kitchen to serve himself. For the hundred thousandth time, he reminded himself that Inuyasha wasn't always this ungrateful & narcissistic. Well, least he wasn't as annoying as he used to be. He also repeated a mantra in his head, reminding himself the way Inuyasha made him feel when they snuggled, when they went out, when they had sex, when he said certain things._

_Inuyasha entered the kitchen & wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru, kissing the back of his neck._

"_Hey, babe, I found this really awesome position we could try out tonight" he whispered seductively. Sesshomaru smirked._

"_You have classes tomorrow morning"_

"_Aw, c'mon, Sessh. It's only two classes at starting at 9. We can be done by 6 & I can get a quick nap in"_

_Sesshomaru turned away from his plate to face Inuyasha, smirking. Sometimes Inuyasha could be so self-sacrificing, even if it was a little selfish_

"_We will try your new-found position, Inu. But only 3 rounds"_

"_Three?! Sessh, what the hell?!"_

_Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes._

"_C'mon, Sessh. At _**least **_5 rounds"_

"_Five & no more than that"_

_Inuyasha pumped one fist in the air in victory then grabbed Sesshomaru's face & kissed him deeply._

"_You're the best, babe"_

_Sesshomaru smirked. "You'd think I was the best if I raped you"_

_Inuyasha laughed, a husky, bark of a laugh, & got a plate out of the cabinet to start fixing his plate._

"_You can't rape the willing, Sessh. What you call rape, I call surprise sex"_

_Sesshomaru couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from his lips. Yes, Inuyasha could even be funny when he wanted to._

_ ~*~ Later ~*~_

_Inuyasha shifted so that Sesshomaru was more comfortable lying on his chest while they sat watching TV. Kagome had dozed off on the chair not far from them 15 minutes ago. Inuyasha grimaced. She was going to have crick in her neck the way she was holding her head to the side. She shifted & groaned just as he thought that & opened her eyes._

"_Ugh…my neck" she muttered, rolling her head._

"_I'm sure the bed is more comfortable" Sesshomaru commented._

"_I know, I know. & I'm sure you two want to 'get it on' also so I'll go ahead & go to bed. Good night, you guys. & please try to keep it down, Sessh, I know it feels good but I have work in the morning"_

_Inuyasha & Sesshomaru chuckled, the latter also blushing. He really tried not to moan but Inuyasha was just too talented. _

_Once they figured Kagome was sleeping soundly, Inuyasha kissed the top of Sesshomaru's head which caused him to look up._

"_Shall we get started?" Inuyasha asked, one eyebrow raised_

_Sesshomaru smirked & answered by kissing Inuyasha deeply. He felt Inuyasha smiled with his lips. He shifted so that he was able to sit up on his chest a little more comfortably & proceed to take of his & Inuyasha's shirt._

"_Umm, you know it __**is **__ your turn to bottom, right?"_

_Sesshomaru didn't bother trying not to roll his eyes & sighed._

"_If you don't shut up, you're going to bed at attention"_

"_Can't have that"_

_But instead of letting it go, Inuyasha flipped them over so that he was on the top. He smirked & ran his tongue over his boyfriend's frowning lips._

"_You're such a child, Inu"_

"_You know you don't mind, hush" Inuyasha responded, chuckling._

_He began kissing Sesshomaru's lips again & moved down to his neck, trailing kissed along that strong jaw. Sesshomaru moved so that he gave Inuyasha more room to kiss, his eyes closing in ecstasy. Damn, Inuyasha had such a wicked tongue. Inuyasha continued to move down his chest, swirling his tongue around his nipple while fondling the other, which caused Sesshomaru to arch his back & sigh softly. On his journey south, Inuyasha dipped his tongue in his belly button. Not that either one of them cared for that action, it was just a teaser._

_Inuyasha reached the seam of Sesshomaru's pants & unbuckled it slowly, that devilish smirk back on his face. Then, he slipped off his pants (thankfully Sesshomaru free-balled) & went to work on giving a satisfying blowjob. Sesshomaru's mouth opened but no sound came out. It felt that good._

_Inuyasha ran his long, thick tongue up his shaft & over the head, lingering at the tiny hole to wiggle his tongue upon. Sesshomaru's hips bucked which reminded Inuyasha to hold them down before he choked. After making sure his tongue ran over every inch of his cock, Inuyasha slowly slid it down his throat inch by inch. He groaned, sending vibrations through Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru's back arched higher, moaning, & tangled his claws in Inuyasha's thick mane. Up & down very slowly at first, Inuyasha's head bobbed, gradually gaining speed. The faster Inuyasha went, the more Sesshomaru moaned. Inuyasha started adding suction as he came up, very gently at first._

"_Oh, God…Inu, I'm c-, oh, God! Oh, shit, Inu! I'm cum---"_

_And before he could finish, Inuyasha felt a hot, creamy explosion in his mouth. He moaned & swallowed it all, making sure to lick all the cum off of Sesshomaru & from around his mouth. He sat up to kiss Sesshomaru on the mouth, who kissed back eagerly. Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru up & carried him to his bedroom then lied beside him. Sesshomaru yawned & stretched while Inuyasha snuggled up to him._

"_Inu…?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"…_we didn't try the new position"_

"…_Damn it"_

_Sesshomaru chuckled & kissed Inuyasha on his chin._

"_I love you" he whispered so low Inuyasha almost missed it._

"_Mhm" he responded._

_Sesshomaru was about to comment on that, a little hurt he didn't return that love but then Inuyasha was snoring. That took him by surprise considering Inuyasha had never told him he loved him, even when he said it first. Of course it still hurt, but he figured the only reason why Inuyasha never said he loved him back was because he was rushing things._

_**Or maybe he just doesn't love you**__ his youkai responded._

'_Shut up'_

_**He's a jackass that acts like he's too good for anyone, anyway. I wouldn't be surprised**_

'_What part of shut up don't you understand?'_

_**Ugh, you've been hanging around him too damn long**_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it =]. The yaoi part wasn't quite what I was aiming for but I'll try again in the next chapter. Review please? =D_


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Chapter 4, my dears =]. I'm starting to get excited with this story now that I've got some ideas in mind that I want to try out. I'm trying my best not to rush to the part I'm anxious to get to but I don't want to draw it out & make it boring either. Anyway, enjoy! ^^

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~

Another day, another dollar. Inuyasha wiped down the bar after another long Saturday night. The crowd was wild with New Years coming around the corner & the boss was giving bonuses so there was an excited buzz with the workers also. It drove Inuyasha insane. As he was stacking shot glasses, Naraku walked by.

"Leave two out. Let's have a drink before we leave for my apartment"

Inuyasha nodded once & set two glasses aside then went to set the other glasses down in the back.

"What will you be drinking on?"

Naraku shrugged one shoulder, eyes half lidded from being a bit tipsy.

"Whatever you're drinking"

Inuyasha poured them some vodka & toasted him.

"To one night-stands" Naraku said smirking.

Inuyasha nodded, also smirking, & they both downed their glasses. Inuyasha grimaced. No matter how many times he drank vodka & no matter how much he drank, he could never get used to it. It reminded him of rubbing alcohol. Don't even bother wondering how he KNOWS what rubbing alcohol tastes like (AN: Hmm, sounds like another story I could possibly work on….).

Naraku set his glass down then gathered his coat & phone.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll go get my things"

Inuyasha headed to the back are lounge & bid everyone goodnight, gathering his various belongings. Then he met back up with Naraku & hopped in his car. Yeah, riding with a person who just downed vodka like it was water wasn't a good idea, but he figured he didn't have anything to lose anyway so why not?

20 minutes later, Naraku pulled up into a dark driveway that led to a fairly large house.

"You live here by yourself?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yes" Naraku answered with a nod, "I also like to host parties. You're welcome to come to the next one which is on New Year's"

"Oh…ok then. Thanks"

They stepped out the car & walked up to the front door. All of a sudden, Inuyasha realized his heart was pounding. Not just a damn, this guy is really hot & I'm about to have sex with him kind of pounding. It was more of a damn, this guy is really hot & I'm about to have sex with him but what if I can't pleasure him that well? Kind of pounding. Otherwise, he was nervous as hell. Naraku was sophisticated. Inuyasha felt unworthy just being in the same car with him, riding in his sleek, luxury car. How could someone working in a bar afford to buy that kind of car was a mystery to Inuyasha.

The interior of the house was, of course, dark considering Naraku hadn't been home since he came into work earlier that afternoon. He switched on a light right above the front door & set his stuff down.

"You may leave you things here. & please close the door, if you don't mind"

Inuyasha obeyed, like a dog, which he cursed himself for. He was an Alpha, damn it! No one told him what to d—

"Go wait in my bedroom down the hall & to the left. I'll follow shortly"

"Alright" Inuyasha answered with no hesitation. He mentally cursed again. He made the excuse that he was only teasing Naraku, pretending to be uke since this was his domain & all (coughbullshitcough).

Turning on the light in Naraku's bedroom, Inuyasha sat down on the bed & looked around. It was fairly sparse of furniture; only the bed he was sitting on, a stand with a large, flat-screen TV on it & a DVD player under it, & a desk with a laptop opened but black. Inuyasha had to admit, the color scheme was awesome. Black & gold. The comforter & curtains were both black velvet with gold trimmings on top of the curtain & on the outer edge of the comforter. If he was into imitating other people, Inuyasha would definitely have this color scheme in his bedroom.

At that moment, Naraku walked in the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants,

"I see you've made yourself comfortable" he commented, lifting an eyebrow. Inuyasha squirmed.

"Well, I would've sat elsewhere but there aren't any chai—"

"No bother. Undress yourself"

Inuyasha was taken off-guard. "Huh?"

Naraku lifted an eyebrow in slight irritation. "I said undress yourself. As in take off your clothes, go naked, streak…?"

"…Oh…Oh! Sorry, had a brain fart" Inuyasha chuckled nervously, slipping his shirt over his head & starting to unbuckle his belt.

"Just relax. I won't bite you…hard….in a tender area…not tonight anyway"

That statement got Inuyasha hard, heat pooling to his groin & his head feeling a bit light. This guy, he could tell, was going to be a great fuck.

Once he was naked, Naraku laid him out on the bed. He started with a harsh kiss, shoving his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha moaned lightly, loving the feel of a dominant male---wait, HE was the dominant male here! He was just teasing Naraku! Naraku didn't have authority over him---

"Get on your knees & suck me off"

"'K"

Ugh, he hated this submission shit. It made him wonder how Sessh---. Inuyasha stopped that train of thought. He & Sesshomaru were over. There wasn't any use in wondering about ANYthing concerning him anymore.

Naraku laid on his back on the bed, his feet on the floor, & Inuyasha got on his knees between his legs. Taking Naraku's hard cock in his hands, he started licking it from tip to base, base to tip, sucking very lightly on the head. Naraku closed his eyes & placed his hand on Inuyasha's head. In case Inuyasha was into that teasing shit, he'd help him along if he had to.

Inuyasha then took the whole cock into his mouth, his nose nestled in Naraku's curls, & swallowed reflexively before bobbing his head up & down slowly. Naraku groaned quietly, his fingers & toes curling. Inuyasha allowed himself to moan. Naraku tasted good. The taste of him was almost similar to the way he smelled: a type of musky, masculine, earthly smell & taste. It was enjoyable though not nearly as enjoyable as Sess---.

His mouth suddenly filled with Naraku's creamy load which he quickly swallowed & sat up to receive further orders. Wait, orders? He sighed mentally. Might as well go ahead & be uke tonight. There wasn't any use in telling himself he was seme anymore.

Naraku sat up & pulled Inuyasha on top of him then rolled them over, nibbling Inu on his neck & sucking at the site where his pulse throbbed. Inuyasha arched & moaned, turning his head to give him more room.

"You have the most beautiful body" Naraku murmured in his furry ear, which he then proceeded to nibble & suck.

"I'm sure you tell every guy or girl you've slept with that" Inuyasha comment, panting.

The kumo chuckled. "Not all of them. Just the ones that actually do have a nice body"

"And how many of them had nice bodies?"

"All of them"

"Man whore"

Naraku only chuckled again before moving down to Inuyasha's nipples & sucking on one while fondling the other. Inuyasha hissed in pleasure. Just before reaching the seam of Inuyasha's pants, Naraku stopped & slipped two fingers into his mouth. The way he was sucking on them & the heated, sultry way Naraku was looking at him had Inuyasha whining impatiently. Yep, he was now Naraku's bitch.

After coating his fingers, he slipped a slick digit into Inuyasha's tight ring of muscles, causing the hanyou to shudder. It felt so good in a painful kind of way. His ear twitched. Did that make him a masochist now?

"Oh, Yasha, you're as tight as a vise" Naraku purred.

"Enjoy it. I'm sure your dick will stretch me wide enough to walk through"

Naraku laughed, momentarily ruining the mood, & then added another slick digit, scissoring him open. Inuyasha moaned a little louder. Then Naraku positioned himself at Inuyasha's entrance.

"You ready for this?" he inquired, licking his bottom lip absentmindedly.

"Hurry up before I go limp"

And so, Naraku thrust his hips, causing Inuyasha to groan. No matter how many times he was penetrated, it was awesome to the fourth power. The feeling of a cock (AN: I really hate the P-word) in his ass had him feeling so full & it was one of the most absolute best feelings in the world. Naraku picked up his pace a notch & grabbed the hanyou's cock in his large hand, pumping it in speed with his thrusts.

"Nnnngh! Aw, shit, Nara…Naraku! Ohh, God!"

Inuyasha's moans turned Naraku on even more, making him speed up. The heat in the pit of his stomach was a warning that his climax was fast approaching. He only hoped he didn't cum before Inuyasha did. Boy, what a turn off that would be. Then, Naraku hit a bundle was nerves, causing Inuyasha to throw his head back & ecstasy.

"Oh, shit, faster! Harder! Oh my God, Naraku!" Inuyasha moaned, writhing in absolute pleasure.

Naraku hooked the hanyou's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to get a little deeper & continued hitting that bundle of nerves. Inuyasha struggled not to climax.

"My name on your lips is enough to get me hard. But you screaming it drives me up the fucking wall" Naraku growled seductively, before groaning as Inuyasha's muscles gripped him.

Inuyasha knew his climax was about .2 seconds from arriving, especially when Naraku's eyes rolled & his mouth feel open to let out a sexy moan.

"Uhhh! Naraku! OH SHIT!! NARA—"

Then he saw white stars before his eyes as he climaxed with Naraku who rode the climax out before collapsing beside him. It took them a few minutes before they were able to catch their breath. When their breathing evened out, Naraku propped himself up on one hand.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Inuyasha snorted & rolled his eyes. "If I didn't I wouldn't have jizzed, fucktard"

Naraku chuckled. "So true. It's not like people can't fake it though"

"How in the hell do you fake cummin'?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a man-whore, not a magician"

Something about Naraku calling himself a man-whore made Inuyasha's heart drop. He couldn't place his finger on what bothered him about it so he decided to not ponder on it.

"Yeah, whatever. Now I need a shower & you need to change the damn sheets. You just jizzed all over the place"

"Could I help that I was extremely turned on?"

"Change the sheets!"

Naraku chuckled. "Well, well. Someone's used to being seme & giving orders, aren't they?"

"Go fuck yourself"

Naraku leaned in to whisper in a fuzzy, white ear. "Only if you're watching"

Inuyasha faced Naraku. "You're a fucking perv"

Naraku smiled & leaned in to kiss Inuyasha then as Inuyasha leaned in to do the same, Naraku stood & left the room, chuckling. Inu sat back & kicked himself mentally. There was no reason to kiss him. They weren't a couple. This was a freaking one night stand! After tonight, they probably weren't even going to speak much with each other. Just a simple hello, how are you & then go on about their business. So why did Naraku tricking him into thinking he was going to kiss him hurt Inuyasha?

~*~*~*~*~

Whooo! This chapter actually went in the direction I wanted it to so I'm definitely satisfied. Hope you guys enjoyed also! =D But I still enjoy reviews, constructive criticism & compliments, so if you don't mind, could you send me a little love? *big watery puppy eyes* 8]


	5. Chapter 5

And we're on for chapter 5! Hope you kids had a wonderful Christmas (I sure did!). If not then I'm sorry v.v Anyway, let's get on with the story shall we? =D

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story! (sadly)

~*~*~*~*~!!

Inuyasha woke up without opening his eyes. Someone was singing. And it sounded...nice. He assumed it was Naraku, considering he told Inuyasha last night that he lived alone. He turned over & tried to doze back off, which required some pondering. He thought about the past few days, the break-up, last night. It brought up the memory of last night, when Naraku rejected his kiss. Why did he want to kiss him in the first place? It's not like he had feelings for him...right? He shook his head. No. Last night was a one night stand. There may be another one night stands but there was no room for feelings in this.

Finally sitting up & coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Inuyasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes. There wasn't time to be worrying about little things like that. He was just trying to have a little fun & being in love preventing him from that.

Just then, Naraku walked in the room, wearing a robe, which exposed his wash-board abs & chest, & some pants.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Breakfast is ready"

"Breakfast? What the hell you cooking for me for?"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, brat" he replied, walking back out the room. Inuyasha slipped on his pants that were discarded from last night & followed him into his expansive kitchen. Scrambled eggs, link sausages & waffles sat on a plate, fresh off the stove. Naraku pushed a plate to him.

"Dig in"

Inuyasha had just realized his stomach was groaning in protest. He grabbed a fork & dove into the food, sighing in pleasure. It was absolutely delicious. His eyes rolled as he bit into the sausage. Naraku smirked.

"Hungry?"

"No shit"

The kumo chuckled. "I drove you up the wall last night, huh?"

"Don't get cocky"

"It's funny you mention that. You sure liked my cock---"

"Shut up, Naraku!"

Another chuckle & then he went back to eating. Inuyasha frowned down at his food as he thought. The kiss he almost got last night bothered him. What did it mean? Why did Naraku do it? What was he trying to prove?

"Naraku...?"

"Hn?"

"What was with that kiss you almost gave me last night? Why did you start & then pull away?"

"Aw. Did the puppy want a kiss?"

"Shut the hell up! I didn't say I _wanted _one. I...I just wanted to know why you did that, that's all"

Naraku shifted his torso onto his elbows, leaning on the counter in front of Inuyasha.

"I was just teasing you a bit. Can't a man have fun?"

"Well, it wasn't funny, you jackass"

"So touchy this morning. What's wrong? Tell Daddy what's wrong"

As he was saying this, he ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair, pouting. Inuyasha slapped his hand away & stood up.

"You don't take shit seriously. I'm going home"

"Alright. You know where to reach me in case you want to do another one night stand"

"Yeah, yeah"

Inuyasha gathered the rest of his clothes out of the bedroom, slipping last night's shirt over his head. He grumbled to himself unhappily, tying his shoes. That damn Naraku. He was teasing him? What kind of tease was that?

"A stupid one" Inuyasha answered his thoughts but low enough so Naraku didn't hear.

Yeah, so what it was a one night stand. It was still immature of him to do that. It's wrong to mess with people's feelings like that when you had no intention on getting with them. Wait. His thoughts just made it seem like he _wanted_ to get with Naraku. His heart rose in his throat. Did he really? What attracted him to Naraku? Oh, yes, the sex was awesome but he was such a jackass.

He sighed & stood & walked back into the kitchen to see Naraku sitting on the counter, coffee mug in hand. With his long, wavy, black hair a thick mass around his head, contrasting with his pale skin & crimson eyes half open, he looked absolutely sexy. Inuyasha shuddered.

"You drove me here so you have to drive me home" Inuyasha said, shifting uneasily under that heated gaze.

"I _have_ to? Since when" Naraku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have a way home!"

"You should've thought of that before you came here"

"What?! You were the one who suggested I ride with you now you're saying riding with you was stupid on _my_ part?!"

"Precisely"

"You bastard---"

"You should be able to make your own decisions"

Inuyasha stood, fists shaking in rage, beyond embarassed. "I _can_. I thought it was a good idea!"

Naraku shrugged one shoulder & took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes.

"This is some good coffee. I've always loved Brazilean coffee beans but this...this is definitely a new favorite"

Inuyasha snatched up a nearby fork & flung it at Naraku's head, though unfortunately, the kumo ducked & the fork flew by him & stuck itself in the wall.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell is your problem?!"

"My, my, Yasha, calm down"

"Calm down my ass!"

"Ok, ok, I'll take you home. I just wanted to see you get angry so I could get turned on"

Inuyasha snarled, picking up a knife. Naraku raised his hands in surrender, his coffee mug back on the counter, his lips curved into a smirk.

"Hey, whoa, tiger. No need to get upset"

"Fuck you, Naraku! Take me home _now_!"

"I will...in an hour or so" the kumo purred, hopping off the counter & walking over to him & placing his hand on Inuyasha's, "But let's fuck first"

"Take a damn pickle & shove it up your as----"

Naraku captured his lips with his own, cutting off the rest of that sentence. Inuyasha struggled to push him away without success. He was stronger but apparently Naraku was stronger. Naraku took both of Inuyasha's wrist & held it above his head with one hand, wrapping his other arm around his uke's waist. Again, Inuyasha struggled & failed. Naraku forced his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth in a rude way, the long wet appendage reaching down into his throat, causing him to gag. Inuyasha jerked his head away.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"I kiss you & you don't like it. You send many mixed signals, puppy" Naraku purred, grinding his hips against Inuyasha, causing the inu to moan.

"I never said I wanted it in the first place! I was just wondering why you did that last night"

"Well, I just kissed you so will you shut the hell up & let me fuck you now?"

But instead of waiting for an answer, he turned Inuyasha around & quickly dropped his own & Inuyasha's pants.

"H-hey! What the hell--"

Without warning, Naraku thrusted his already hard cock into Inuyasha tight ring of muscle. It took a bit of effort to work it all in, considering Inuyasha was not relaxed. Matter of fact, he was screaming.

"You fucking asshole! What the hell?!!"

"Mmm, speaking of asshole, yours is almost too tight for me to move around in. My, God, it's a wonderful feeling!"

He continued pounding into Inuyasha, leaning over & reaching to pinch & rub Inuyasha's nipple. Inuyasha couldn't help the moan that slipped. He may have been angry but damn, this felt good. Naraku came earlier than Inuyasha expected & threw the inu onto the floor on his back.

"I'm going to wear your pretty ass out before I let you go home" Naraku growled.

As he climbed on top of Inuyasha, nipping his stomach & chest, Inuyasha suddenly remembered something he'd rather have not remembered...

~*~*~Another flashback...another yaoi scene~*~*~

_"C'mon, Sessh. Just two rounds & that'll sedate me"_

_"I said no, Inu. You want to eat don't you?"_

_"Well, yeah, but I--"_

_"Then I need to cook dinner. Kagome has to work late since it's a holiday so unless you can all of a sudden cook, I need to get started"_

_Inuyasha whined. "Sessh! I'm fucking horny!"_

_Sesshomaru turned to give him a glare that sent a shiver down his spine. "Then masterbate"_

_"Why don't you just jack me off? You know it doesn't take long"_

_"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled, baring his teeth, "I have things to do! Sit down & shut up!"_

_Inuyasha knew when Sesshomaru called out his full first name like that, he was not to be bothered. Whatever you wanted had to wait till he settled down. Whatever you needed, he was going to get around to you eventually so continuing to bug him wasn't a good idea. But he was still an uke & he was his seme. If the seme wanted to have sex then damnit, things were going to heat up. As Sesshomaru turned back to the pot of rice, Inuyasha grabbed his wrist & slammed his body against the opposite wall from the stove._

_"What the hell, Inuyasha---"_

_"The food can wait for now. We're having sex until I'm sated"_

_"Get off now!"_

_Inuyasha shut him up with a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth & his hand down his pants. Sesshomaru was, at first, too shocked to fight back but when that shock wore off, he began struggling fiercely all to no prevail. It took Inuyasha a lot of effort to hold him down but he succeeded. Once he grew tired of the kiss, Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru to the floor & climbed on top of him, determined to force his cock into Sesshomaru's tight entrance to which he also succeeded doing. Sesshomaru eyes widened & he strained to hold back his scream, biting his lip & causing himself to bleed._

_"Oh, God, YES!!" Inuysha roared, thrusting his hips violently. The whole time, Sesshomaru was silent & unmoving._

_Once Inuyasha came, not giving Sesshomaru a chance to climax himself, he stopped & looked down at his uke, wondering why he was so silent. He froze. Sesshomaru had blood running down his chin, onto his neck & across his jaw from biting his bottom lip. His eyes were closing & his lashes were wet, indicating he had been crying. He opened them at that moment & Inuyasha was shocked to read pain in them. He had hurt his uke. He hurt his uke all for the sake of pleasuring himself & practically raped him. He mentally kicked himself._

_"Sessh...Sessh, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just horny as hell"_

_Sesshomaru shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. "If that's your way of apologizing, then I do not accept"_

_"What? Why not?"_

_Sesshomaru sat up shakily & pushed Inuyasha away, standing & pulling his pants back up. There was no way he had the strength to cook now. _

_"You can be...so inconsiderate. If you had the patience to wait just 20 minutes, I would have gladly bedded you" he whispered, leaning on the counter. Inuyasha was silent, ears drooped in shame._

_"Sessh, I...I'm...I'm, uh...."_

_"Is it so hard to say you are sorry? Is it really?"_

_Inuyasha didn't respond. Sesshomaru sighed & limped his way to his bedroom, closing & locking the door. That night, they had to order in for dinner & Sesshomaru did not emerge from the room for 3 days._

~~*~*~*~*~

Ok! I was having difficulty writing this chapter so there are some boring parts & things will be repeated. Sorry, I got Sesshomaru raped. I just didn't feel in my element writing the Inu x Naraku yaoi scene so I had to change the subject really quick. Hope you guys still like it though. I'm open for ideas & constructive criticism! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back for chapter 6! =D. You guys really drive me to keep writing & I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. Hell, I'm so motivated, I start the next chapter immediately after updating the previous one! (with the exception of chapter 5...I uploaded it then talked on the phone for God knows how long). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! =]

I do not own Inuyasha damnit! Stop rubbing it in my face T-T

~*~*~*

Kagome dragged herself up the stairs, to her front door & inside to her living room to find Sesshomaru, once again, curled up on the couch with a blanket & a bag of chocolates. She collasped to the floor. Obviously, she was exhausted. The customers were very unhappy with her inability to fix the cash register & the line just grew steadily as she waited an hour & thirty minutes for the repair man. Once it was fixed, it was three hours later before she was done helping the last customer. She needed a new job.

"Hey Sessh" she muttered, scooting close to him to lay her head on his leg.

He only nodded in response, staring aimlessly in the TV's direction. Ever since...The Incident, as Kagome refered to it as, seeing as mentioning Inuyasha's name made Sesshomaru cringe, he's been extremely quiet. Well, more quiet than usual.

'Depression' Kagome thought & shook her head mentally. They both knew Inuyasha wasn't the one for him. They fought too damn much. Of course everyone has their bad days with their significant other but Sesshomaru & Inuyasha had bad MONTHS & WEEKS. Between those bad months & weeks, there was usually only two to three days when they weren't fighting. But that was only because they stayed their asses at home & away from each other.

"How was your day, dahling?" Kagome drawled, picking a peice of chocolate out of the bag Sesshomaru was holding.

"The same as any oher day. Yours?"

"Ugh, you don't want to know"

"You're right in assuming that because I really don't"

Kagome smiled & playfully shoved his shoulder. "Hey, a co-worker was telling me about a cafe that opened up not far from here. Wanna go tomorrow?"

"Not particularly" Sesshomaru replied with a sigh.

"Sessh, c'mon now. Sitting around here has _got _to bore you to death"

"Not particularly"

"Ok, well, you need to get out a little more. Sitting around here moping about Inuyasha being a dickwad isn't getting you anywhere"

Sesshomaru grimaced slightly & Kagome cringed.

"Look, Sessh. I just want to see you smile again. At least look alive. _Please_ come with me tomorrow?"

He hesitated. Going to the cafe with Kagome was most likely a set-up. She probably got another one of her gay friends to 'bump' into them on their way inside or something & then the guy would talk with Sesshomaru while Kagome...did whatever she did & then ask him out. Then Kagome would expect him to call the guy & plans dates and thing of that nature. Which means, in a nut shell, she was trying to get him to get over...him. It has happened many times before, as you can see, but has eventually failed. Sesshomaru & the guy would be out on a date or coming back home from a date &...he...would pull up, curse the dude out & send him home & then had wild, animalistic, boomtastic sex with Sesshomaru & claimed he missed Sessh & they should get back together &...&...&....

**It will not happen this time. I'll make sure of it**

'Who said I needed a mother?'

**You sit around here moping about that doucheshit like he was the greatest fucking thing in the world**

'He had his good days'

**Fuck good days. There needs to be more moments of peace between you two**

'Let me run my own life'

**I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you right now if you weren't being prissy & moaning & complaining about that damn Inuaysha**

Sesshomaru cringed. He really wish he could erase Inuyasha from his memory since shying away from that memory was not doing him any good.

**Go to the damn cafe with Kags & get a fucking life**

'Mind your business, mongrel'

**I'm a part of you so you just called yourself a mongrel. You fail at life. Go to the fucking cafe & get some dick**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, frustrated. But his youkai had a point. What was the use sitting around the house, feeling like shit over Inuyasha, when he & Inuyasha weren't going to get back together?

"Sessh?" Kagome called, still waiting for Sesshomaru's answer.

"Alright. I'll come"

~*~*~*~

Kagome & Sesshomaru stepped inside the cafe. It was dimly lit, only bright enough to see everything & walk around without bumping into anyone. They walked up to the hostess who sat them down at a table towards the back. Once they sat down, Kagome picked up her menu, smirking.

"You like, eh?" she asked smugly, watching as Sesshomaru looked around.

He picked up his menu & shrugged one shoulder. "It'll do for now"

"Ugh, you're so impassive"

He smirked & began reading his menu. He realized he wasn't even hungry & there was nothing on the menu he really wanted anyway, except for some tempura. They made it sound really delicious.

"Have you eaten here before?" he asked Kagome.

"Once on lunchbreak with Sango. Why, what made you ask?"

"I was wondering about the tempura here. Is it good?"

"Sango had some. She's crazy over it"

"Then I'll order something else"

"What? Why?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his menu, one eyebrow raised. "Kagome, she's addicted to sushi with mayonaise"

"Oh...true"

He shook his head once, shuddering slightly, & continued scanning the menu. Their waiter came up to the table & asked what they wanted to drink.

"Tea" Sesshomaru answered without looking up from his menu

"Coke" Kagome said.

The waiter nodded & left to go retrieve their drinks.

"He was cute, eh? Kagome said, nudging Sesshomaru's leg with her foot.

He looked up at her. "Who?"

"Our waiter, der der!"

The youkai raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even look at him"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh, how in the hell did you _not_ look at him?"

"...I was looking down at my menu...?"

She rolled her eyes again. Just then their waiter came back, set their drinks on the table in front of them & took their order. Sesshomaru decided to look at him closely.

"I'll have the shou mai"

Hmm. He was pretty cute.

"And I'll have the yakisoba" Kagome said, smiling up at the waiter.

The waiter nodded & walked away. Sesshomaru didn't even noticed he was staring after him, specifically his butt, until Kagome cleared her throat.

"So...?" she started, "what did you think?"

Sesshomaru shrugged indifferently. "He isn't ugly"

"Oh, come _on_! He was cute as hell!"

"Hn. I assume he's the one you're trying to set me up with?"

Kagome smiled. "No, actually"

"Oh? Then is he here?"

"He should be in a little while"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome & Sesshomaru's taste in men weren't very different, Sesshomaru just didn't prefer mama's boys like Kagome did. They whined a bit too much for his taste. But he trusted her to pick a man that was suitable for his tastes.

The waiter came back with their food, a little too quickly for Sesshomaru.

"This was cooked just now?" Sesshomaru inquired, "Or has it been a while now, just sitting out?"

"Uhh, it was cooked just now" the waiter replied, eyes shifting.

"You lie. Take this back & make us something fresh"

"Sir, I can't--"

"Oh, you can. I refuse to pay for, much less eat, leftovers at a restaurant"

The waiter looked really nervous. He started to fidget his hands.

"Sir, please, I'm sorry but our cook is not feeling wel---"

"I don't give a rat's ass. I want fresh food or I will leave & get fresh food elsewhere"

"Sir---"

"Is there a problem here?" came a deep, baritone voice.

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed anyone approaching. He would have _definitely_ seen _this_ man coming. Tall enough to tower over Sesshomaru, with long, dark wavy hair, & sultry red eyes, this man was practically something straight out of Sesshomaru's fantasies.

'Damn' was all Sesshomaru could think.

**My thoughts exactly. I'd love to be under him**

'Shut up. You sound like a whore'

**I wouldn't sound like one if you had a little more sex here & there**

'I am not going to sex just to please yo---'

"Uh, no, sir. He was just asking me to take the food back which I was getting ready to do" the waiter replied, voice shaking.

"Good" tall, dark & fine as hell answered, "Make it quick as I'm sure this couple is hungry"

"Yes, sir" the waiter replied, taking the plates & rushing off.

"I apologize. We value our customers very much & would appreciate it if you considered coming back despite this episode" the mysterious man replied, bowing.

Kagome giggled. "Oh, you're too much, Naraku"

Naraku smiled. "How are you two this evening?" he looked at Sesshomaru, "& who is this lovely being?"

Kagome giggled again, much to Sesshomaru annoyance. He was concentrating on halting the fantasies that were flying through his head.

"Naraku, this is Sesshomaru, my roommate. Sesshomaru, this is Naraku, a good buddy of mine & the manager of this restaurant"

"Pleased to meet you" Sesshomaru said, struggling not to blush.

"The pleasure is mine, especially if you're willing to go on a date with me" Naraku replied with a bow.

The blush slipped from Sesshomaru's control & his youkai purred. What a fantastically handsome man this Naraku was!

"Um...uhh...."

**Oh, yeah, real smooth, dork**

'Shut the hell up! I can't fucking think with you talking!'

**The only way to communicate with me is by thinking. I think I've insulted you enough. You're doing a good job handling that**

"Um, uh? Sessh!" Kagome said in a loud whispered.

"I-I would love to...Naraku" Sesshomaru finally said, causing the man to smile which stopped Sesshomaru's heart. That smile was sexy enough to turn Sesshomaru on.

"Wonderful. Are you free Friday night around seven?"

Sesshomaru could only nod.

Naraku smiled, taking Sesshomaru's hand in his & bringing it up to his mouth.

"Then I can't wait" Naraku muttered seductively & kissed his hand. While Naraku walked away, Sesshomaru didn't hide the fact that he was staring at his butt. There was no way a man looking like that didn't have a nice butt to go along with that great body. He was right. Buns of steel.

Kagome lightly slapped his hand. "Well?"

"My God, he is sexy as hell"

Kagome's smile grew into a beam. "I was hoping you'd think that"

"Hoping? You thought I wouldn't find _him _attractive?"

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd agree to date him considering you're still...."

Sesshomaru ignored the train of thought that she left unsaid. "Of course I'm attratced to him. Hell, I'll probably give him more than just a kiss after our date"

Kagome burst out laughing, causing the nearby customers to look in her direction.

~*~*~*~

Yay, Naraku & Sesshomaru have finally met, which is something everyone seemed to be looking forward to lol. I wasn't anticipating creating **that **much chemistry between them but I'm pleased with that way this turned out. Reviews are welcome & appreciated! =]


	7. Chapter 7

And we're on for chapter 7! =D I got some plans in mind for our favorite couple. It's probably not going to turn out the way most people seem to be leaning towards though *sweatdrop*. I will deliver high-quality, piping hot fresh chapters as many times as I can though =] I'm nearing a writers' block so this chapter may seem a little boring but I promise it will pick up =]

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~

Naraku pulled up in a parking space not far from Inuyasha's door to his apartment.

We should do this again one day, Yasha" Naraku purred, staring ahead, smirking

"Go fuck yourself with a broken champagne bottle" Inuyasha muttered & stepped out the car, slamming the door as hard as he felt as needed.

Naraku zapped his strength with his crazy lust for sex, not to mention practically raping him several times. He sighed. Maybe he did make a big deal out of that kiss teaser Naraku displayed the other day. Maybe he overreacted in his head about the whole there-shouldn't-be-feelings-involved-with-this-thing-they-have-going-on argument that he was having with himself. He unlocked his front door & noticed Naraku pulling away. His top lip lifted in a snarl as he stepped inside. Damn that Naraku.

Dropping his things to the floor, Inuyasha closed his bedroom door & locked it, though he lived alone. He just felt more comfortable locking it. He flopped down on his his bed on his stomach, rolling with the corner of his comforter so that he was wrapped like a burrito.

He was glad he only worked weekends & he didn't have classes on Mondays. Considering tomorrow was Monday, he would be able to sleep & lay around his apartment, doing nothing. He felt uneasy. Mondays were usually the days he went & spent time with Sess---

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as if that would stop his train of thought. Sesshomaru kept popping up into his mind, even while Naraku was pounding into him. He thought about Sesshomaru's hair, his smile, the peaceful way he slept. He remembered the way Sesshomaru smelled fresh out the shower, the cologne he used, the food he cooked especially for Inuyasha just because he loved him.

Now Inuyasha was feeling guilty. Why _did _he want that one night stand again? Sesshomaru was happy to have sex with him 98% of the time. The only time when he wouldn't is if there was something else he had to do. & the sex was mind-blowing with Sesshomaru while with Naraku it was just pretty good.

Inuyasha groaned unhappily & propped himself up on his elbows to watch TV, which he switched on. Maybe he was wrong about leaving Sesshomaru. It wasn't like Seshomaru was in the wrong....at least not in this situation. So why did he feel the need to have that one night stand? Inuyasha admitted, Naraku was great looking, though looks only went so far. But he always found himself staring at Sesshomaru. When he was sleeping, while they cuddled, when he knew Sesshomaru wasn't looking...

He tensed. They were never going to be together again. He might as well accept that & stop dwelling on the things he missed about Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood & turned off his light then the TV & got under his comforter. While he fell in unconsciousness, he thought of Sesshoamru & what he would do tomorrow with his time now that Inuyasha wouldn't spend time with him.

それはあまりにも長いとされて私が迷ってしまいましたアウトする

(Translation: It's been too long & I'm lost without you. Taken from the song I Miss You by Aaliyah)

"Sessh! It's six thirty! Hurry up!!"

Sesshomaru stared into his closet, shifting his weight from foot to foot. What to wear, what to wear?! He glance at the clock again & felt his heart jump. Thirty more minutes until Naraku came to pick him up! He looked into his closet again. Black turtle neck & jeans? No, that was too casual. Creamy sweater with black slacks? No, that was too dressy. He sighed in exasperation. From now on he told himself he'd never get irritated with Kagome for taking forever to get dressed when they went out to a movie or something.

"Sessh! Haven't you picked out _something_ yet?!"

"If I did, don't you think I'd be out there waiting, Kagome?"

"Hurry up & stop arguing with me!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Now...back to the issue at hand: what to wear? He picked up his soft white turtleneck sweater & black pants. Hn. Not a bad combination. Plus, it wasn't like he really had time to think it over. He slipped his clothes on, ran a brush through his hair, which was uneccessary considering his hair always fell perfectly, & slipped on some shoes. Just as he was fidgeting with his sweater, the doorbell rang.

"Seeeessh! It's your maaaan!" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru glanced in the mirror one last time then grabbed his keys & went out to answer the door. Naraku was absolutely breath-taking in a dark green pullover & black slacks. So apparently, slacks went too over dressy. Sesshomaru felt the need to change but took their date into consideration. Naraku's red eyes scanned over his body slowly as a smile spread across his handsome face.

"My, God, you look ravishing" he said in a sultry voice then stepped forward to place a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek. Kagome "ooh"ed somewhere behind Sesshomaru but they ignored her. Taking Sesshomaru's hand in his, Naraku looked over his shoulder.

"I'll have him returned by midnight, Kags"

"Eleven o' clock"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, turning to look at her, "I'm not a child. I'll be back at midnight"

She pouted. "Well, don't stay out too long. I want to hear about your date before I have to go to bed"

He smiled, the smile that always had Kagome smiling too. "I will. Goodnight"

"You drive the speed limit, Naraku!"

Naraku began leading Sesshomaru out the door, waving behind him. "Yes, mother, & we'll be sure to use condoms too"

~*~*~

"So where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked

"Where do you _want _to go?" Naraku responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where is your favorite place to eat?"

"...What did you have in mind?"

Naraku glanced at him, a frown marring his face. "Well, my opinion doesn't matter. I want to go at your favorite restaurant"

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably. "No, it isn't the ideal place for a date"

"So...what is it?"

Sesshomaru looked out the window. "Burger King"

Naraku tried stifling his laugh but it bubbled up & through his lips. When he stopped the car at a red light, he threw his head back. Sesshomaru stared at him warily the whole time, wondering exactly what was so funny.

"Naraku---"

But he wasn't done laughing yet. His eyes were begining to water now, a tear running down the side of his face. 20 minutes later, when they pulled into the parking lot of a large, spohisticated looking restaurant, he was done.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable. It's just that, I had some comical images in my head of us having a dates together inside Burger King, with screaming kids, that weren't ours, running around" he said, laughing again.

Sesshomaru had to admit, it was pretty funny, though it wasn't _that_ funny. Just enough to make Sesshomaru smirk.

"So this restaurant...it's your favorite?" he asked, nodding towards the builing.

Naraku wiped his face & took a deep breath. "Yes. Great food & even greater customer service, though it tends to be a little crowded"

He stepped out the car to open the door for Sesshomaru.

**Sexy **_**and **_**a gentleman**

Sesshomaru ignored his youkai, deciding that responding will only result in an argument which would eventually lead to Sesshomaru talking out loud to bring his point across. He didn't want Naraku thinking he was schizophrenic or something.

"Thank you" he muttered, stepping out the car. Naraku bowed in response then took his hand & led him into the restaurant.

The hostess looked up & smiled. "Ah, Naraku, welcome back", she said then glanced at Sesshomaru, frowning slightly, "& I see you have a friend along?"

Naraku smiled, not missing the jealous glance thrown Sesshomaru's way. "My date" he said, rubbing it in a bit.

The hostess's smile faltered then was gone completely, only a small smirk in place. "How delightful. Do you prefer to still sit where you always sit?"

Naraku nodded & she gather two menus then muttered a curt, "Follow me".

She led them to a table near the back where there were few customers & slapped the menus down on the table.

"Enjoy your meal* she growled, glaring at Naraku. He only smiled in response & she walked away.

"She seemed to be aquainted with you" Sesshomaru stated, looking down at his menu to appear disinterested.

Naraku shrugged one shoulder. "You could say that..."

"An old friend of yours?"

"Not exactly"

Sesshomaru decided to let the subject drop then since he wasn't willing to open up about the girl. Maybe an old flame that Naraku got burned over?

"So you've eaten here more than once, no?" he said instead.

"Naraku nodded. "At least twice a week for somewhere around two years now. I recommend the calamari"

"Oh? As an appetizer, I assume?"

"Yes. For the entree, I recommend the udon"

Sesshomaru nodded. To be perfectly honest, he was already bored & ready to go home. The fact that Naraku refused to open up about the hostess pretty much turned him off. If she was an old flame, why would he try not to answer too many questions about her?

**Maybe he'd just not ready to yet**

'You're biased because you're horny'

**Ya damn skippy! At **_**least**_** let me enjoy that god-like body of his before you start jumping to conclusions!**

Sesshomaru, again, decided not to answer.

Naraku sighed. "I apologize, Sesshomaru. I know I must be boring you"

Sesshomaru only blinked up at him, hoping his silence didn't read as a comment to that statement.

"The hostess was a fling once before. We had...a one night stand & she told me the next morning that she loved me"

"Hn. How long ago was this?"

"...A week ago"

Sesshomaru's mind went blank. Whoa.

"Well....I'm sure in time she will find someone else" the youkai said, wishing he'd never asked in the first place.

"I'm sure as well. I didn't realized that she worked on Sunday nights. I hope she didn't make you uncomfortable"

"No, not at all" Sesshomaru lied.

Naraku smirked. "Good. Now tell me about yourself"

"What would you like to know?"

"The basics: your favorite color, hobbies, where you were born, credit score...things of that nature"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Credit score?"

"I was jesting, just wanted to make you smile"

Which made Sesshomaru smirk. "I'm prone to the color green, I read in my spare time & I was born in Osaka"

"Osaka? You're accent is very different from the people there"

"Well, when I was a toddler we moved to Kyoto. Then Italy, then back to Japan, to Kariya"

"Italy. How interesting. May I ask why you moved there?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "My father was in the military so we moved frequently"

"Well, that's nice. I'm sure you lived a good life"

"I did until my parents died in the bombing of Hiroshima"

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that"

Sesshomaru acknowledged the apology with a nod.

"So where were you during the bombing?" Naraku asked.

"My parents sent me back to Italy to be with my aunt during the war"

"Ah. That must have tramatized you"

"I will admit, it was very rough on me to grow up without a father. My aunt acted as my mother. I can safely assume that is why I turned out the way I did"

"Turned out the way you did? What do you mean?"

"Gay"

Naraku chuckled along with Sesshomaru. Their waiter walked up to their table, introduced himself then asked what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have a margarita" Naraku stated smoothly, "on the rocks, no salt"

"I'll have the same"

The waiter nodded & walked off.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "I didn't take you for someone who enjoyed drinking alcohol"

Sesshomaru smiled devilishly. "There are things in this world that you'd never think I'd try"

Something about that statement got Naraku hard, heat settling into his belly. And that smile! Sesshomaru had the kind of smile that might have been intended to be sweet but was probably usually taken to be very naughty, which is exactly how Naraku took it, obviously.

"So, Naraku. Tell me about _your_self"

Naraku leaned back in his seat & placed his fingertips together, creating a triangle. "I was born in Seto. I was adopted when I was seven by two women & moved to Nishio. My favorite color is black & silver, I draw as a hobby & my credit score is good"

**Jackpot!**

'You're a golddigger'

**Who said I wanted money? He can **_**buy **_**us things**

Sesshomaru shook his head mentally. There had to be a way to shut his youkai up from time to time without being unconscious.

The inu-youkai smirked. "I assume you wanted to know my credit score?"

"Not particularly but if you want to, you have all of my attention"

"Hn. Then I'll tell you another time"

Naraku chuckled. "That's fine. So what's you favorite food? Favorite genre was music & movies? What do you wear to bed?"

Sesshomaru out-right laughed. "What do I wear to bed? What kind of question is that?"

Naraku smirked. "The kind of question you ask someone you plan on having sexual fantasies about so you can good a good night's sleep"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether are not he was flattered or uncomfortable. That statement somewhat sounded a bit too stalker-ish for him. Thankfully, he didn't have to answer because their waiter placed their margaritas in front of them & took their orders.

"I will have the chicken katsu & we'll share a calamari" Naraku stated.

The waiter nodded & turned to Sesshomaru.

"And what will you have, sir?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Naraku for a split second. "I'll have the udon"

The waiter nodded again & took their menus then walked off.

"You trusted my recommendation" Naraku said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded once, "it's not as if it was life-threatening. I just had no other desire for anything else on the menu"

Naraku nodded slowly, his eyes boring into Sesshomaru which made the inu-youkai slightly uncomfortable. There was something that his eyes let on that Sesshomaru did not trust.

"To answer your questions from earlier," Sesshomaru quickly changed the subject, "I don't have a particular favorite food. I like to try different things. No particular favorite genre of movies or music either but I despise country"

"Pretty much the same tastes as I but country is not so bad. I just hate polka"

"I've heard a few polka songs that were actually entertaining. Shall I give you the names so you can go & listen to them?"

Naraku smiled. "No, thank you. As you have done for me, I shall trust your recommendation"

Sesshomaru nodded, smirking, & sipped his margarita. The bartender did a goob job of mixing it so that the sweetness & alcohol was balanced, though he usually preferred it sweet. Yes, he preferred the girlie drinks. Nothing wrong with a little martini with the olive on a toothpick to start his weekend in front of the TV, watching Lifetime movies with Kagome.

"How do you like your margarita?" Naraku inquired, his own in his hand.

"It'll do"

"My, your easy to please" Naraku said sarcastically. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I have nothing against this drink. It is delicious"

They sat in silence once their food arrived, only breaking that silence to comment on how good the food was & that they were getting full. Once they finally did finish, Naraku paid the check, much to Sesshomaru's discomfort, who had ordered 4 margaritas.

"Sesshomaru, calm down. Two hundred & fifty seven dollars is merely pocket change for me"

At the same time Sesshomaru's youkai crowed from Naraku having money, Sesshomaru himself nearly choked on the last drop of his margarita.

"Two hundred &...! Nara---"

"It's fine, Sesshomaru. I won't get broken from paying this bill" Naraku said in a low voice, smirking. Sesshomaru was a bit tipsy & the faces he would make were very amusing. When he hiccuped, his eyes crossed for a moment until he shook his head, which caused him to snicker for some reason.

**Keep this going & he can become our sugar daddy**

'Shut the hell up'

"Shall we go now?" Naraku interrupted Sesshomaru's train of thought, "Or would you rather take some dessert?"

"We can leave now. My ass is hurting" Sesshomaru muttered, standing. Naraku stood up also.

"Not as much as it will hurt later on" he muttered too low for Sesshomaru to hear & they walked out into the parking lot & drove away.

~*~*~*

I now declare chapter 7 fini! =D Sorry it took me forever to update. I'm cochetting a scarf & hat for my best friend & while I was doing the hat I ran out of yarn. I was so upset I went to sleep hehe ^^. Plus this chapter made me hungry & we didn't have anymore leftovers so I had to cook. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much I did! Review, sil vous plait ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour! And we're back for chapter 8! =D Wow...*does a double take*, I've gotten pretty far o.O. But I've only got this far because of all the awesome reviews ^^. Sorry for the delay, by the way. You guys' reviews motive me & I can't say thank you enough!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~

"I wanted to take you somewhere since it's still pretty early"

"Oh? We're not going to a dark alley, are we?"

Naraku smiled. "No. We're going...some place that I like to think is my own little secret"

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. In his head, he thought of all the places they could go in this city.

**His house, hopefully. His room, to be specific**

'We just met him & you already want to have sex with him?'

**What? You don't?**

'We rushed things with Inuyasha. I just want to take this slowly'

**When that time comes, we will. For now, I want him**

'Insatiable whore'

His youkai shrugged, smug. **No matter. I only demand the dick you're too shy to ask for.**

"You're very quiet. What's on your mind?" Naraku asked quietly, eyes on the road. Sesshomaru didn't recognized where they were but he let that thought slip by his grasp in order to respond.

"I was...just reviewing our night together" Sesshomaru responded.

"You're lying but I'll accept that. What _did _ you think of our date?"

"I enjoyed myself. I like being around you," Sesshomaru said then looked at him, "I'd like to go on another date one day"

Naraku smiled. "I would also. I really enjoyed myslef too. Next time, I'll even take us to Burger King"

Sesshomaru laughed but felt a little embarassed at the same time. "We don't necessarily have to go there. I like the food but I only said it was my favorite because it was the first thing that I thought of"

"Ah. I take it that you many favorite restaurants?"

"Correct"

"Such as..?"

"Ebisu, Furaibo, Katsuya...a few others"

"My, my. Three of the best five star restaurants in Japan. You have great taste"

"Thank you. What are some of your favorite restaurants?"

"Bishamon is definitely one of my favorites. And Hana-Ichimonme"

"I've never eaten there"

"We'll most definitely go one day then. Superb customer service & excellent food"

Naraku pulled up into an empty parking lot & cut the engine off. Sesshomaru blinked.

"This is not very secretive, Naraku" he stated, causing Naraku to laugh.

"I know. This wasn't the place I was talking about, though. A car is too too big to fit where we're going"

He stepped out the car & Sesshomaru followed. Walking around to the side Sesshomaru was on, he held out his hand.

"It's a little far so I hope you're not tired"

Sesshomaru stared down at his hand then hesitantly put his own inside the kumo's. Despite being even larger than Sesshomaru's, it was surpringly soft, his medium length nails clean, which Sesshomaru was glad to see. Dirty nails were a definite turn-off. Naraku turned & headed towards the woods. Sesshomaru didn't move.

"We're going into the woods? Really, Naraku?" he said. Naraku smiled.

"It's alright, sweet thing, I got your hand. No need to be afraid"

"I'm not afraid" Sesshomaru said automatically, "It's just...potiential to get dirty"

"No worries, pretty boy. I won't let you fall", he said, winking. Sesshomaru's youkai purred.

'Oh, shut up'

They walked somewhere around a mile before Naraku lifted a branch & tugged Sesshomaru to stand beside him. Then he sighed happily, smiling.

"Here we are"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change but his eyes grew a little wide. They were on a cliff over-looking the city from a fantastic view & the star-studded night sky as it's background. It was absolutely breath-taking.

"Beautiful, huh?" Naraku cooed, wrapping one arm around Sesshomaru's waist. The inu-youkai could only nod. Naraku looked down at him, a sweet smile gracing his handsome features.

"Just like you"

The spell that the city lights & stars in the sky had on Sesshomaru broke & he looked at Naraku, a blush faintly tinting his cheeks. Then Naraku leaned forward & captured his soft lips. And, my, what a kiss!

Sesshomaru's mind went blank for a moment & then he began to kiss back, turning his body to face Naraku's & wrapping his arms around his neck. Naraku slipped his tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth, gently carassing the roof of his mouth & his tongue. Sesshomaru let out a little groan, tasting a hint of margarita & smiling slightly. The the kiss got a bit rough as Sesshomaru began nipping on Naraku's bottom lip, lacing his fingers in the kumo's hair. Naraku groaned. He ran his hands down Sesshomaru's body, stopping at the seam of his shirt & started to lift then but then he stopped & broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should take this to the car" he whispered huskily, Sesshomaru only nodded in respone & they both practically ran back to the car.

They barely made it to the front seat before they were locked in a tongue fight again, Sesshomaru on Naraku's lap in the passenger seat. There was little to no head room but neither seemed to mind. Sesshomaru quickly pulled his own & Naraku's sweater off, continuing the kiss. Naraku helped where he could but could really only concentrate on touching Sesshomaru's newly exposed skin. It was so smooth, like silk, without a blemish or scar. The cool air puckled their nipples. Naraku lightly ran his hands down Sesshomaru's while Sesshomaru did the same, making them both moan.

Unbuckling Naraku's pants & somehow getting both their pants off, Sesshomaru quickly positioned himself on topof Naraku's cock.

"Oh, God, your cock needs a wide load sign" he muttered, kissing along Naraku's jaw. He slowly lowered himself, biting his bottom lip. Once Naraku was fully sheathed inside him, he began to slowly rock up & down, shuddering & moaning in pleasure. Naraku grabbed his hips & helped him along, groaning.

Sesshomaru rested his head in the junction of Naraku's neck & shoulder, licking & sucking at his pulse-point, causing the kumo to groan. Then he started rock his hips faster.

"Ohhh, God" Naraku moaned, throwing his head back. He reached down the side of his seat & lifted the lever to let the seat down, giving Sesshomaru a little more head room.

Sesshomaru, now that he had more space, began to lift & lower himself. He arched his back & moved faster, hissing in pleasure.

"Narakuuuu...!"

"Come on, baby. Faster"

Sesshomaru complied, bouncing so hard, his hair went flying. Naraku kept one hand on Sesshomaru's hip & used the other hand to stroke himself off. His climax was started to draw near & by the way Sesshomaru was moaning & moving, he was also about to be finished also.

"I want you to say my name when you cum" Naraku growled huskily, barely his teeth to hold out against his climax.

"Naraku...oh, God...."

"Say my mother fucking name, Sesshomaru"

"I'm going to c----oh, God! Naraku!! Nnnnughh! Uhhhh! Fuck! Fuck yes! FUCK YES!"

Suddenly, Naraku saw white dots & he came hard, roaring in pleasure. His hips bucked involunatrily, quick & short thrusts, bouncing Sesshomaru even harder than before. Once they had ridden the climax out, Sesshomaru laid down on Naraku's chest, catching his breath while Naraku did the same.

"That was...fantastic" Naraku panted, running his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair.

The inu-youkai only nodded. It was that he was too winded to speak, he just didn't necessarily agree. Yes, it felt good but...he had had better sex. He closed his eyes, hoping to shut out the memories. Memories of the mind blowing sex came first, then the memories of the happier days...then the memories of his smile....Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes getting hot. He groaned. This was no time to start getting weepy. Naraku shifted.

"Are you alright? I didn't rush you, did I?"

"No. No, I apologize. I was just...contemplating"

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Sesshomaru sat up from laying on his chest, nuzzling him up under his chin. "No. It would just ruin the mood"

"Alright. I guess I should take you home so you can rest properly"

Sesshomaru sat up & off Naraku, removing Naraku with a grunt. He was going to be sore as hell tomorrow. They slipped their clothes back on & Naraku drove them back to Sesshaomru's place. He walked Sesshomaru to his front door & looked at his phone.

"I got you home five minutes earlier than requested" he commented with a smirk.

"Oh? I'm sure Kagome would be pleased enough to let me go out with you again"

"She's better" Naraku growled suductively, stepping closer to place a kiss on the inu-youkai's lips, "or I'd have to temporarily kidnap you"

They shared another deep, passionate kiss & then Naraku sighed.

"I should go. Tomorrow is work day" he said

"Alright then. Goodnight, Naraku"

"Goodnight, Sessh"

That made the inu-youkai freeze & get hot all over.

"W-what did you say?"

Naraku looked a bit caught off guard, his eyes growing a bit wide & one his eyebrows raising.

"Oh...sorry, it just kind of slipped. If you don't like the nickname then I apologize & won't use it again"

Sesshomaru shook his head once, his mind fumbling for words. Damn these memories. "N-no. My...ex-boyfriend just used to call me that"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know"

A great sadness fell back over Sesshomaru, sagging his shoulders. The excitment he obtained from their date drained out of him like water down a faucet. Naraku took his hand.

"I'm sure you really loved him. If he left you, then he just left the best thing that sould happen to him. You are a wonderful person, to be with, to talk with...to have sex with..."

That made Sesshomaru smirk.

"Don't be down from that break-up. I want to try & do my best to make you forget about anything he's ever done"

"I...I jumped to conclusions & thought he cheated on me" Sesshomaru muttered, his eyes lowering.

"Well, I'm sure you were justified"

"Y-yeah...but, it's in the past. I want to move on"

"Do you want me to say with you for a little while?"

"No. Get some rest so you can get up in the morning & not be hindered by drowsiness"

"Alright" Naraku took out a piece of paper & pen & wrote something down then handed it to Sesshomaru, "Call me, ok?"

Sesshomaru took it & nodded, his eyes cloudy. Naraku gave him one last kiss & started to walk towards his car.

"Wait...Naraku..."

Naraku turned around to have his lips captured. Then Sesshomaru grabbed him by the front of his sweater, smiling devilishly, & leading him into the dark apartment. Thank goodness Kagome was sleeping.

~*~*~

Ta-dah! I now deem chapter 8 finished ^^. Sorry again for the wait. Slight writers' block & I'm tired. But no worries! My mission is to spit out these chapters & serve it to your tastes so damnit, I'm going to accomplish just that =] Review? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to chapter 9! =D. I appreciate you guys sticking with me this long & I appreciate even more the reviews I get & my story & I being added to favorites *blushes* . I didn't proof read the whole thing to the last few paragraghs might have typos. Just bear with me =] Let's begin, shall we?

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha put his apron on with a sigh, hearing Miroku babble but not really listening. He figured Miroku & Sango had broken up again. But more important things had been on his mind. Like why Naraku hasn't been in for a week. He claimed he was sick but Inuyasha doubted that.

'Probably embarassed he was such a dick that night'

The thought made him shudder as he remembered Naraku pounding into him roughly, coming, resting a bit then doing it all over again. It was the most humiliating thing he had experienced in a long time.

Still, Naraku's absence had Inuyasha a little uneasy. Did he find someone else to fuck? That had him frowning a little in anger. He was Naraku's uke---whoa, hold up. He was Naraku's uke?! Where the hell did _that_ come from?! He didn't even _like _Naraku....did he?

"...And then she claimed she was too tired" Miroku finished, with a shake of his head, "I don't know what to do with her sometimes"

"Leave her" Inuyasha muttered, serving a man a cocktail.

"Oh, no, she'd have none of that! You know how crazy she can be! I blame it on Naraku. They dated before, you know"

Inuyasha froze. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. She broke up with him & he stalked her & tried to kill her"

Inuyasha's mind started whirling. Good thing he had only had a one night stand with the guy or he'd have to go into the Witness Protection Program.

"So why did she break up with him?"

Miroku shrugged. "She said she just didn't feel he was interested anymore. She just lost interest. He accused her of breaking up with him because she was cheating"

Inuyasha shook his head & was approached by another customer.

"Hey. What will you have?" the inu-hanyou asked (AN: I should've pointed out INU-hanyou instead of just hanyou in the Inu x Naraku chapter. I apolgize for that)

"Just a rum & coke" the man answered, shrugging out of his coat.

Inuyasha nodded & grabbed a bottle of coke in the small fridge under the bar & mixed it with Captain Morgan rum. Once he served the man, Inuyasha poured himself some & raised his glass.

"To Fridays" he muttered & the man raised his glass, smirking. They drank.

"So, how long you been working here?" the man asked.

"Around two years or so. Decent pay"

"Ah. Your woman doesn't mind you being away on the weekend nights?"

"Nah. I don't have a woman. Matter of fact, I prefer men"

"Oh" the man sounded surprised.

While Inuyasha, served other customers, waited on tables, replaced the DJ for 10 minutes, & wiped off tables & booths, the man watched. Not a I-wonder-where-you-live-so-I-can-watch-you-masterbate kind of watching. It was almost a look of mild interest, like you would watch commercial with a catchy song. Inuyasha didn't mind for the most part; people always stared at him...or his butt. Miroku help where he could, trying to conversate. Inuyasha complied until the dark-haired young man brought up Sess--...Inuyasha shook his head against his memories. He didn't want to think about him right now.

Seven hours later, Inuyasha got around to wiping off the bar. It was five minutes to closing time & the man was still there, watching the muted large TV in the corner of the bar, sparing glances at Inuyasha from time to time.

"Hey, bartender" he called after a moment.

"Hn?"

"You're single, eh?"

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing & lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah. But I ain't looking"

The man chuckled. "My name is Tanuki. I couldn't help but notice you looked a bit...lost"

"Feh! I'm fine. You read me wrong"

"That's very possible. Anywho, I was aware that you went through a break-up?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. That damn Miroku & his big mouth. "Yeah. What of it?"

"I have a way for you to forget all about your ex" Tanuki said, handing Inuyasha his business card.

The inu-youkai gawked. "You're a...?!"

The dark-eyed man smiled & nodded once. "Yes, I am a pimp"

~*~*~* Later that night ~*~*~*

Inuyasha went home & dropped his things on the couch, deciding to fix himself something to eat before he made a call.

He & Tanuki had talked until their boss, Hakudoshi, closed the place & Tanuki told Inuyasha about a particular someone he should look up.

"You should try & see how much you like Kouga. He's one of the best" the pimp had said, smirking in pride.

Inuyasha had risen an eyebrow. "I assume you've fucked him before?"

"Yes, actually four times. He lost his viginity to me"

The word cradle robber stuck in Inuyasha's head. This guy had to be close to fifty! He hoped this Kouga guy wasn't Inuyasha's age.

Picking up his cell phone & sitting on the couch while waiting for his food to heat up, Inuyasha dialed the number on the card.

"Yes?"

"Is this one of Tanuki's sluts?"

"We prefer the term whore, thank you"

'Attitude' Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I want to find where you guys are so I can get a blowjob or something. How do I find you guys?"

Whoever was on the phone slowly instructed Inuyasha on the directions, considering Inuyasha wasn't familiar with road names. Once the whore was done, Inuyasha realized he wasn't far from the location.

"Alright, I'm on my way"

"You're _welcome_"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes & stood, taking his food out of the microwave & sitting back down to eat

~*~*~*~ A few hours later ~*~*~*~

Inuyasha circled around the block again. He promised himself it was going to be the last time he did & then he was going to just have to do without. Stopping at a red light, he looked around. Prostitutes lined the sidewalk, some looking in his car window & trying to persuade him. He knew who he was looking for & it wasn't any of these whores. He stepped on the gas once the light turned green & took off, zoomed around the corner & came to a stop in front of a building that looked abandoned. Checking his notebook one more time & confirming he was at the right place, Inuyasha stepped out. He knocked on the door & had to wait several minutes until someone looked through the peep hole.

"What?" asked a gruff voice as intense blue eyes glared out the peep hole.

"I'm looking for Kouga"

The eyes moved to look Inuyasha up & down. "And you are...?"

"Inuyasha. We talked over the phone?"

The eyes stared at him for a moment then the peep hole closed & the door opened, revealing a lean, young adult with his black hair pulled into a pony-tail.

"You were the guy Tanuki told me about?" the guy asked, stepping back to invite Inuyasha in. The inu-hanyou did & looked around. It was the epitome of what Inuyasha would think of as a crack house, only there wasn't some lady in the corner moaning out that there were rabbits staring at her. Other than a red-headed woman & a short guy on the broken & beaten couch staring at the wall with their mouths wide open, there was no one else around.

"By the way, I'm Kouga" the guy said, closing the door & looking Inuyasha up & down again, "& you're cute"

"I'm Inuyasha. And I know"

So the guy did look about his age.

'That fucking perv' Inuyasha thought of Tanuki. Kouga smirked.

"I like your cockiness. Hope your cock is just as good"

"Hell yeah it is"

"Strip & let me see"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but complied, slipping his shirt & pants off. He had no need to wear underwear anymore since he quite frequently took them off. Kouga's lip lifted into a smile.

"Well, big boy. You sure are cocky" Kouga said in a husky voice, his eyes on Inuyasha's hardening member.

"How much for a blowjob?"

"I like a straight forward guy" the pony-tailed man said with a wink, "$45"

"Alright, get to it"

Kouga dropped to his knees without hesitation & began to swallow Inuyasha's member, inch by wet, tight & hot inch. Inuyasha fisted the ponytail in one hand, his eyes closed.

"Mmmm"

Hearing his temporary uke moan, Kouga started bobbing his head up & down on Inuyasha's cock, fondling his balls at the same time. He was already enjoying this. Inuyasha's cum taste was similar to whip cream only thicker: you didn't really taste the flavor until a few seconds later. And it was good, almost to the point of being addictive. He increase the suction on the cock in his mouth, causing Inuyasha to hiss in pleasure & moan.

"Damn, you really know what...you're doing, eh?" Inuyasha managed to choke up, looking down into Kouga's intense blue eyes. Kouga responded by moaning & creating a vibration with his mouth, which cause Inuyasha to moan louder, pulling on Kouga's hair.

"Do that shit again. I like that"

Kouga complied & Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth open in a silent moan. Kouga made his way back up to the head & let his tongue play along the little slit before moving to suck a whole one of Inuyasha's balls into his mouth.

"Oh, shit. Ohhh shiiit. Fuck, that feels good"

Then Kouga did something that Inuyasha had never experienced before: he wrapped his tongue around the whole cock...twice. He began bobbing his head up & down again, his wickedly long tongue still wrapped around Inuyasha's member. Inuyasha bucked involuntarily before he exploded into Kouga's mouth, who simply lapped it all up, even licking off a drop that fell on shoe.

Once the climax was over, Inuyasha slipped on his pants & his wallet out then paid Kouga.

"A business doing pleasure with you, Inuyasha" Kouga said with a wink, "Come back soon"

"Whatever"

Inuyasha got back into his car & drove home. For some reason, something in his gut was wrong. He felt guilty.

'Why?'

It was a question he could not answer. The blowjob was nice. Not the best he ever had but no one could get close to that.

'I'd go back one day though' Inuyasha thought quickly before the memories sprang up. Pulling up into a parking lot outside his apartment, he sat & contemplated things. He was willing to admit (to himself) that he missed Naraku.

'His cock' he corrected himself.

But the sex wasn't even all that good. He was starting to miss being in a relationship, instead of having to have sex with three & four people a week. Somewhere along the line, something would have to give.

Then he began wondering how this all got started & it made him grimace: Sesshomaru. He straightened his shoulders. No use in shying away from the memories anymore. It wasn't helping. He missed the hell out of Sesshomaru & he'd be lying if he said he only missed the sex. He figured if he had sex with other people, it would help him fill that hole that was left when he closed the door to Kagome & Sesshomaru's aparetment that night.

'He'd never take me back....'

~*~*~*~*

I apologize for making you guys wait for an update. I got sidetracked & was so sleepy today. And my mom gave me moo-lah to go & splurge on shopping =] Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I wanted to deliver at least one more yaoi before my inspiration died. Review 3


	10. Chapter 10

We're back for chapter 10! =D Last chapter was a little rushed so I'm determined to make this as slow & enjoyable as possible with no mistakes ^^ Happy New Years, by the way guys! =D Hope it's a good one =]

I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome dragged herself out of bed & stretched. Thank goodness today was Saturday. Today was just going to be one of those days where a woman was going to sit around all day in her pajamas, hair a mess, no make-up, bunny slippers, & morning breath, eating Cocoa Puffs at three in the afternoon, watching Lifetime movies & Saturday morning cartoons and damnit, that's exactly what she was going to do.

She stepped into the kitchen & poured her cereal. She was definitely going to enjoy this day. With the holidays behind them for the time being & the number of complaining customers decreasing by the hour, Kagome realized she was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't even been able to stay awake long enough to listen to Sesshomaru recount his first date with Naraku!

She shook her head slightly, yawning, & began pouring her milk. Then suddenly there was a blood-curdling scream & someone growling, "Oh, my fuck!".

She raced into the hall & flung Sesshomaru's door open, which was where the hollering was coming from.

"Sessh, what the bloody hell--oh, shit!"

Kagome eyes widened as she pondered the scene before her. Sesshomaru was on the bed on his hands & knees, Naraku behind him, apparently...ahem, mounting...him, a large fistful of Sesshomaru's hair in a firm grip which he seemed to be pulling back quite roughly. The inu-youkai didn't seem to mind, though. He didn't even seem to mind Kagome had just walked in on them. Naraku glanced at her & then orgasmed, his eyes rolling back & a loud growl ripped from his throat.

"Sesshomaru, you fucking dirty bitch, you better scream my mother fucking name, you dirty whore!"

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. Who knew Sesshomaru liked to be talked dirty to?

Sesshomaru orgasmed not long after that, seemingly too tired to do more than just moaning Naraku's name (not to mention doing a little dirty talk himself, which caused Kagome to blush) & collasped on the bed. Naraku withdrew & sat down next to his boyfriend, both fighting to catch their breath.

Kagome wasn't sure why she couldn't take her eyes off the whole...episode. But there was something about watching them that kind of...turned her on. She shook her head mentally, pushing away those thoughts. Sessh was her best friend & Naraku was his boyfriend. It didn't need to go any farther than that. Sure, she'd like to join two hot guys but...she stopped that train of thought before she started blushing even harder.

"So..." she said, once they caught there breath a bit, "was that as fun as your screaming made it seem?"

"Better" Sesshomaru muttered, his voice hoarse.

"It was the best fucking sex I've ever had" Naraku said, his voice also pretty hoarse. Kagome found herself a bit turned on about that too.

"Well, I'm glad. Now do you two mind keeping it down from now on? You're screaming scared the shit out of me & I dropped the fucking milk"

"Sorry, mom" Naraku said, running his fingers through his hair & smirking up at her, "we'll try to behave next time"

That damn Naraku. He always knew what turned her on. She was surprised she hadn't grown feelings for him.

'I just want that body' her thoughts screamed.

~*~*~*~

This had been going on for a while now. It had been driving Inuyasha to the point where he was becoming desperate. He sat in his car, the parking lot he was in nearly empty. It all started a few days ago...

~*~ Time for another flashback! Woot! *Ducks as rotten tomatoes are thrown*~*~*~

_He parked his car at the back of the whore house where Kouga sucked him off & knocked on the back door._

_"What?" answered a gruff, feminine voice._

_"It's Inuyasha"_

_He heard the clicking & thumps as the door was unlocked & opened to reveal 'the head whore' as she was known, Kikyou. Kikyou was a fairly short, long black-haired woman with a big mouth & even bigger ass hole. She was known for her attitudes & smart alec remarks but considering she was one of the best at what she did, the men, & sometimes women, put up with her._

_"Hey, welcome back, Yasha. You're becoming one of our best clients"_

_"Whatever. Where's Kouga? I need a blowjob"_

_Kikyou waved her hand dismissively, rolling her eyes. "Somewhere in the back. Said he wasn't feeling well. But I'll take care of you if you need me to"_

_"No. If not Kouga, then I'm leaving"_

_"Aw, come on, Yasha. You just fucked him last night. Aren't you tired of him yet?"_

_Inuyasha ignored her & turned to walk out the door until Kikyou grabbed his shirt sleeve._

_"There are two other men here you can pleasure, not to mention me"_

_"You pussy is big enough to walk through by now. Pleasure them yourself & get the hell off me"_

_He snatched his sleeve out of her grasp & walked back to his car. _

_It was the next day when he first noticed it. He was on his way to work, humming along to a song on the radio. Stopping at a traffic light, he shifted in his seat. Then shifted again. And again. He just could not get comfortable! Every position he tried to sit in, it either hurt or just felt off, like he was sitting on something uneven. The light turned green so he didn't have time to try & search with his butt for the perfect way to sit. He shrugged. Then it was going to be a long way to work._

_Once he pulled into the parking lot of the club he worked at & got out, he shook his leg a bit & then squatted, hoping to relieve the itch he suddenly had. What the hell was going on? Finally deciding it was best to just go to the bathroom & scratching it would help, Inuyasha walked into & clocked in._

_"Morning, Yasha! Hey, did you watch the game last night?" Miroku chirped._

_Inuyasha put his things down in the breakroom & shook his head once. "Nope"_

_"Aw, man, you missed it! Daisuke Yamai made a perfect game! You should've seen his homerun..."_

_Inuyasha just nodded in all the right places, keeping his hands fluttering as if he was doing something & trying not to think about scratching his nuts._

_"Umm, Yasha, are you ok?"_

_"Of course I'm ok. What made you ask?"_

_"You keep fidgetting. Turning your phone on & off, the volume up & down, then pulling on your shirt...are you nervous 'bout something?"_

_"No. No, not at all. I'm just restless, that's all"_

_"Oh...well, stay off those energy drinks. It's not good for you"_

_"Mhm, will do, Roku"_

_Miroku looked at him for a moment then walked off, humming a stupid little song to himself. Inuyasha groaned & started to reach into his pants then...Naraku walked in. The kumo stopped & stared at Inuyasha, his eyebrows raised._

_"Well, don't let you interrupt your alone time, Yasha" he muttered, smirking, & setting his things down on the counter._

_"Shut the hell up! Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha yelled, upset he couldn't scratch yet._

_"I was minding my business. I see you aren't minding yours"_

_"Cut the bullshit. Why have you been calling out, huh? Are you tryin' to avoid me?"_

_Naraku turned to look at Inuyasha, his expression dead. "For your information, I've been seeing someone. A very special someone & I wanted to spend all of my time with him"_

_"Keh! What moron would want to spend time with your physco ass?"_

_At this, Naraku smiled. "Your ex by the name of Sesshomaru"_

_That smug smile & those words sent a hot then a cold shiver down Inuyasha's spine. He was dating Sesshomaru? _His_ Sesshomaru? Ok, well, not his anymore, but now that he was coming to terms with himself, he didn't want no other guy to have Sesshomaru. What the hell was he thinking?! Sesshomaru was smart enough to know a crazy guy when he sees him, didn't he?_

_'Maybe he tricked Sessh & got into his head with his smooth words...like he did me'_

_Inuyasha snarled. "Stay away from Sesshomaru, Naraku. If you hurt him, so help me God---"_

_"God cares about you about as much as I care about your empty threats" Naraku interrupted, his smug smile gone, "You knew what you were doing, having a one-night stand with me while you were dating him. You just wanted to rub this in my face! You knew you had a good thing going for you & you wanted me to see just how good it was & that I could never have it!"_

_Inuyasha's eyebrows raised. "What the hell are you talking about, Naraku? I had the one night stand because...because...well, I don't know why...but it wasn't to rub it in your face, you jackass"_

_Naraku wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's throat, bring his face close enough to touch his nose with the inu-hanyou's._

_"Put a dick in your mouth & shut the fuck up. Everyone knows you're the moron who destroyed a good relationship. You were too stupid to realize what you had now it's mine & I bet you wish you had that back, huh?"_

_Inuyasha struggled to breath, his face begining to turn red & not just from anger or humiliation. Naraku's smug smile came back into place._

_"Yes, I'll admit you were a pretty good fuck that night. But Sesshomaru," Naraku chuckled, "he sucked & rode me like a porn star. Oh, I know how much you wish you had that sex back, running around town, looking for the best whores to see who could give you that same orgasmic heaven Sesshomaru gave you"_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. How the hell did Naraku find out about that? Then his eyes narrowed. 'That damn Miroku!'_

_Naraku let go of his throat & he coughed, struggling to soothe his oxygen-deprived lungs again. Once he caught his breath, he looked up at Naraku who was smirking still, but this time it was a bit crazy rather than smug._

_"I got Sesshomaru wrapped around my pinky _and_ ring finger. There's no way you'll ever get him back"_

_"You don't even care for Sessh---" that name was still hard to think about, much less say out loud._

_"_**i **_don't care for him? You can't even say his fucking name! How the hell do you think you're going to win him back if you can't even say his name?!"_

_"You shut the hell up! I'm not trying to get back with him! But I won't let you hurt him because....because I...I still care for him...& he deserves better....you're only with him for the fuck!"_

_Naraku threw his head back & laughed. "Well, you got that right. I only got with him to rub it in _your_ face. And I was curious about how good he was in bed. I've already explained how good it was. But how does that justify why _you_ were with him, Yasha? You were in for the sex also, weren't you?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes lowered, which answered Naraku question._

_"Exactly. Don't point the fingers at me with the mud still dripping off of your hands"_

_Hakudoshi burst in, his eyes darting between Naraku & Inuyasha. "What the hell was all that yelling about?"_

_"It's fine, boss, we worked it out" Naraku said, smug smile back in place. _

_Their boss gave them another look, a look that said he didn't really believe that. "Alright. Get to work"_

_He left & Naraku glanced back at Inuyasha before he left the room. "Have fun with your cows while I have fun with my five star steak"_

_As soon as Naraku was gone, the itch made itself be known & Inuyasha shoved his hand down his pants. He sighed as the itch was relieved, only to hiss in pain as it began to burn fiercely, causing him to snatch his hand out. Eventually, he placed his hand back in his pants & felt around his sac & cock to see if he felt any bumps but there were none. Still....something was wrong..._

~*~*~*~

Woot! Wasn't bad for a flashback!...was it? o.O I hope you guys aren't getting disturbed or bored. I'm starting to lose a bit of my motivation & I tend to ramble on & on....but please, as always, review =]


	11. Chapter 11

Voi la! I present chapter 11! =D A lot of my reviewers didn't care for the whole Kouga's-a-whore thing. Sorry to throw that curve ball *sweatdrop*. I'm going somewhere with that so hold on just a little longer =]

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story

~*~*~

Naraku straightened his shirt & rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!"

There was a patter of feet & then a set of slow footsteps before the door was opened to reveal Sesshomaru. His eyes widened & Naraku smiled.

"Hey, baby" Naraku purred, leaning forward to kiss Sesshomaru, "how have you been?"

Sesshomaru leaned back away from the kiss. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been...around town"

"Around town? What the hell have you been _doing_?"

Naraku shifted his weight to the other foot & sighed. "Look, Sessh, some things came up & umm---"

"Some thi--? Naraku, I haven't heard from you in two damn weeks!"

"I know. I apologize for that"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, the corner of his lips turned down slightly. "What have you been up to?"

Naraku didn't like lying. He had only lied three times in his entire life & it always had something to do with fighting someone in school, saying the boy called his mother a bad word so he hit him when the boy just refused to give him his pencil back, he lied to his mother about going to his friend's house when actually they went to the convientant store & hung out in the parking lot smoking & then he lied to his father about taking candy out of the crystal jar in the kitchen.

But (back to the point), he didn't want to let Sesshomaru know what he had been doing. How would he explain without giving anything away?

"Sessh, you know I have two jobs & I'm a manager of a restaurant. Sometimes I get a bit busy"

"You couldn't call?"

"I know this might not mean much right now but I am sorry"

Sesshomaru sighed, looking away from Naraku to stare down at his feet for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize, for one, & wonder if you wouldn't mind coming out with me for a bit"

There was a silence as Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment. He hoped the inu-youkai couldn't read the nervousness on his face. Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame.

"Naraku, I seriously don't even know why you think after all this time of you not saying a word to me that I would back out with you"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "So, we're breaking up?"

"I didn't say that. I just don't see why you think everything's going to be all dandy like it was"

"I honestly don't think that, Sessh. I just counted on you to be more forgiving"

"You want me to kiss your ass & tell you that nothing has changed, Naraku?"

"No. I understand you're frustrated with me right now---"

"Ya damn skippy"

"Can I finish?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms & rolled his eyes, signalling for Naraku to continue.

Naraku sighed. "Ok, I messed up. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you"

"And how do you feel about me, Naraku?"

"I care for you, moron!"

"You've never said it to me! You have never said you loved me! Who cares if you care about me? I care about animals but I still kill roaches & spiders!"

"What? You've never told me _you_ loved _me_ either! You think I'm cheating on you or something?"

Sesshomaru blinked. He realized then that he'd never said he loved Naraku either, which made him feel like a hypocrite but what the hell? "I never accused you of that, Naraku, though I wouldn't be surprised"

Naraku eyes narrowed into slits. "You are cheating on me, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Where the hell did that come from, Nara---"

"You're cheating on me which is why you're acting all defensive & accusing _me_!"

"I only said I wouldn't be surprised! I didn't accuse you of shit yet!"

"Yet?! So you admit you were going to?"

"By the way you're acting, it seems like you are cheating! Trying to turn this shit around on me! Stop playing games!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about!"

A neighbor across the hall from them opened her door & peeked out, looking upset & a mess. "Can you guys keep it down? My grandchild is trying to sleep"

"Go fuck yourself!" Naraku yelled.

The woman's eyes widened & then her eyebrows shot down & her mouth opened to retort but Sesshomaru jumped in, leaning off the wall.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kaede. He was just leaving"

The woman grumbled a bit & went back into her apartment. Sesshomaru sighed & glared at Naraku who was also glaring at him.

"Naraku, I think you should leave"

Naraku didn't respond for soem time & then he smirked. "And to think I was about to treat your cheating ass out to dinner tonight. I've been nothing but good to you & this is how you repay me. I had planned a damn dinner on our little cliff so we could watch the damn stars & all! I may have wasted my time but I'm glad I didn't waste my money"

"I didn't che---get out of here, Naraku. Just go home"

The kumo stared at him for a moment, shook his head & then walked off, jumping into his car & riding off with a screech of his tires. Mrs. Kaede poked her head out again, watching Sesshomaru as leaned over the banister on his elbows, massaging his temples. She knew only a little bit of what has been going on with him & she knew that he was pretty stressed out in his relationships.

"Sesshomaru? Is everything ok?"

The inu-youkai straightened up & gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm fine, Mrs. Kaede. I'm sorry for the disruption. Have a good night"

He then walked back into his apartment & closed the door without waiting for her to reply. She remembered how happy he used to look when that other young man with the silver hair used to come over. His eyes used to light up like golden stars. Sure, they fought quite a bit & disturbed her sleep sometimes with their rutting (at this, she shook her head, smiling, remembering) but she knew how happy Sesshoamru was with that young man. Through all their fighting & arguing, Sesshomaru was always glad to take him back. She wondered what happened to the young man with the doggy ears & why they broke up.

Shaking her head, the old woman decided to mind her business & go back to knitting.

~*~*~

Naraku squealed his way downtown, furious beyond words. How_ dare _that mutt accuse him? After all that Naraku did for him & a little absence made Sesshomaru think too hard. He punched the steering wheel & let a out a frustrated growl, his teeth gritted. How _dare _he!

He drove to his secret spot, the cliff, & sat down, muttering angrily. The thought of having feelings for the inu-youkai never once entered his mind. Yeah, he was beautiful, he was great in bed & he even cooked for Naraku on their anniversary. But Naraku couldn't find it in his heart to love another. Most of his relationships lasted one night. The longest, besides this one with Sesshomaru, was two days.

Naraku dropped his head between his knees, breathing slowly. He still couldn't wrap his head around this. Was it him? Was it Sesshomaru? Was it something he said or did that Naraku didn't pay attention to?

_"You've never said it to me! You've never said you loved me!"_Naraku remembered Sesshomaru yelling.

He sighed & lifted his head to look at the stars. Sesshomaru should've been here. Maybe they couldn't be together but being on bad terms with him didn't sit right with Naraku. What if he wanted to have sex with him again? There's no way in hell Sesshomaru would say yes if they were still mad at each other. But Naraku had to do something. Something to get back at Sesshomaru for wrongly accusing him of cheating. Tossing the food from the picnic Naraku had planned for them over the cliff, Naraku got up & drove home.

~*~*~

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch heavily & rested his face in his hands, sighing. He felt mentally drained because of the argument which caused him stress & still being in the process of getting over Inuyasha. Kagome came out of her room & sat beside him.

"Sessh, what was all the yelling for? I only heard something about Naraku being glad he didn't waste his money...?"

The inu-youkai sighed again, leaning back & closing his golen orbs. "He accused me of accusing _him _of cheating"

"Umm...really?"

"Yes. I was just upset that he came here tonight, thinking that after not contacting me for two weeks, I was going to just run into his arms or something"

"I'm sure he had a good reason"

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said she was stupid. "He would not tell me outright what he had been up to. The only thing he said was that he had been around town doing things. Then he said something about taking me out but..." he shook his head.

Kagome made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat. "Naraku is so good for you though. You two should try & work it out"

"I'm not so sure anymore. He was so quick to shoot back at me, it didn't make any sense whatsoever"

"Hmm. Maybe he's just stressed out, having two jobs & all"

Sesshomaru began to ponder on that. So Naraku was the manager of that restaurant he & Kagome had gone to before. Where else did he work? What did he do? Was it so hard that it stressed him out which, in turn, made him take his stress out on Sesshomaru?

"You wouldn't happen to know where else he works, do you, Kagome?"

"Yeah, he works with Inuaysha"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes & looked at Kagome slowly. "At the club?"

"Mhm. He told me what he did there but I don't remember"

So he worked with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had been planning, just a few seconds ago, to maybe go visit him at work & straighten some things out with Naraku, considering he didn't know where Naraku lived. He didn't think visiting at the other job would help. With him being the manager there, he must be too busy for visiting. But going to see him at the club? With the potiential of Inuyasha being there?

**Don't tell me your intimidated by that half-breed**

'No, I'm not. I just don't want to get into an argument with him about something or the other'

**So...in other words...you're intimidated**

'Trying to avoid conflict & being intimidated are two different things'

**Well, duh. I'm just calling it like I see it**

'Just...shut up'

His youkai chuckled & receeded to a place in Sesshomaru's mind. The inu-youkai made up in his mind then to take a chance at confronting Inuyasha to go talk to Naraku. If anything else, he could let the kumo explain. Then he wouldn't feel like he could've done something to help their relationship. But, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he really _wanted _ to be in a relationship with Naraku anymore...

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha shifted again, which reminded him to get out of his car. He got out after a moment of convincing himself, repeating in his head that this was the best decision. The itch had been driving him crazy for the past two weeks & now it hurt to piss. He resisted the urge to scratch as he walked up the steps to the hospital & to the front desk.. The urge was so great, his hands twitched. The only thing that kept his hands away from his tender groin, besides being in public, was the burn that followed if he did scratch it. The burn was worse than the itch; bad enough that it made his eyes water.

"How may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"My nuts itch. I want to see a doctor" Inuyasha grumbled, feeling embarassed but figuring beating around the bush wouldn't help.

The woman was taken off guard by the blunt statement but she handed a clipboard to him. "If you would please fill this survey out, the doctor will be right with you"

Inuyasha muttered under his breath & sat down to fill out the form. First, middle, last name. Address. City, state, zip code. Symptoms. How long have you had them? When was your last menstral cycle? (that had Inuyasha raising an eyebrow). When did you first notice these symptoms...

Inuyasha slammed the pen back on the clipboard & flung it down on the nurse's desk, causing the woman to look up.

"Sir, is there a prob---"

"I want to see the doctor! I don't have the time or the patience to fill out this damn form!"

"If you fill this out then that will be the questions that the doctor won't have to ask you, sir, so if you would please finish filling it---"

"I can't sit! Get the doctor right _now!_"

"Sir, please, keep it down" the woman responded patiently, which irritated the hell out of Inuyasha.

"Lady, if you don't get the doctor, you'll be glad you're already at the hospital" Inuyasha growled in a low voice, his eyes hard.

The woman's black eyes stared at him then she picked up a phone by her left hand.

"Docter to the front entrance" she said into it & her voice was echoed over the intercom, "docter to the front entrance"

Inuyasha waited for a doctor to arrive impatiently, leaning on the counter. When a doctor finally came, a man about Inuyasha's height with orange hair & green eyes, he looked Inuyasha up & down then at the woman behind the desk.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

"This man here has...umm, he wanted to see a doctor immediately" the woman stumbled. The doctor looked at Inuyasha again & extended a hand.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Shippou. What can I do for you?"

Inuyasha ignored the hand. "My nuts are itchy & it hurts to piss" he said bluntly. Dr. Shippou grimaced a little & put his hand down by his side.

"I'll examine you in my room then, Mr...?"

"Inuyasha"

"Alright then, Mr. Inuyasha. Follow me. Thank you, Kanna"

Inuyasha followed Dr. Shippou to his examining room where he was interrogated about what was going on. It wasn't _as_ humiliating as Inuyasha thought it was going to be. Dr. Shippou didn't make him feel like some ugly freak like he was begining to think. Who the hell went around with itchy nuts?

Finally, Dr. Shippou stated that he was finished & the tests he ran on Inuyasha would be back in about two to three weeks. Then he said something that made Inuyasha's heart stop.

"Mr. Inuyasha, I'm concerned about your condition" he said solemnly.

"Why? What's going on?" the inu-hanyou asked, shifting against the itch again.

Dr. Shippou noticed & nodded to himself as if he was answering a question in his head. "From the discharge that's been ejecting from your peni--"

"Ugh, don't say the medical term for it" Inuyasha growled, grimacing. The doctor blinked.

"Umm, what word for it makes you comfortable?"

"I dunno...just use something like...hoo hoo diddy...I don't know, just don't use the p-word"

The doctor blinked again & then cleared his throat. "From the discharge that's been leaking out of your...hoo hoo diddy, I suspect you may have tinea cruris"

Once Dr. Shippou started using big words like that, Inuyasha couldn't help but tune him out. "Say what now?"

"It seems like you have a build-up of organisms living in your urinary tract. Most likely caused from someone who has gonorrhea. From what you tell me, you have been having unprotected sex with several different prostitutes. Any one of them could be infected & with you having sex with them..."

Inuyasha's body suddenly felt heavy & his eyes closed against the weight of everything that has been going on. It was just too much. Something had to give or be corrected. It was too much of a toll on him & he was already feeling like shit. Now on top of that, he might have an STD.

"Thank you, Dr. Shippou. Call when my results are in" Inuyasha muttered, dragging his body out the door & to his car & then home to his bed when he curled up under the blankets & cried. What he wouldn't give to have someone hold him....

~*~*~*~

I'm satisfied with the way this is going! =D I'm glad most of you guys are enjoying this. I'm not sure if chapter 12 will be up tomorrow as I have company & need to play host...but please believe I'll deliver brand spankin' new chapters as fast as I can for you guys' entertainment =]


	12. Chapter 12

Umm...not much to say for a change hehe. Enjoy =]

I do not own any characters in this story

~*~*~*~*~

"Get back before dinner. I want us to go out"

"Alright"

Sesshomaru jumped into his car & drove to the club where Inuyasha & Naraku worked. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. There was a good possiblity he might run into Inuyasha, though he didn't work until the evening time but who was to say his schedule hadn't changed? The inu-youkai wasn't even sure what he would say or do if he saw his ex. Hm. His ex. Which one exactly because it didn't seem like he & Naraku were in a relationship anymore, considering he didn't even have the _desire_ to mend anything between them. He just didn't feel that connection anymore.

Pulling into a parking spot directly in front of the front door, Sesshomaru gathered his thoughts. He was going to find Naraku, let him explain what he had been up to for two weeks & then try to break it off easily. Then he thought about that. Why listen to his explaination when he was still going to break up with him no matter what? Ok, scratch that then. He would find Naraku & break up with him as gently as he can. Who knew how Naraku would react? But Sesshomaru figured he'd lose his cool so he prepared himself.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car & entered the club which looked almost deserted. There was only an older man at the bar & a couple in in the back booth. Then Miroku came out from the breakroom in the back, eyes widening.

"Oh, hey, Sesshomaru. What's up?"

Sesshomaru hated being asked 'what's up'. Like, really, how was one supposed to answer that with something other than 'nothing much'?. "Is Naraku here?"

"Uh, yeah, but he's on lunch break"

"Well, where is he?"

"At Burger King. He should be coming back in a few minutes"

Nodding, Sesshomaru sat & rested his chin in his hand. "Then I'll wait for him"

Miroku seemed to shift uncomfortablly. "Ok. Um, did you...did you want something to drink or...?"

"Just a margarita" Sesshomaru said without thinking which brought back memories of he & Naraku's first date. The memories did not stir up any feelings in him like he thought they would. He braced himself for that empty, nostalgic sadness that never came.

Miroku served him their biggest glass, hoping it would maybe brighten up Sesshomaru's mood a bit. It was none of his business but he had to ask. Sitting down across from the inu-youkai, he cleared his throat.

"Hey, umm...Sessh, this isn't any of my buisness but umm...."

"Out with it, ningen" Sesshomaru muttered, dipping a claw into his drink & stirring it.

"Ok...umm, why do you want to see Naraku?"

"Hn. You're right, it is none of your business" the inu-youkai stated, sipping his drink.

Miroku forced a nervous laugh, twiddling his thumbs. "Well, I only asked because...well, Naraku's crazy"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from his drink. "Pardon?"

"He's crazy. He dated my girlfriend way back when & he lost it when she broke up with him"

"Oh? What do you define as crazy?"

"Stalking someone with the intention of killing them"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of his margarita. "So Naraku was trying to kill....your girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, he kept coming to her house & he tried to break in. One time, he followed her to her mom's house & left a note on her windshield!"

"What did the note say?"

"That he was watching her"

Sesshomaru didn't dare put it past Naraku to do something stupid like that. You could look at the guy & tell he'd have a problem with someone breaking up with him. The inu-youkai narrowed his eyes a bit. In retrospect, he remembered looking into Naraku's eyes once & getting the feeling that something about him was...off. Unstable. Miroku could very well be telling the truth, considering he'd known Naraku longer than he had. But Miroku had no proof that Naraku tried to kill the woman. He just stalked her & made empty threats.

"Well...that explains why he's crazy. But I don't see why you would think he tried to kill her"

"All I'm saying is that the guy's crazy. Yasha told me you two were dating so..."

That had Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. "What concern is it of Inuyasha's if I date Naraku or anyone else?"

"Well, I mean, he still cares for you, Sessh. He doesn't want you to ge---"

"First of all, do not call me Sessh, ningen" Sesshomaru growled, setting his empty mug on the table, "second of all, I'd be surprised if even thought of me once"

Miroku gulped. "Ok. But he really does, Sessh...omaru. He may have slept with some hoes but---"

"He did _what_--?!"

At that moment, the door opened & in walked Naraku. When he noticed Sesshomaru, he stopped, silent for a moment.

"Well, long time no see, Sessh" he muttered, setting his things down on one of the tables so he could face the two with his arms folded.

"It's only been two days"

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

Sesshomaru stood & walked over to the kumo, wanting to break up with him in a way that wasn't loud & liable to cause a scene.

"Look, Naraku. You're a great guy & all but---"

"But? Why the but? Are you trying to break up with me now?"

"I just think it's best if---"

"I don't give a rat's ass if you think it's best! After all I've done for you & you break up with me?!"

The few customers that were left turned to look at them. Miroku sat stone still where Sesshomaru left him, probably hoping to fall into a hole in the floor & disappear. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably.

"And speaking of ass..." Naraku continued, "I wined & dined you to get yours"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed & the corners of his lips turned down. "You were only good to me...to have sex with me...?"

The front door opened, distracting Naraku from answering & taking Sesshomaru by (mild) surprise from finishing his sentence, to reveal Inuyasha. The inu-youkai froze when he saw Sesshomaru & Naraku, his eyes darting between the two.

"Um...hey" he said awkwardly, fiddling with the keys in his hand.

"Inuyasha" Naraku responded, nodding in acknowledgement. Sesshomaru was too shoked to answer.

Damnit! He was hoping he would have to be in Inuyasha's presence. With this whole triangle affair going on, who knew what would happen?

~*~*~

Kikyou sat in the waiting room of the hospital, bouncing her knee nervously. Kouga had been sick for several days before Tanuki walked into his room & discovered he had had a severe fever. He had been shuddering, body red as a chili pepper & sweating, muttering, his teeth chattering together as if he was cold & his body twitching. Their pimp instructed Kikyou to take Kouga to the hospital. Kouga was one of his best prostitutes & he couldn't afford to have him sick or dying.

Kouga wasn't the first one that got sick. They lost another one of their own to HIV/AIDS last summer. He had also been one of Tanuki's best ones & also his favorite. It was a tragic lost to them all. If Kouga died, she wasn't sure what she would do.

The man in a white coat walked up to her, clipboard in hand. "Ms. Kikyou, I assume?"

She nodded, standing. The doctor reached out his hand which she shook. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jaken. I treated Mr. Miroku & after running some tests, it turns out he has gonorrhea, as I suspected"

Kikyou gasped. Tanuki now had no use for Kouga since he had an STD. "Is it treatable?"

The doctor nodded once. "Yes, it is. I am prescribing him two medications to help him with the discomfort but he can not have sex while he is having this treatment"

Whoa. He was not going to be happy about that. "So he can't fu--- have sex...at all?"

"No. It may be treatable but it can still spread to other partners. Not to mention it'd be very uncomfortable for him considering his groin is very sensitive"

Kikyou shook her head. Tanuki had always told them about protecting themselves when they 'went out on missions', as he refered to it as. Kouga should have known better than to bare-back.

"May I go see him?" she asked. Dr. Jaken nodded & lead her to the room Koga was in. Koga was laying on the bed, looking as pale as if he'd never been out in the sun. She was glad to see the red gone from his complexion. That was disturbing to see someone get _that_ red without exploding or something. She walked up to his bed & placed her hand on his which caused him to open his eyes.

"Hey, Kikyou" he muttered, voice hoarse.

"Hey yourself. You heard what was wrong with you?"

Koga closed his eyes again & sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Tanuki's gunna kill me"

"No, he won't. But he'll probably kick you out the house since you won't have anymore clients"

The young man squeezed his shut, struggling not to cry. Kikyou pulled up a chair & sat down, staring at her fingernails. With Kouga out the house, who would she speak with? Yeah, Tanuki would let her visit Kouga if he found a place _to_ live, but sheknew she wouldn't be able to spend the night. She talked with Kouga about everything & thought of him somewhat like a little brother but more like a best friend. She'd love to move out with Kouga. It wasn't like she wanted to prostitute for the rest of her life with all the dirty men that try to marry her, be her boyfriend or impregnate her. But she could almost hear Tanuki cursing her out, telling her of course she couldn't move out, not while she's still free of STDs, no children on the way & bringing him good money.

"I'll still love you like my little brother no matter what happens, Kouga" Kikyou whispered.

"I know. Love you more" Kouga responded, starting to sound drowsy.

"Get some rest. I'll be here"

She got no response except for a light snore severl moments later. Kikyou sat contemplating her life, how she got involved with Tanuki, what could have been different if she hadn't gotten to be where she is now. If only she hadn't dropped out of high school, persuaded by Tanuki's tempting promises, maybe she'd have a family by now & a loving husband.

Just then, Tanuki walked in, face grim.

'Speak of the devil' the whore thought sourly.

"Have you spoken with the doctors?" Tanuki asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes"

"What did they say?"

"He's got gonorrhea"

The pimp hung his head, shaking it a few times. "Damnit" he muttered.

He walked over to Kouga & shook his hand, waking him up. Kouga groaned & turned his head to look at Tanuki, his eyes widening.

"Tanuki! What are you do---"

"What have I always told you about STDs?"

"That...that we should wear condoms to reduce the risk of getting it---"

"So how did you come about getting gonorrhea?"

"I-I have having sex w-w-without a cond---"

Tanuki slapped Kouga across the face, his own expressionless. Kikyou's hands flew up to her mouth. Tanuki wasn't usually the violent type though he never played when it came to him & his money.

"Tanuki..." she said, hesitantly standing.

He pointed a claw at her. "Sit your ass down, hoe, I'm not talking to you right now"

She obeyed, pressing her palm to her mouth. Kouga held the cheek Tanuki slapped, panting in fear. Then the pimp turned back to him, eyes narrowing.

"When you get out of this hospital, you're coming home, getting your shit & moving out. I don't give a rat's ass where you go but you're not staying in my house, all idle & not earning me any money"

"B-but I have no money to move ou----"

"Did I ask you damn question? Did I?!"

"No, sir"

"Then shut the fuck up! You ain't getting one damn penny from me. You knew the risk of fucking without a condom now you're paying the price"

'Twice' Kikyou added in her head, still cowering in her chair.

Tanuki glared at Kouga for a moment then at Kikyou. Turning on his heel, he walked towards the door & turned back to face them.

"You better start looking for some replacement hoes, Kikyou. I'm not going to lose my money"

"Yes, sir" Kikyou whispered, slowly lowering her hands into her lap.

And with that, Tanuki left.

~*~*~

Whoo! Drama, drama, drama, eh? I had a blast writing this, as crazy as that seems. I was losing my inspiration but I woke up this morning at freaking 6am & all of this just bomb-rushed me. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm always happy to get reviews =]


	13. Chapter 13

Woot! Chapter 13 & I'm still getting ideas for this story =] *Crickets* Umm....yeah, enough delay, let's get to the story =D

I do not own any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~

The world seemed to disappear around Sesshomaru. Inuyasha walking through the door was one of the last things he expected. Wasn't he supposed to come in at 4pm or something? What the hell was he doing here so early? What was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to say?

"Sesshomaru...what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Your little sweetheart & I were having a conversation" Naraku said smiling smugly & pulling Sesshomaru closer to him, "We were about to go back to his house"

He laughed as Sesshomaru shoved away from him & noticed the anger swirling in Inuyasha eyes. Oh, yes. He was going to be an ass & rub it _all _in Inyasha's face.

"He was just talking about you. He said you weren't that good in bed--"

"Stop it, Naraku" Sesshomaru growled, baring his fangs.

"How do you call yourself a seme, Inuyasha, if you come before your uke?"

The inu-hanyou's face burned in humiliation. "That only happened twice!"

"You've done the same thing, Naraku" Sesshomaru commented but the kumo ignored him.

"Twice? My, God, maybe you should bottom then"

"Shut up, Naraku" Inuyasha grumbled, putting his things down in the breakroom. Naraku & Sesshomaru followed, ready to get away from the customers' stares.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm just getting started" the spider said, the corners of his lips curling upward, "Sesshomaru moaned my name _so_ sweetly"

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled, swerving away from the counter that he put his things on to look at Naraku.

"The faces he made were just orgasmic!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I became quite addicted to him. He pleasured me better than any whore you've slept with, I'm sure"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Naraku faced Sesshomaru, leaving Inuyasha staring dumbfounded & frozen. "He's been going to the whorehouse downtown for the past two weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if he's caught something from one of those sluts"

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. "Is he telling the truth? You slept with prostitutes?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, his eyes looking in the opposite direction from Sesshomaru. And to think he was hoping to mend things with the silver-haired youkai beauty. Naraku just blew that chance. Or maybe it was his fault from the begining.

"When did you sleep with them?"

"...The last time I...had oral sex with one...was like...five days ago---"

"Last time? How many times have you slept with them, Inuyasha?!"

"Umm...I only had sex with one....oral with five"

Sesshomaru eyes widened. He was almost scared to ask..."How many times?" he whispered.

"I...I lost count at seventeen"

Sesshomaru's jaw actually dropped, though he closed his mouth back quickly, & he huffed, gritting his teeth. Seventeen times with six whores? Maybe he should sign Inuyasha up to become one of them.

"And that's surprising, considering Inuyasha isn't even all that good" Naraku muttered.

Sesshomaru frowned & looked at Naraku. "How would you know?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm but Naraku ignored him. "Oh, we had this one night stand a couple of months ag---"

"How long was a couple of months ago?!"

"Meh...I'd say about...three months, maybe?"

Sesshomaru turned his angry, hurt eyes to Inuyasha. "So that number that I found! That was Naraku's!"

Inuyasha head hung. Naraku raised an eyebrow in his direction. "So _that's_ why you two broke up? You let him find out you cheating on him?"

"Inuyasha, you damn bastard! You told me you weren't cheating! I knew you were lying, you fucking jackass!"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut in shame. He only came here to get the jacket that he left last night & things were spiraling out of control. If he felt like things were getting stressful dealing with possibly having an STD & coming to terms with his lingering feelings for Sessh, he was seriously starting to lose his mind & his sanity. How did things get this far out of control? Was he just simply not paying attention to the way things were going on?

"My, Yasha, what a web you've weaved" Naraku purred.

Not having the energy to even stand up anymore, Inuyasha flopped down on the couch & leaned forward until his head was between his knees.

"You're not going to say anything?" Sesshomaru growled, "You're just going to sit there like a shunned child?"

"Sessh...I can't...I can't deal with this right now..."

"If you'd kept your hands & _other _objects to yourself, we wouldn't even be having this conversation!"

Inuyasha just shook his head slowly in response. "This is...just to much to handle right now"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Inuyasha, the least you can do is apologiz---"

"ALRIGHT THEN! i'M SORRY, DAMNIT! I FUCKED UP! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" Inuyasha exploded, raising his face which was red with angry & humilation, not to mention his eyes were starting to water in anger.

Sesshomaru did not appreciate being hollered at. "I honestly don't know what I want you to say. I thought I wanted you to explain, though it wouldn't have changed anything between us. I thought I wanted to just hear you say you were sorry"

Inuyasha threw his hands up. "I _just _ said it!"

"Because you were frustrated with Naraku & I hounding you with questions & accusations!"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Sessh. You know me"

Naraku decided to sit, watching the argument play out with amusement.

"It has taken you _this_ long to apologize & all because you're frustrated" Sesshomaru muttered.

Inuyasha felt like curling into a ball in a dark corner & crying until all the water in his body ran down his face. There was no way he was going to able to get out of this, no way to fix this, no way to explain anything. His lies & his ways frustrated Sesshomaru so much that the inu-youkai refused to listen to him. Apologies were just falling on deaf ears & the words he should've said long ago were now useless. He dropped his head between his knees again & wept.

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly & swallowed before he spoke. "I came here hoping I wouldn't have to confront you. I knew...upon seeing you, an argument was sure to follow"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "So why _did _ you come then?"

"To break it off with you"

Naraku froze. "What? Why?"

"There is nothing more to our relationship than sex. I would've gone along with that little game until our argument the other day. Naraku, I don't trust you & I personally don't want anything to do with you anymore"

Naraku glared hatefully at the inu-youkai. "Nothing more to do with me? So you expect me to just fall off the face of the Earth?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

The kump scoffed. "You & your slutty ex on the couch there are worthless to me. You were nothing more than good fucks. You're not going to leave me! I'm leaving _you!_"

**Um...does it make a difference who's leaving who? I mean, what kind of satisfaction does some guy get when he breaks up with **_**you**_** instead of **_**you **_**breaking up with **_**him**_**?**

Sesshomaru ignored his youkai, though it did have a point.

"Do as you please, Naraku. It doesn't matter to me anymore" Sesshomaru said quietly, walking towards the door to leave.

"It should"

Sesshomaru stopped & turned to look at Naraku. "Why should it?"

"Because I know where you live, bitch"

~*~*~*

The shortest chapter so far but I had to have a little cliff hanger *smiley sweatdrop*. I'm trying to draw this story to a close so this chapter was difficult to write without rushing it. I've got some more ideas for the next chapter so it'll be longer. Mind leaving me a review? =D


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~

Kagome walked in the apartment with a sigh, tossing her things on the couch & the dinner she brought home on the table.

"Seeessh" she called weakly, "I got us some dinner"

She heard the bathroom door open & Sesshomaru walked in with only a towel around his waste. He put his hand on top of her head in greeting.

"Hey. How was your day? Thanks for dinner" he said

Kagome yawned. "No problem. It wasn't bad really, but my mom called me & told me my grandfather died. His funeral is this weekend so I'll be going back home for a few days"

Sesshomaru sat down with his plate of food. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kagome. Are you ok?"

"Yeah" the woman responded, sitting down across from him, "I didn't really know him. The last time I saw him was around 14 years ago"

They ate in silence & then decided to get under a blanket together & watch a movie.

"Disney or Lifetime?" Kagome asked, looking at the inu-youkai, who shrugged.

"I'll grow bored & fall asleep either way"

She smiled & decided to put in one of her favorite Disney classics, The Lion King. No matter how many times she watched it, Mufasa dying still saddened her, Scar always pissed her off with his manipulating & she always hoped Simba's little roar wouldn't start the stampede. Wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere, unfortunately.

As Timon & Pumbaa were telling Simba to leave his past behind him, Sesshomaru dozed off. She paused the movie & watched his peaceful expression. She hadn't seen that face in a long time. Even while dating Naraku, his facial muscles were still tense. Sighing & leaning over to tuck the couch blanket around him, she remembered Sessh telling her about the argument he, Naraku & Inuyasha got into at the club & how he broke it off with Naraku, who didn't take it very well. Sesshomaru didn't tell her what he said but he looked trouble.

Once the movie ended, Kagome nudged Sesshomaru awake, who opened one eye & narrowed it at her.

"C'mon now" she said, "Go to bed & rest there. You got classes in the morning"

He stretched & groaned. "The holidays need to be longer"

Kagome scoffed. "Nu-uh, the holidays need to be shorter! I'm tired of dealing with customers & their complaints"

"That's not my problem" Sesshomaru teased, standing & stretching again, "If the store you worked at didn't have such crappy items, you wouldn't be hasseled by complaining customers"

She threw a pillow at him & eventually, they both went to bed.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha layed curled up in his bed. The heavy, dark drapes in his bedroom blocked out the majority of sunlight, which was exactly how he wanted it. It didn't feel right having the sun shine. Things were just too complicated & he was hurting. Besides the whole ordeal with Naraku & the Sesshomaru two days before, his test results were coming in soon, possibly that day, & he was nervous as hell. What would he do if he really did have that STD Dr. Shippou told him about? He would never be able to have sex again & he'd probably be in pain or discomfort for the rest of his life. The thought made him whimper quietly, curling up tighter into a ball.

The doorbell rang.

He got up very slowly, eyes unfocused & opened the door to his bedroom, the sunlight from his living room windows burst in & poked painfully at his sensitive eyes. He squinted & went to open the front door which brought in more sunlight. The UPS man eyed him carefully.

"Hello. Um, package for Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha grunted & signed for the package, then took it out of the delivery man's hand then shut the door without a word. Looking down at the package in his hands, Inuyasha inhaled sharply. It was his test results. Immediately, he heart began to race. What if, by some miracle, he wasn't infected? What would he do?

_'_Stop fucking the whores' he swore to himself, closing his eyes as if in prayer, 'Please, God, if you're listening, don't let me have this STD. I promise I won't mess with whores anymore. Hell, I'll even try & work it out with Sessh. Pardon my French, by the way. I'm just really, really desperate'

Inuyasha set the package on the table. He was too nervous right now. If he found out he was positive, he'd probably cry, maybe even consider suicide. Then again, if he was negative, he'd probably do the same, minus the suicide part. Sitting down on his couch, he put his face in his hands. So many things started to nag at his brain & his mind began to wander. What did Naraku mean when he told Sessh he knew where the inu-youkai lived? As if he had a reason for bringing that up. Inuyasha's heart dropped as he remembered what Miroku told him. Didn't he try to kill Sango when she broke up with him?

_'"Because I know where you live, bitch"_

Inuyasha grabbed his things & rushed out the door, his heart thudding almost painfully in his chest.

~*~*~*

Sesshomaru walked quickly out of his class, sighing in relief that he didn't have another one for an hour. He figured he could just go to & get some coffee somewhere & people watch until that class started. Wasn't like there was anything else to do here anyway. Walking to a nearby cafe, he sat & ordered a cappaccino. He stared out the window & watched the business men & women walk by, his mind wandering. What did Inuyasha mean when he said this was too much to deal with? If he hadn't been such a douchbag, all of this could have been avoided but no, he was just too stubborn.

**Just like you**

'Did I ask you to respond?'

**It doesn't matter. I responded anyway**

'Infuriating creature'

His youkai chuckled, amused at his irritation. Sesshomaru was mentally stressed over the ordeal as well. Not that he was neccessarily _afraid_ of what Naraku would try to do but he was concerned. He hoped he didn't involve Kagome, considering she had nothing to do with this.

**She's going home, remember?**

'That's right...'

The waitress set down his cup of cappaccino & he began to stir it with a spoon absentmindedly. Kagome was supposed to be leaving in two more days. Hopefully, if Naraku was planning anything in revenge, he would wait until she left. Sesshomaru refused to think of what would happen if, in a worst case scenario, he took Kagome as hostage.

He quickly stopped that train of thought & focused on something else, sipping his cappaccino. Maybe he should take a break from relationships & enjoy being single. Kagome didn't seem to mind the single life for the most part, only complaining about it on Valentine's Day. Sesshomaru usually bought her candies & balloons to cheer her up. He smirked. She can be so easily pleased. If one gave her a candy bar, she'd be near tears, thanking them.

Glancing at his watch, Sesshomaru reminded himself that he had 15 more mintes. He didn't dare be late for Physcology. It was one of his hardest classes & he always made sure to be very prompt to that class & write down every single thing his professor said. So what he was an overachiever. He was going to get somewhere in life!

He suddenly remembered a conversation with Inuyasha, who told him he was working himself too hard in school...

~*~ Flashbaaaaack! ~*~

_The doorbell rang & Kagome got up to answer the door._

_"Oh, hey, Yasha!"_

_"'Sup?"_

_"Not much" she responded, stepping back to let him in, "How've you been?"_

_The inu-hanyou stepped in, shrugging one shoulder. "Pretty good, I guess. You?"_

_"Same. Sesshomaru's in the bedroom, studying"_

_"Ugh, that nerd. He needs to take a break every once in a while"_

_He walked back towards the bedrooms & went into Sesshomaru's, who was at his desk, reading a thick book & writing something in a notebook every once in a while. He glanced up & smirked at Inuyasha._

_"Hey, Inu" he said, quickly going back to work._

_"Hey yourself, geek. Why are studying on a Saturday?"_

_"I have a mid-term Wednesday & I want to make at least an A-"_

_"Wednesday?! Sessh, today is _Saturday!"

_The silver-haired beauty paused in his reading to look up at him. "And?"_

_"Aaaand...you shouldn't be studying so early"_

_Sesshomaru chuckled & went back to writing notes. "I refuse to procrastinate, unless some people"_

_"Hey, I only procrastinated when the time called for it!"_

_The youkai chuckled again. "And when does the time call for it, koi?"_

_"Anyday other than Friday or Saturday"_

_Sesshomaru smiled & shook his head, continuing to write his notes. Inuyasha sighed & sat on the bed that they had sex on so many times. As rough as they could be sometimes & as much as Sesshomaru had them bouncing, there should be a dent in it. Well, they did crack the beam under the bed once, which caused the very middle of it to cave in very slightly. Neither of them realized till they fell onto the bed the next night & it protested & cracked again, louder this time. _

_"Hey, when will you be done? I'm bored" Inuyasha complained, yawning._

_"When I consider myself finished for the day"_

_"For the day? You mean you'll be right back at it tomorrow?!"_

_Sesshomaru closed the text & notebook then turned to his boyfriend & smiled. "I'll be back at it tonight"_

_Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. Sesshomaru walked over to him & kissed him, chuckling. "That is just something we're not on the same page about"_

_Inuyasha grunted at the kiss, wanting it to be longer. He'll make Sesshomaru make up for that kiss._

_"Yeah. You're a freakin' nerd when it comes to school" _

_Sesshomaru walked out the bedroom into the kitch wne Kagome was cooking dinner. "And you're a slacker"_

_Inuyasha leaned against the opposite wall to the kitchen. "You workaholic"_

_~*~_

Sesshomaru blinked down at his cup of cappaccino. Well, the cup his cappacino had been in. He waved the waitress over, paid the bill & slipped a fifteen dollar tip under his cup, then got up & walked to class. He had only minutes to spare but he decided to walk at his own pace. The teacher didn't get started for a while.

~*~ Skipping to later since I don't know what to write about the class ~*~

Sesshomaru sighed as he packed his things. More studying will be on the agenda for tonight. His professor was relentless with his pop quizzes & there was nothing more that Sesshomaru hated more than being unplesantly surprised.

Filing out of the classroom & into his car, Sesshomaru drove home. Traffic was a bit hectic, thanks to someone getting in a moderate wreck & everyone rubber-necking. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to pound on his car horn, screaming bloody murder. It wouldn't have made a difference. Once the pile-up cleared, Sesshomaru weaved in & out of traffic. He noticed a particular car keeping up with him, close enough to his rear bumper to make Sesshomaru irritated.

"Damn asshole" he muttered & changed lanes to let the car pass. Instead, it shifted into the lane with Sesshomaru, still close on his rear. The inu-youkai sighed in exasperation & shook his head.

As he turned into his apartment complex, the car turned elsewhere & Sesshomaru relaxed. He parked & went up to apartment, throwing his things down on the couch. He saw a note Kagome left on the fridge.

_**"Hey Sesshy, decided to go ahead & beat the traffic & go on home. Wish me luck ~Kags"**_

Damn. That meant he had to cook dinner. Sesshomaru threw the note away & looked into the freezer. All that seemed to be in there was ice cream & frozen breakfast food. He noticed a turkey in the back. How long would _that _ take? He grabbed it & read the instructions. If not thawed out, he could put it in hot water for..._FIVE HOURS?! _then bake it for..._THREE HOURS?!_

He shoved the turkey back in the freezer, disgusted, & took out the Eggo waffles. Nothing like instant waffles & some sausage, maybe even some eggs. He popped four of the waffles into the toaster & put some sausage patties on the stove to fry. The eggs he would do last so it could be fresh. He leaned on the counter, satisfied with this idea. It was quick, easy, he wouldn't burn the entire building down & he knew it was going to taste good. As he stroked his ego a bit, he heard the doorbell rang & froze. Who the hell would come to his apartment at 7pm?

He walked silently to the door & looked at the peephole. His heart stopped. Quickly unlocking the door & flinging it open he gaped.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?!"

~*~*~

Woot! Another chapter, for the win! Sorry if I'm boring you guys with trying to draw this out a bit. I promise to make up for that in the next chapter. There will probably only be about two or three at tha most, chapters left. Then I'll just work on some one-shots. Review? =]


	15. Chapter 15

Aaaand we're back! =D ...& getting right to the point lol

I do not own a damn thing...just the plot =]

~*~*~*~

Naraku's lips lifted slightly at the corners as he followed Sesshomaru. The youkai moved over into the next lane & Naraku followed suit. He didn't know why Sesshomaru always acted like he was so high & mighty, throwing him away away like he did as if he was repulsed by Naraku. Naraku thought that maybe it'd be best to bring him down a few pegs. He was sure he wasn't the only one who thought Sesshomaru was one arrogant bastard. Figuring he would draw less attention to himself, the kumo backed off. He didn't want to be at a red light & for Sesshomaru to jump out of his car to vent at him, though that was very unlike him. As Sesshomaru neared his apartment complex, Naraku turned into a driveway near it to make Sesshomaru think he wasn't following him.

Now, he sat & waited. For what? He wasn't sure. He just didn't feel like the time was right yet; too early. Every once in a while, he glanced up at the apartment while sharpening his blade, wondering exactly what he was going to do. He didn't want to neccessarily _kill _his ex. Just...hurt him a little. Cut off a finger or two...among other...things.

A malicious smile graced his face, causing his teeth to gleam in the street light. Earlier, he had seen Kagome leave with a suitcase, indicating she was going to be gone for a while. So his silver-haired beauty was all alone, eh?

Naraku looked up & noticed someone pacing back & forth on the walk-way in front of Sesshomaru's front door. Who the hell...? When the person turned back around & lifted his face to sigh exasperately, Naraku recognized Inuyasha & narrowed his eyes. What the hell was _he _ doing there? Weren't he & Sesshomaru fighting?

Finally, the inu-hanyou seemed to make up his mind & rang the doorbell. After a moment the door was opened to reveal a very surprised Sesshomaru. They exchanged a few words, fell into an awkward silence then Inuyasha nodded into the apartment. Sesshomaru let him in hesitantly & closed the door. Naraku seethed. More people around meant more chances for someone to call the police.

Then he smiled again. No matter. Inuyasha & Sesshomaru together just meant two more people to take his revenge out on. He personally had nothing against Inuyasha. Though besides his blowjobs, the sex was so bland, he should be tortured. The kumo finished sharpening his blade, smiling at his reflection in it, & stepped out the car.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Sessh. How's it going?"

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"Look, can I talk you for a moment? I won't be very long"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth behind his lips. Of all the people in the world...

"First, I was to know why you're here"

The hanyou sighed & shoved his hands in his pockets. "There is just some shit I want to clear up with you"

Things became silent between them while Sesshomaru thought about it. What did Inuyasha want to say now that he couldn't have said over the phone or something? Did he _really _have to come here? Sesshoamru figured it must be pretty serious if he came over here just to talk.

"& can I wait inside while you think about it? It's pretty cold out here" Inuyasha stated, nodding towards the living room. After a moment of hesitation, Sesshomaru stepped aside & let the hanyou in. _Now _what?

He stared down at the floor, wondering what to say to Inuyasha. The inu-hanyou was sitting on his couch, also staring at the floor.

"Now will you tell me why you;re here? Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinkin' lately..."

"Oh, I hope you didn't hurt yourself"

"Sessh...c'mon now, I'm serious"

Sesshomaru mentally cringed at the nickname. Too many memories..."What were you thinking about?"

"About...what we had. Our relationship"

"And what exactly were you thinking?"

The inu-hanyou took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I did you wrong when you didn't deserve it. You _were _good to me like you always said you were, & I pretty much did lie to you. When you found....that number...in my pocket, I hadn't cheated yet. He gave me his number in case anything came up..."

"What do you mean, if anything came up?"

"Like...if you'd found out...& I made the decision to call it off temporarily..."

Sesshomaru sighed audibly & sat down in a chair opposite of his ex. "And did you call it off temporarily?"

Inuyasha shook his head slightly. "No. Once you yelled at me, there was no need to. It was off so me & Naraku were still on for that weekend"

It hurt the inu-youkai to hear that but he appreciated Inuyasha letting him know, though he stayed silent. It was like salt in the wound to hear Inuyasha being so honest about cheating on him & the fact that he was right from the begining. He just didn't understand _why _ the hanyou was telling him now when they were over. Maybe he wanted them to get back togeth-- But he stopped that train of thought before he got his hopes up.

"So...why have you come?"

Inuyasha looked up at him, his eyes sad. "To apologize. One of the things you hollered at me for was how unapologetic I was & I want you to know that if you ever consider taking me back...I am so sorry, Sesshomaru. I don't _deserve_ another chance & I'll understand if you refuse to take me back but you had to know that...that I'm so sorry I put you through all that shit"

A warm wave of feeling washed down Sesshomaru's spine & arms & he nodded to acknowledge the apology. He was too afraid to say anything yet. The lump in his throat was an indication his voice might not sound the way he wanted it to.

Inuyasha flipped open his phone & smirked. "And today is the anniversary of the first time I took you out to that movie"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "That horrid film..."

The hanyou laughed & set his phone on the table. "It wasn't _that _ bad"

"Wasn't that bad? Then what was it about, Inu?"

Inuyasha smiled softly, catching his little nickname. "I don't know"

The youkai shook his head, smirking & realized he called Inuyasha by the little nickname he came up with a few years back. That had him feeling...good.

"Would you care for something to drink? I have tea, wine &...apple juice"

"Apple juice?"

Sesshomaru gave him a look. "Don't judge me"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, ok, I'll take some tea, please"

The silver-haired beauty nodded towards the kitchen then looked at Inuyasha again. "Then go get it"

They both laughed then as Inuyasha got up to go get his tea out of the kitchen & Sesshomaru rested his chin in his hand to contemplate. If one was to ask him would he date Inuyasha again yesterday, Sesshomaru would have declined. But with Inuyasha coming to his apartment & giving him a sincere apology like he did, it had him rethinking that. Even if they didn't date again (which didn't seem likely now), they can be friends...right? Sesshomaru honestly didn't think they could be friends very long. One of them was going to eventually go to the others' apartment & then they were going to rut like they always did.

The doorbell rang. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. Another visitor?

The inu-youkai stood & went to the door only to find Naraku standing there smirking. His heart sped up a little but his face didn't let any emotions slip through.

"Hello, Sesshomaru" Naraku crooned, red eyes twinkling.

What was he? Drunk?

**I blame it on drugs. This one time, I **_**swore **_**I got high from you inhaling marijuana smoke**

'Shut up'

"Hey yourself, Naraku. What brings you here?" the inu-youkai inquired.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I couldn't help but notice Kagome wasn't here..." Naraku accidently let on. He cringed mentally while Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"How did you know Kagome was gone?"

Naraku smiled maliciously. "Talk around the bar"

"Hn. How did _anyone else _ find out?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Inuyasha told Miroku or something"

"Now how would Inuyasha knwo? & why would he---"

"It doesn't matter. What are you up to?"

Sesshomaru was getting a bit tired of this game Naraku was playing. He couldn't make sense of how Naraku knew Kagome wasn't home. Of course not even Inuyasha knew considering Inuyasha hadn't come by his apartment in a while. "I know you did not come here to make small talk, Naraku. Get to the point"

"Alright, as you wish"

Naraku pulled the machette from behind his back, his face indifferent but his eyes excited. Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly & his heart skipped a beat. When Mirolu said Naraku was crazy, he didn't take something like this into consideration.

"It's funny, Sesshomaru, that you want me to get to the point, considering I sharpened this blade...just for you...& your little boyfriend, Inuyasha"

~*~*~

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!! I swear I saw a movie on Lifetime similar to this...then again...89% of Lifetime movies have something like this in the story somewhere. I swear I got this idea from my imagination though o.o. Review? =]


	16. Chapter 16

Well, aaaaaalrighty then! Let's get on with this, knowing you guys are probably about as excited as I am to find out what happens =]

I don't own any characters in this story...how many times do I have to say that? O.o

~~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha had come back from the kitchen to find Naraku behind Sesshomaru, a large, black machetter held to the inu-youkai's pale throat.

"Sit your ass down, boy" Naraku growled in a low voice to which Inuyasha obeyed. Not because he wanted to, but because Sesshomaru's life was in danger. & now they were both tied together, back to back, with their arms trapped between them as Naraku watched them closely from the couch, fingering the hilt of his machette.

"I bet you two never thought you'd be in a predicament like this" Naraku murmured, looking down at his blade.

"I bet you didn't think you'd get dumped for being an ass either" Inuyasha said, fangs bared at Naraku who slapped him across the face with his machetter. Sesshomaru couldn't see his face, but he knew Inuyasha was bleeding.

"You asshole" Inuyasha growled, panting.

Naraku slowly licked the blood off of his blade. "Your blood is sour. I wonder how your little boyfriend's blood tastes..."

The kumo stood & slowly stalked over to Sesshomaru who glared murderously at him.

"Don't fuckin' touch him!" Inuyasha snarled but Naraku ignored him, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

"Shut up, half-breed" Naraku drawled, "I've lost interest in you for now"

He crouched over Sesshomaru's legs, resting the point of his blade against the inu-youkai's cheek. "Don't you have soemthing to say, sweet one?"

Instead of answering with words, Sesshomaru spat in his face & growled deep in his chest. Naraku chuckled, wiping the spit off of his face with his shirt. Oh, he was _seriosuly_ going to have fun with this one. He like them fiesty.

"Ya know, Sessh, I always took you to be soft & sweet" he murmured & slapped the silver-haired beauty with his blade, also drawing blood. Instead of licking the blood off of his blade, like he did Inuyasha, he leaned forward & licked the excess blood & cut from Sesshomaru's face.

"Mmm," the kumo moaned, "You could turn me into a vampire with blood that tasty"

Inuyasha struggled against the thin, metal wire that tied him up while Sesshomaru shuddered in disgust.

"Naraku, you fucking lunatic! Untie me! Now!' Inuyasha growled. The kumo straightened, smiling.

"Untying you would ruin my fun, Yasha. I want to see you squirm. I want to see you suffer. I'll keep you tied up until, one, you die, two, I become bored, or three, you beg & cry"

"I sure as hell ain't crying or begging so fuck that" Inuyasha spat & glared at Naraku as he came back around to sit back on the couch. The kumo's crimson eyes flickered between his prey, the corners of his lips lifted slightly. This was going to be too much fun.

"Ya know..." he started, shifting, "I had in mind to torture you two. Cut off some fingers...cut your handsome faces up...just do some really fucked up things to your body..."

"You're a sick fuck" Sesshomaru snarled, not the talkative one when he was in a difficult situation.

"Hn. I'm very healthy & you sure had no problem fucking me, you bitch" Naraku replied calmly.

Inuyasha grimaced at those words. He still couldn't believe Sesshomaru could date a guy like Naraku. He was so strange! It was like he had a split personality! Well, sure, Inuyasha had a one-night stand with him & though he thought he had feelings for the spider, he would've declined had he been offered to be in a realtionship with him. Then he thought about it. Did Sesshomaru get with Naraku to get back at him? Or was he just trying to get over him?

Naraku stood suddenly, sniffing. "Something burning...?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow then he smelled it to. Sesshomaru groaned. "Aw, damnit! I left my food in there to cook!"

At that moment, his stomach growled & he groaned again, gritting his teeth. Money he spent on that food has been wasted!

**You **_**would **_**think about something as little as money at a time like this**

'I was simply distracted'

**Well, **_**simply**_** distract yourself thinking about how the hell we're going to get out of this mess**

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Instead of tortuing you guys myself..." he said, the flat point of his blade on his chin, his eyes dancing with mischief, "I could just let you two burn!"

Inuyasha scoffed, deciding to call out his bluff. "No, you wouldn't let that happen"

The kump turned to him. "Oh?"

"Nope. What kind of satisfation will you get out of letting us suffer at the hands of something else?"

"Shut the hell up" Sesshomaru whispered fiercely.

"I got this" Inuyasha murmured, his lips barely moving.

"Hm" Naraku said, "You're right, mutt boy. Why let the flames have all the fun at torturing you two?"

He left to go in the kitchen & turned off the stove so the building wouldn't burn down & Inuyasha immediately started struggling.

"C'mon, Sessh" he hissed, "let's get out of this thing. I just need one arm so I can call someone to help..."

Sesshomaru pulled at the metal wire to loosen in hopes of loosening it up a bit. It was very slight so Inuyasha still had to struggle. Together, they worked to loosen the metal wire just enough to where Inuyasha could free his arm up to his elbow. They only had mere seconds left. Inuyasha dragged he & Sesshomaru over to the table. Straining to reach, he got it flipped open with two fingers &, in his rush, somehow brought up his address book & ended up highlighting Kagome's name. He thanked every god he could think of that he decided not to delete after she turned him down long ago & reached for the green call button---

"What the hell?!"

Naraku darted over to them & slashed at Inuyasha finger, cutting it off halfway to the joint. Inuyasha roared in pain, snatching his hand back, throwing his head around.

"NARAKU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" he shouted & Naraku slammed the hilt off his machette into his temple, causing him to pass out.

"Noisy brat" he muttered.

Sesshomaru heart was pounding. He couldn't see what had happened to cause Inuyasha to scream in such pain but he smelled blood...& a lot of it. Then Naraku did something to him to make him pass out & his dead weight was causing them both to sag over on their side.

"Why are you doing this, Naraku? What do you want?!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I just wanted to be in a normal relationship!" Naraku spat, coming to face the inu-youkai, "It was all I asked for but you cheated & this fucking brat didn't want anything to do with me!"

"& how is having both of us tied up going to help you?!"

Naraku smiled. "It gives me great pleasure to see jackasses like you two suffer. _That's _how it's helping me. You think you can go around, thinking you're the shit & run over people? This isn't the fuckin' Medeival times! You're not fuckin' royalty, Sesshomaru! When treat people like shit, there will be consequences! That's life!"

"I did not cheat on you, dumbass!"

"Then _why_ did you get so defensive after I was gone for two weeks?!"

"Be_cause _you were gone for two weeks! You're about as bright as a 20 watt bulb!"

Naraku back handed him then, his patience & amusement gone. Then he crouched eye level with Sesshomaru, crimson eyes burning with fury.

"I've had enough of your lies, mutt. It was amusing at first, I'll admit, but now it's fucking irritating"

Sesshomaru glared at him, beyond angry & shocked, red flecking into his eyes. Turning into his true form would be a quick escape but at the expense of destroying the building, people seeing his true form & having to repay Kagome a shitload for all he would destroy. Yeah, Operation True Form was already a fail before it hit the drawing board.

Naraku straightened from his crouch & cut the metal wire with a sharp pair of scissors one would only see in a garage somewhere . Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Was he being freed now? He didn't want to get his hopes up. Naraku flung Inuyasha's lifeless body carelessly behind him, in Sesshomaru's sight & then tied the metal wire tighter around the inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of Inuyasha. All that blood...running from his hand...from his temple. His eyelids were halfway open, eyes rolled back into his skull & mouth open. It was frightening. He looked....

Sesshomaru cast his eyes down. He didn't want to think of Inuyasha as dead when they had just gotten on good terms no more than 10 minutes ago. Wow. They'd only been tied up for 10 minutes? It felt more like three hours.

Naraku picked Inuyasha up by his arm & dragged him into Sesshomaru's bedroom. There were a few thumps & Naraku grunting then the kumo came out & slammed the door.

"What did you to to Inu---"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want you to say a damn word, alright?" Naraku said calmly, eyes half-lidded. He sat across from Sesshomaru, who was still on the floor, sighing & rested his face in his hands.

"I don't even know why you're worth keeping alive right now, to be honest" he muttered.

Sesshomaru said nothing, looking over at Inuyasha's still open phone. Maybe if he could scoot over to it while Naraku hid his face---

"Nu-uh, uh, sweetheart" Naraku crooned, "I'm not making that mistake again".

He walked over to the phone & crushed it under his boot. All hopes of being saved were crushed along with it & for the second time in his long life, Sesshomaru actually felt like crying. How would he ever get out of this? How was he going to die?

**Thanks for always being optimistic.**

'I really don't want to deal with you right now'

**Hey, I don't want to have to deal with your wet dreams at 4am but hey, that's life.**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes mentally & shook his head. No matter what the situation, his youkai was always the annoying, sarcastic jackass.

Naraku twirled a peice of the broken cell phone in his hand then tossed it away. "I'm sure you're worried out of your pretty little head, wondering if someone's going to come & save you & your little boyfriend back there....I bet you wish you hadn't done the things that you did to me---"

"I did nothin---"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAY A FUCKIN' WORD! I'M TALKING SO LISTEN, YOU DAMN ASS!"

Sesshomaru felt his youkai's discomfort. **This guy's a fuckin' nut!**

'Tell me about it...'

"Now...as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me...I bet you wish you had handled things differently now, huh? You feelin' pretty guilty now, I bet, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru decided to stay silent.

The kumo smiled sweetly at him & licked his lips seductively. "I'm sure you planning something. But don't bother"

He leaned forward & ran his fingers slowly through Sesshomaru's hair, like a lover would do to one's partner.

"No...you won't have to bother at all with your planning & feeling guilty...nor do you have to wonder when someone's going to come looking for you & the half-bitch...because I'm going to put you...& Inuyasha...through soooo much agony...& torture...you won't see the point in living anymore"

~*~*~

Woot! Tried my hand at some angst so I hope you guys liked it, though I'm sure I'll get some death threats for the cliff-hanger O.O. Don't kill me! I know you guys hate cliff-hangers & I apologize! But I have to organize mah thoughts o.O It's a jumbled mess up in my head....I lost some things in the rubble now I don't remember where I left my candy bar...T-T ANYway...review, if you please =D


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the characters in this story!

~*~*~

Inuyasha came back to with a quiet groan. For a moment, he thought he still had his eyes closed, then he realized it was just dark. He tried to shift off of his arms but a sharp pain shot through his skull & he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

He decided laying here wasn't a bad idea then though he wasn't comfortable. Why was he here again? How long had he been asleep? Why was he tied up?! Then all the memories came back & his heart sank. Oh, yeah. That's right. His one night stand was having a phsyco episode & was holding them hostage. Inuyasha still felt like he was on the edge of sleep, his mind very foggy. He didn't really notice until he tried to figure out why he could barely open his eyes: he was losing blood.

Panic began to rise up in his throat & was threatening to release itself as a scream. He swallowed it back, holding it at bay for the moment, & began to take deep breaths. Alright, first things first. How the hell was he going to get help. He figured out he was in a bedroom, though he wasn't sure whos, but Kagome & Sesshomaru lived on the sixth story & jumping out the window was out of the question, considering he could barely even move.

That brought Sesshomaru into mind. How was he holding up? Inuyasha could faintly hear Naraku speaking but for all he knew, Naraku would talk to a dead person. He seemed like he was crazy enough to. Still, Inuyasha refused to believe Sessh was dead. His sweetheart was too strong to go down like that.

He smiled softly, associating sweetheart with Sesshomaru. It didn't really go along with who Sesshomaru was. When one thought of sweetheart, they most likely thought of a lovey dovey, affectionate person, which Sesshomaru was not. He thought maybe he should have thought baby instead of sweetheart. Alright, his baby was too strong to go down like that. Well...it wasn't like they were dating again. Just simply on good terms.

'Until he says we're not, I'll consider him my baby' he thought fiercely.

The thought to sit up came back to mind. Steeling himself & taking deep breaths, Inuyasha sat up, hissing in effort & in pain. His body was so heavy. Half-way into a sitting position, he gave up & flopped back down, which cause several arrows of pain to fly in his head.

"Oh, God!" he hissed, his eyes squeezed closed.

Once the pain subsided a few minutes later, Inuyasha sighed. This was hopeless. How the hell did it go from another fight with Sesshomaru to being tied up in Sesshomaru's apartment by one of his co-workers? & _such _complications involved along the way! That got him thinking about his tests results. He hadn't look at them before he rushed over now it's possible he could very well die without knowing. That brought him down even more. So much for trying to set things right....things just got worse....

~*~*~

Naraku stared at Sesshomaru, who was glaring furiously at him, his mind in a blur as he fantasized about how to torture the inu-youkai. Sesshomaru, his mouth taped shut, shifted, not very comfortable with his long legs under him. Naraku decided to set him in that position for some odd reason & has since been staring at him, his eyes unfocused. It unnerved him.

Eventually, Sesshomaru forgot about his discomfort & his mind began to wander. He started thinking about Inuyasha. Had he awoken yet? How was he fairing? He remembered all the blood that ran from his temple & hand & shuddered. He began to worry. That was a lot of blood; how much could he afford to lose? He was sure the hanyou couldn't afford to lose much more.

"What's on your mind, Sessh?" Naraku murmured.

Sesshomaru glared at him. Now why the hell would he ask him a question he couldn't answer?

**I told you, because he's a fucking nut!**

'It was a retorical question'

**And I gave you a rhetorical answer**

Sesshomaru's eye twitched several times. 'I don't have the _patience_ to deal with you!'

**Whatever, dude. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Later**

His youkai went into a state something equivalent to sleeping & Sesshomaru sighed mentally in relief. One jackass down, one more to go.

"You always seem like everything bores you" Naraku stated in a monotonous voice, "Are you bored right now?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, shifting again. Damn, he was livid he couldn't say anything!

"I was thinking about the first time I saw you..." Naraku said, his voice drawling & very quiet, "I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life..."

The kumo sighed, as if he was sad, running his hands repeatedly through his inky-black waves. "My heart actually stopped when you looked at me. I just kept thinking, 'Damn...that's one hot guy'. You literally took my breath away"

Say _what_?! This was the same guy that tied he & his ex-boyfriend up, cut off said ex-boyfriend's finger, had him bleeding everywhere & currently had Sesshomaru bound & taped at the mouth & he was trying to _flatter _him?!

**It's called split personalities**

'Go back to sleep'

His youkai chuckled.

"I could've been the _one _for you!" Naraku suddenly yelled, causing Sesshomaru's eye to twitch, "We were so perfect together! What did I do _wrong_?!"

He stood & grabbed a fist-ful of the inu-youkai's silver hair. "You stupid bitch! You don't know what you got 'till it's gone, huh?! You'll _never _find another man like me!"

**Thankfully**

'What happened to 'later, dude'?'

**I felt the need to say that. If only I could say it through you to him. God, he's loony.**

Naraku dropped the lock of hair in disgust & straightened. "I should just castrate your ungrateful ass!"

~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she changed lanes once again. One hour down, one more to go, & then she'd be home. Two hours usually never seemed like two hours while she was at home, how come it felt like it when she got behind the wheel?

She honked at a car that was drifting into her lane & recieved the finger. She returned it & sped off. Suddenly, Sesshomaru came into her mind & she began to wonder how he was doing. Glancing down at the clock on her dashboard, she realized it was their dinner time. She wondered he had eaten.

"_**I'd like to make myself believe...that planet earth turns slowly...it's hard to sa---"**_

Kagome picked up her phone without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"...the hell?!"

"NARAKU! YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!"

Kagome nearly served off the road at the yell, startled & confused. She recognized Inuyasha's voice. "Yasha! What's going on--?"

There was a sickening _thud_ & then a male voice muttering something along the lines of, 'noisy brat'.

"Yasha!" Kagome called, "Yasha, what's happening? Why is Naraku the---"

"...What do you want?!"

Kagome recognized Sesshoamru's voice. He sounded pretty angry. She pulled over & listened closely at the baritone mutter in the background.

Then suddenly, "...I just wanted to be in a normal relationship! It was all I asked for but you cheated & this fucking brat didn't want anything to do with me!"

Kagome eyebrows furrowed deeply. Why in the hell was Naraku at the apartment? And what the _hell_ was going on?? She put her car into park, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving with the things she was hearing. It was making her very uncomfortable.

"& what does having us both tied up going to help you?!"

A freezing shiver ran down Kagome's spine. Tied up? She was smart enough to peice together _who _was tied up.

After listening for a few moments, hearing Naraku scream a bit more & Sesshomaru retorting (Inuyasha's silence making her nervous), Kagome heard, "Nu-uh, sweetheart, I'm not making that mistake again" & then the phone went dead.

Kagome hung up & executed a U-turn, crossing the grassy median. She wasn't sure what was going on or what she would do but she had to get back to the apartment.

~*~*~*~

Woot! Building up the suspence! I was thinking maybe doing a sequel to this story but no ideas have come to me yet. If I hadn't thought of any by the time I finish writing the last chapter, I'll just do some random one-shots. I'll focus on some better Nara x Sessh ones since many of my readers seem to prefer that couple. Anyway, leave me a little love? =]


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the characters in this story [ok, seriously, do I have to keep writing this??]

~*~*~*~

He must have fallen back to sleep. Something in his body was telling him it was pretty late. Rolling over to his other side very slowly, Inuyasha sighed, his arms numb. How long did Naraku plan to keep him in here? What good was it doing?

'He probably is just going to come in here & rape me again or something' he thought glumly.

He flexed his hands, grimacing at the pain from his cut-off finger, shaking his arms as much as he could to get the blood flowing. Speaking of blood...he wished he could look at his finger. From what he could tell by the finger not hurting _quite _as much, he figured he'd lost a lot of blood but the blood flow had stopped. At least he hoped. The blood he did lose had him feeling slightly light-headed.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a thump & someone growling. Then, "I'll fuck you like I did your little boyfriend back there the night after our one-night stand"

Hot waves of anger washed down Inuyasha & he glared at the door. "Don't you dare touch him, Naraku!!" he managed to shout after having to clear his throat a few times. It grew silent.

"Seems like he's awake. I guess I could entertain him a litte, eh?"

A few moments went by until Naraku flung the door open & smiled maliciously down at Inuyasha.

"Hey, little brat" he said, eyes dancing in amusement, "I had something in mind that I wanted you to see"

He jerked Inuyasha up by his arms, causing the inu-hanyou to hiss & growl in pain & dragged him into the living room where Sesshomaru was laying on his stomach on the floor, tape over his mouth, his arms still tied behind his back. Small cuts & bruises adorned his pale arms (he was wearing jeans so his legs were protected) & thin rivers of blood ran down his face. With his silver hair in tangles, Inuyasha would have never thought he'd see the inu-youkai like that. But, still, he was as gorgeous as ever.

"While you were off in La La Land" Naraku murmured, throwing Inuyasha down beside Sesshomaru, causing the inu-hanyou to groan, "Me & Sessh here were having fun with some hank-panky. Isn't that right, sweet thing?"

Sesshomaru simply glared at him. The kumo kneeled in front of him & stroked his hair lovingly. Inuyasha growled at the action but he was ignored.

"Who knew he had such smooth skin? It's like silk..." Naraku murmured. Sesshomaru leaned as far away as he could from the touch.

Naraku smiled. "I would have loved to take that tape from his mouth & hear him holler & scream my name like he did the first time we had sex but I couldn't take the risk"

"You're scared someone will hear you raping him?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Not scared. But if someone heard & came running, it would ruin my fun"

Inuyasha scoff. "You're disgusting"

Naraku cocked his head to the side, his crimson eyes narrowing. "I guess I should tape your mouth up also. You talk too damn much"

~*~*~

As Kagome sped down the highway, her heart raced. Not knowing what was going on made her uncomfortable. The same questions kept circling in her head....why was Naraku there, what was he doing to Sesshomaru & Inuyasha, why were they tied up....

Calming herself, she breathed deeply. Her mind had to stay focused on what to do, not on all the things that could happen. Worse case scenarios played in her head without her will: coming home to find Inuyasha & Sesshomaru dead, bodies mauled, their apartment bare from Naraku raiding it, apartment damaged beyond repair...

Kagome shook her head violently. "I can't think about that right now!" she reminded herself.

Then it hit her: what would she do when she got there?

That thought had her foot easing off of the gas pedal. What did she think she could do? Giving the situation, Naraku had weapons & she was pretty sure he could kick her ass very easily, considering she was pretty weak & her only weapon was her purse. She muttered a curse, remembering the free bottles of Mase they gave out at work that she turned down. It would have really come in handy. The another thought hit her & she felt stupid. She could call 911.

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sat glaring at Naraku, pure hatred in his eyes, mouth also taped shut since Naraku claimed he was tired of hearing his bitching.

"You sound like Sesshomaru in 70 more years" the kumo had growled earning him a swift kick in the nuts from Sesshomaru who in turn got a hard slap to the face after he recovered.

Currently, Naraku had Sesshomaru draped over the armrest of the couch, fingering him slowly. Inuyasha could tell the action was turning him on but the inu-youkai refused to moan or even close his eyes in extacy. Inuyasha appreciated his dignity because it meant his own dignity was saved.

"You're not going to moan for me like you did the first time we fucked?" Naraku crooned.

With tape covering his mouth, Sesshomaru couldn't respond. Inuyasha was pretty sure he'd give Naraku an ear-full had his mouth been free.

"You're just as tight as I remember" Naraku whispered husikly, leaning over to kiss Sesshomaru on the neck. Sesshomaru jerked away as far as he could but unfortunately that wasn't far enough to get out of reach of Naraku.

He kissed down Sesshomaru's shoulders, his arms, his back, then back up to his opposite shoulder. Sesshomaru shuddered in disgust. It felt so good but he wasn't going to say a damn thing.

**Damn...he just had to be a nut**

'What are you talking about?'

**Look at him! That body! That face! Shit, his voice is sexy as hell! But nooo, none of that means anything if he's phsyco!**

'Are you _still_ thinking about the sex??'

**No, I'm just saying...**

'Saying what exactly?'

But his youkai didn't answer. Sesshomaru felt it's disappointment but he didn't say anything else.

He felt Naraku slowly enter him & tensed, making it difficult for the kumo to sheathe fully.

"Ah, so you're going to make it hard for me?" Naraku purred seductively & flipped him over, "Then I'll make it hard for you"

He reached down into Sesshomaru's pants & stroked his cock for a moment until it began to harden. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth against the pleasure, only concentrating on his hatred for Naraku to keep him from having a full hard-on. He wasn't going to give Naraku that kind of satisfation. Then Naraku stopped.

"You're just making this harder & harder, aren't you, you little bitch?" Naraku snarled & got up to drag Inuyasha over then threw the inu-hanyou down on top of Sesshomaru. The Naraku sat down in the chair across from the inus & unzipped his pants.

"You two are going to entertain me. I don't care what you do, just...fuck. Just because you cum, does not mean it's over. You stop when I tell you to, you go faster when I tell you to, you fuck _harder _ when I tell you to"

Inuyasha growled at him & he raised an eyebrow.

"You refuse?" Naraku stood & grabbed Sesshomaru's hair, pulling him up slightly & grabbing his machette to hold to the silver-haired beauty's neck.

"If you don't fuck him, I'll just kill him off, since that would be telling me you don't care about him. Well...when you had that one night stand with me, that right there indicated you didn't care about him"

Inuyasha eyes fell. Sesshomaru could almost feel the guilt that came off of him in waves.

Naraku threw Sesshomaru back down & threw his machette away, walking back to the chair to sit down & reach into his pants. "Now fuck him!"

Inuyasha looked apologetically at Sesshomaru & leaned forward to nuzzle his ex on his neck. He was surprised when Sesshomaru moved so that he had room to nuzzle & wished, for the hundredth time, his mouth wasn't taped. Oh, how'd he love to kiss that neck right about now...

Moving down the inu-youkai's lithe body, Inuyasha nuzzling all his favorite spots, he finally came down to the seam of his pants. Again, he gave Sesshomaru an apologetic look & lifted him to slide his hardened member in Sesshomaru's tight ring of mucle. He cringed when Sesshomaru eyes closed, only to hear a deep purr. Inuyasha began moving his hips slowly. No matter if they had an audience, Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru anymore than he already had.

"Faster" Naraku muttered.

Inuyasha almost decided to ignore him but then he remembered Naraku bringing up their one night stand & not caring about Sesshomaru, & he complied with gritted teeth. One day, Naraku was going to get it & he hoped he was there to witness.

Naraku sighed in pleasure, moving his hand at a moderate pace up & down his shaft. "Harder, Inuyasha"

The inu-hanyou obeyed, lifting Sesshomaru a little higher to also pentrate deeper. He heard the inu-youkai panting & slowly, he started tuning out Naraku & only concentrating on giving Sesshomaru the best orgasm he could manage.

He growled low in his throat, loving the way Sesshomaru's muscles gripped him & drove harder. Sesshomaru arched, eyes rolling back & then closing, his claws gripping Inuyasha's forearms.

**Ooh, when did he get so good?**

Sesshomaru actually felt his chest swelling with pride. 'He's always been this good"

Inuyasha shifted Sesshomaru's legs onto his shoulders & continued to thrust his hips. Both of their climaxes were nearing; Inuyasha only hoped he didn't cum before Sesshomaru did.

Panting & groaning, he picked up the pace even more. His legs were shaking from exhaustion & the muscles in his arms were protesting but he already knew the orgasm that was coming was going to blow his fucking mind---

Suddenly, the hot coil in his stomach sprung loose & he groaned, hating the fact he couldn't shout his pleasure due to the tape on his mouth. Sesshomaru came a few seconds later, pulling Inuyasha close & keening in the back of his throat. Damn this tape on his mouth!

Not long after Sesshomaru, Naraku came, throwing his head back as load after load of his creamy cum landed on his stomach. He took several deep breathes after a few moments & looked up at the couple on the couch.

"My, my" he murmured, his voice hoarse, "That was quite a show"

He beckoned Inuyasha over, who sat up after nuzzling Sesshomaru's neck again, & motioned for him to sit. He snatched the tape off of the inu-hanyou's mouth & watched in amusment as Inuyasha's face emoted pain then anger.

"You're going to lick my cum off of my body. Where ever it is, you will lick it up"

"Fuck yourself" Inuyasha muttered. The kumo leaned forward suddenly & wrapped his large hands around Inuyasha's neck.

"I'm trying to let you have a good time before I fucking _kill_ you & _this _is the appreciation I get?!"

Inuyasha struggled to breathe, obviously not able to answer.

"I told you to lick it up, I didn't _ask_ you! SO LICK IT UP LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!!"

He sat back again & waited for Inuyasha to catch his breath. Finally, the inu-hanyou leaned forward hesitantly & started licking up the cum from Naraku's hard torso, from his chest down to his abdomen, & was even forced to lick it from the kumo's fingers. He cringed, thinking of all the places Naraku's hands had been.

"Now give me a blowjob" Naraku demanded.

"Naraku, just let us go. We've been your whores for the night so can---"

"I will tell you again, Yasha. I did not _ask_ you to suck me off. I _told _you to. That means there's no room for negotiating"

"Why do you still have us here?! What good is this doing?!"

Naraku rolled his eyes & sighed, his hard-on going limp. "Damn you & your whore of a boyfrriend over there, asking me the same damn questions..."

Inuyasha sat back on his heels, waiting for Naraku to make a move. But the kumo stayed where he was, rubbing the brudge of his nose.

"I was thinking..." he started after a few moments of silence, "that maybe if you did what I told you, I would just have my fun & leave---"

"Leave?! What makes you think you're going to get awa---"

"BECAUSE I'M SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THAT JOB AT THE CLUB! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D STILL BE FEIGNING FOR KAGOME! I MADE THAT SHIT HAPPEN FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO DAMN STUPID TO HELP YOURSELF!"

Inuyasha head hung. He hated how Naraku couldn't let things go but then again, he was right, at least about one thing. Knowing how bad the economy was, one had to know who to go to to get a job & for Inuyasha, he had to go to Naraku to ask, almost beg, Hakudoshi to hire him. It took him three weeks & slicking his hand with some money but he eventually got the job. & as for the Kagome situation...he had a crush on her for years. He had been so jealous when she moved in with Sesshomaru, thinking they had something going on. Then one day, when he went over to their apartment to pretend to need sugar so he could ask her out, he bumped into Sesshomaru & since has lost all interest in Kagome. What Naraku said about that part had been a lie. He & Inuyasha had only been on a Oh-yeah-I-know-that-guy-but-we-don't-talk-much level.

"Will you or won't you give me a blow job? Remember the consequences if you choose not to" Naraku purred.

Feeling Sesshomaru's eyes on his back & feeling pretty damn guilty, Inuyasha leaned forward & took Naraku's limp cock in his mouth, his stomach coiling in disgust as it became harder in his mouth. It was pretty awkward with his arms tied behind his back but somehow he managed not to topple over. He made the blowjob as quick as he could manage, sucking firmly & bobbing his head up down at a pretty fast pace. Naraku didn't seem to mind as he fisted Inuyasha's hair in one hand, his head thrown back & moaning.

Finally, the kumo came & Inuyasha forcefully swallowed it. Knowing Naraku, if he spat it out, he'd make the inu-hanyou lick it back up.

Naraku sighed happily. "Ah, that was incredible. Now that we've all had fun here..."

He grabbed his machette & grinned malciously, "I can kill the both of you"

~*~*~*~

*Raises hands sleepily in victory, manages a weak "Whoo!"* Review? x.x


	19. Chapter 19

Alrighty! Back for chapter 19! Sorry if the previous chapters had typos. I've been too busy & tired to proof-read. I also apologize for not updating yesterday. Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot =] Now...without more delay....

I don't own any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha's heart stopped. Now he was going to kill them? He glaned back at Sesshomaru whos blank expression let Inuyasha know he didn't want to show how worried he was.

Then, all of a sudden, Naraku laughed. "What's with the faces? I was joking"

"What the fuck, Naraku?!" Inuyasha shouted.

The kumo doubled over in laughter. "You guys should see your faces. I can't believe....you actually believed me!"

While he continued to laugh, Inuyasha slowly made his way over to Naraku's forgotten machette. But then Naraku's head shot up as if some alarm went off & planted his foot on Inuyasha's leg, breaking it. The inu-hanyou screamed in pain, causing Sesshomaru to grimace & Naraku to a slap a hand over his mouth.

"You damn banshee!" Naraku hissed, "You'll have the neighbors all in a fuss with that screaming! Then again, I'm surprised they havn't come yet"

He taped Inuyasha's mouth, holding him down with a knee in his back to keep him from writhing too much.

Sesshomaru mind was in anguish at Inuyasha's pain. Granted, Inuyasha was taking a risk so he should be happy Naraku hadn't killed him yet, but this was really getting to him. Always being the one who was in control & keeping his cool, Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure how to handle this. Everything in his body was telling him to beg for Naraku to stop but of course his youkai & dignity would have _none _of that.

**Ya damn skippy I wouldn't! Naraku's fine & all but I'm not bowing down to his ass!**

'My thought exactly...though Inuyasha looks better'

**Oh, please, you're so biased. Naraku is sexy; Inuyasha is just cute**

'You have that backwards. Inuyasha is sexy; Naraku is cute'

**Oh, since Inu gave you wonderful orgasm, he's sexy now?**

'& you say _I'm _biased??'

**Well, you are! You know Naraku is a sexy beast. You just won't admit it because he's crazy**

'Not to mention he raped me, broke Inu's leg & cut of part of his finger, made me & Inu have sex to entertain him---'

**Aha! You just admitted you're biased with all those facts!**

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. 'Shut the hell up'

He noticed movement & looked up to see Naraku staring at him. He'd never admit this even to himself, but that stare, those crazy, red eyes with their malicious messeges hidden in their depts, intimidated him. Not so much to the point where he'd actually show that it did, just enough so that he froze for a moment when the kumo looked at him.

"You awfully quiet over there considering I just broke Yasha's leg. Have you nothing to say?" Naraku crooned, smiling maliciously.

**...He's also stupid**

'How do you justify that?'

**He keeps asking questions you can't answer! The first two times were kinda funny but now it's just annoying**

Inuyasha continued to moan, throwing his good leg around weakly as the pain continued to gnaw at him. It was an awkward scene with his arms still tied up behind his back. Naraku smacked his ass playfully, chuckling.

"Shut the hell up. Pain is only weakness leaving the body so suck it up, you baby"

Inuyasha started mumbling but with his mouth taped back up, no one understood what he was saying. He was trying to say, "Well, how about you get _your_ leg broken then?"

Naraku chuckled again & picking his machette up, walked back over to his chair & sat, his eyes on Sesshomaru. He had some things in mind that he wanted to do to the inu-youkai.

~*~*~

Kagome was panting now. Only forty five more minutes & she would be there. She only hoped the police got there befofre she did, considering she couldn't do a damn thing. Unconsciously, her foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. She noticed her speedometer had just past the 100 mark now. That scared her, knowing that going at this speed could get her in a wreck & most likely killed but it also meant she would get back to the apartment quicke---

Blue & white lights flashed into her rearview mirror & her heart dropped as the police sirens went off.

"Damnit" she muttered, pulling over.

She stopped & quickly thought of anything she could do or say to get her out of trouble. Diving into her purse, she snatched out her lipstick, put it on in a rush & unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her plaid shirt then fluffed her hair out out a bit. The moment she deemed herself sexy, the police officer tapped on her window. She let it down & put on a flirtatious smile.

"Good evening, officer, how are you?" Kagome said, trying to make her voice husky but failing. It made her grimace.

Then she looked closely & saw the officer was a woman.

'Damnit!' she cursed mentally.

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" the female officer said.

"Ah, yes, umm...see, what had happened was..."

"You were going one hundred & twenty miles an hour"

"Well, it was for a good reason! See, there's something going on at my apartment--"

"Liscense & registration"

Kagome sighed, got out the documents & handed it to the officer. "I swear I wasn't going this fast because I wanted to. I just really have to get hom--"

"Rushing home to watch Desperate Housewives is not an excuse to put your & other peoples' lives in danger"

"No, no, I'm not going home to watch TV! My friend's ex-boyfriend is over there---"

"So you have to be there to do what? Catch them having sex? You're a sick woman"

Kagome sighed exasperately. "No! Thier not having sex!...As far as I know...his ex has him tied up---"

"Wow, so both of you like kinky stuff, eh?"

"No! You won't give me the chance to explain!"

"Save it for the judge" the officer grumbled, writing a ticket & handing it & the liscence & registration to Kagome.

"A thousand dollars?! Ma'am, please, I don't have the money for all this---"

"I'm not in your mood for excuses, ma'am. I don't make the laws"

Kagome groaned & then the officer straightened.

"You have a nice night, ma'am" the officer said, "& in the future, slow down. Don't want that beautiful body of yours to get damaged"

Kagome looked up at the officer incredulously, who smiled & winked at the girl before getting back in her patrol car & taking off. Kagome sat in shock for a moment, before pulling off herself.

'I can't believe I just got fined a grand & then hit on by the officer who gave it to me....'

~*~*~

"We're going to play a little game..." Naraku said.

His eyes darted between Sesshomaru & Inuyasha, who were on the couch, the latter who was still groaning in pain.

"I'm going to tell you to do something to yourself, me or each other. Of course, it'll be something sexual. That makes things fun. I'm giving you a few seconds to do something & within that time, you have to make me, yourself or the other cum. If you do, then you get a kiss from me. If not, I'm breaking one of your limbs"

A cold shiver ran up both of the inus' spine & Naraku smiled, registering the uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

"Let's start with you Sesshomaru" the kumo said, walking over to him, untying him & snatching the tape off his mouth. The silver-haired demon grimaced slightly but quickly composed his face.

"Now...I want you to...give me a blowjob"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Protesting will get him a whipping with the cat o' nine tails, Yasha. Remember that" Naraku said, holding out the long, gruesome whip he had gone to get our his car earlier. Inuyasha didn't even want to know why the physco had it there.

Crimson eyes turned to look at Sesshomaru. "So, will you do it or will I have to cut off a finger or two?"

**Do it!**

'Hell no'

**Oh, yeah right. You mean to tell me you aren't thinking 'bout that hard, long cock in your mouth, just dripping with pre-cum &--**

'You're actually turning me off'

**...Maybe you aren't gay then**

'I'm just not a whore, unlike you'

**I'm an animal! We're supposed to be whores!**

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes then focused on Naraku. "I won't"

"You won't?"

"You heard correctly"

"Hm. Now I have to pick out which finger to cut off..."

He picked up Sesshomaru's wrist & seemed to admire each figner. "You have hands like a manly woman"

Sesshomaru ignored the bait, simply narrowing his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Naraku took Sesshomaru's pinky between his thumb & index finger & picked up his machette.

"Now, Sessh. I want you to know that this isn't personal. I'm only doing it because I love you" Naraku said with a sexy smile.

Sesshomaru was taken back by the 'I love you' part. The only people who had said that to him were his parents & a few girlfriends who he knew didn't actually mean it. They just wanted him in their pants. But he had the common sense not to believe Naraku.

"You moron, how does everything you have done to us translate into your love for me?"

"The fact that you're still alive. If I didn't love you, I would've killed you almost immediately"

"If you so-called love me, why are you torturing us?"

Naraku shrugged. "To have a little fun. Take a bit of revenge out on you two for the hell you've caused me"

"We've done nothing!"

"You two took advange of me!"

"How the hell did we take advantage of you, Naraku?"

"You were hurt over your break-up with Inuyasha so you ran to Kagome & she set us up so you can get a little nookie & to show Inuyasha that you didn't care. Then _he_ comes to have sex with me because he's too stupid to realize that you love him & he wants to get over you!"

Sesshomaru actually had nothing to say to that. He didn't actually run to Kagome about it; the fight between he & Inuyasha just happened in front of her then she decided to help him move on. But what he said about Inuyasha sounded pretty true. It sounded like something Inuyasha would do.

"I could've been the one for you, Sessh! I love you, he doesn't!" Naraku continued.

Now Sesshomaru was starting to feel torn. He still had feelings for Inuyasha; there was no doubt about that. One would thing he wouldn't have feelings for Naraku but before he went bonkers, Naraku was a really sweet guy. Polite & considerate, a gentleman & great in bed...

**Not to mention he's a great to have a romp in the sheets with**

'I just thought that'

**I know but it's a huge point so I had to remind you**

"What, you're quiet now? Why is that? Tell me what's on your mind" Naraku said in a low voice, reminding Sesshomaru of the guy he had, at one point, fell for.

"After all that you've done, Naraku....all that you've said....you think everything is going to be ok between us? Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt by this doucheshit here!"

"By hurting _me_? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever"

Naraku glared hatefully at him. "You will rue the day you threw me out like a garbage bag"

He gripped Sesshomaru's finger & raised his machette. Then...

"Naraku! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

~*~*~

Whoot! Get-r-done! =D Soooo…I've been thinking about the ending of this story & a sequel now. Not many ideas for the sequel yet but I have a little plot. I'll need some titles though. More details in the next, & final, chapter. Review! =D


	20. Chapter 20

The final chapter! =D Soooo...I'm seriously considering a sequel...not sure exactly where I want to go with it yet though. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I'll try to incorporate it in my next story. If not, then I'll just do some random one-shots. ANYway, let's wrap this story up =]

I never did & never will own any of the characters in this story

~*~*~*~

All three men froze. What the hell...?

During Naraku & Sesshomaru's argument, Inuyasha heard & saw the sirens & the flashing lights. Immediately, his heart rate picked up. They were saved! Now that he thought about it, he realized he should have just called 911 himself. The police might have been there sooner. But with the adrenaline & fear that had shot through him at that moment, his mind hadn't been clear enough to dial it himself. He closed his eyes & thanked all the gods he could think of at the moment that Kagome called 911.

"Naraku! We know you're in there with Sesshomaru & Inuyasha as hostages! Come on out with your hands up!"

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a few beats then relief washed over him like a cool wave. They weren't out of trouble completely but at least help had come. His only complaint might have been how _long _it took them to get there.

**Oh my fuck, I thought your finger was a goner.**

'Thank you for always being optimistic'

**I'm just saying! The police got their asses here just in time**

'It still looked them too long'

**Hell yeah. But, shit, you were about to be screwed...in a non-perverted way**

'Aw. You were worried about me?'

**Don't jump the gun; I didn't say all of that**

'You came very close to saying it'

**But I didn't say it. Damnit, I don't feel like arguing right now!**

'Now you know how I feel, arguing with you'

Naraku, who had been frozen through Sesshomaru & Inuyasha's thoughts, suddenly stood & paced, tapping the flat of his blade against his nose nervously.

"You damn mutts...how the hell didthe police find out.....?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Inuyasha, who looked at him. Had his hands not been tied, he would've touched the beautiful youkai's face. His eyes got hot but he held the happy tears back. The police was going to haul Naraku's crazy ass away, he & Sesshomaru were going to get back together & he was never going to take him for granted. A new level of optimism made his heart light-weight. He may not have his test results but that was fine: he was alive, well & going to be happy...as soon as he & Sesshomaru were free.

Naraku stopped pacing & flopped down in the chair to run his fingers through his hair quickly, continuing to mutter to himself.

"Shit....fuck am I gunna do....? Damn....bitches are more trouble then they're worth...."

"Naraku! We're giving you one minute to bring yourself & the hostages out unharmed!" a policeman screamed through a megaphone.

Naraku started rocking back & forth, gripping his inky black hair in his fists. Sesshomaru found himself very smug.

"What will you do now, Naraku? he purred.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He was one to take risks but now was not a good time to egg Naraku on. The machette was still in his hand.

"There's only one way out & that's out the front door, right into the police's clutches"

"Shut up" Naraku grumbled, shifting nervously.

"They should put your crazy ass to sleep like the lowly dog you are"

Naraku ignored him, biting his index fingernail & continuing to rock back & forth, trying to come up with a plan.

"I hope they kill you in the most lowly, degrading, painful, inhumane, dirtiest--"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!"

Inuyasha became uncomfortable with Sesshomaru egging him on. Naraku was unstable; who know what he would do when he got really pissed off? He shifted so he could nudge Sesshomaru's leg with his own & get his attention but Sesshomaru ignored him, the smug smile continuing to lift the corners of his lips. Inuyasha cringed. Nothing good could come out of this, especially with Sesshomaru smiling the way he was.

"Why are you so bent out of shape, Naraku? Upset that you were caught earlier than expected?"

Naraku darted over to where Sesshomaru was sitting & back handed him as hard as he could, crimson eyes alight with rage & fear.

"I _TOLD _YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU DAMN WHORE!"

Sesshomaru faced him after a moment, lip bleeding but still smiling. "There is no way you were stupid enough to think you do all you have done to Inuyasha & myself & not expect to get caught"

"YOU FUCKING _BITCH!!_" Naraku screamed.

"Times up, Naraku! Come out now or I'm sending troops in to bring you out!" the officer said.

Naraku's eyes widened bigger than Sesshomaru thought possible. They got big enough for him to see the tiny pupil. Naraku backed away from the couch, looking around for an escape route. There was the window but then again, the police most likely had the whole building surrounded. Suddenly, a plan hit him. It most likely wouldn't work but he had no other option.

Springing forward & quickly taping Sesshomaru's mouth & arms together, he yanked him up & dragged him over to the window. Sure enough, the police sat in a circle as far as he could see around the building from his point of view, their guns trained on the window he was currently looking out of. Cursing, he flung the curtain back in place & sqeezed his eyes shut.

There had to be a way out of this...he just couldn't think straight with what Sesshomaru said & pressure from the police rushing him.

"Naraku! We know you're in there! Get out here now! Do not harm the hostages or you will be shot on sight!"

"Shut the fuck up" Naraku muttered to himself.

Quickly, he tried to think of a plan to save himself. Sesshomaru & Inuyasha were unimportant to him now; he didn't care whether they lived or died, came out of this without a scratch or with broken bones. He had had his fun & left his print in their minds. He had gotten his revenge though he didn't mind seeing them dead.

"You better be glad I couldn't afford a gun" he growled in Sesshomaru's ear.

Throwing Sesshomaru to the floor & the window open, Naraku leaned out of the window.

"Alright!" he dropped the machette to the floor & raised his empty hands, "No weapons! Now drop yours!"

"No way in hell!" the police officer retorted, shaking his head, "Where are the hostages?"

"They're fine! But, see, I only took them as hostages because I was trying to explain something & they wouldn't liste---"

"We don't have time for your lies! Get your ass down here so we can haul you off to jail!"

"Will you just listen to _my _side of the story?"

"When we take you downtown, we will, though I can't imagine what you will come up with"

Sesshomaru shifted on the floor, ready for the police to just bring troops up here & set them free.

**Damn. He's gunna go to jail & some guy's gunna make him his bitch & get all that nice ass...**

'Do you ever think about anything other than sex?'

**Yeah. Men, from time to time. Or porn...every now & then food when you go on those damn diets**

'Porn? When the hell did you see porn?'

**Well, see, it was the second time you & Inuyasha got into it & you were resctricting Inuyasha from your body so while you were asleep & got up & turned on Kags's laptop & had a fun time on Juggworld**

'You lowly bastard'

**What the hell could I have done? Shit, you wouldn't even masterbate!**

'Masterbation is for the weak-minded'

**So who is sex for? The weak-minded with the strong bodies?**

'Sex is natural. Masterbation is just degrading'

His youkai scoffed. **Yeah, whatever. It helps calm your ass down when your ass can't get no dick**

'I have unlimited access to dick with Inuya---'

Sesshomaru wasn't ready to accept Inuyasha back so soon yet. He felt like maybe they needed to take a break to show Inuyasha that he wasn't going to be so forgiving in the future when they got into it.

He chuckled, shaking his head. If only he had simply listened to Inuyasha when he came to their apartment that night, none of this would have happened. Amazing how life can spiral out of control.

**So you decided to take Inu back?**

'I shouldn't...but...I actually...'

**Miss him....yeah, me too. He's been holding back, for real. When Naraku forced him to fuck you...my God, that was an awesome orgasm**

'Shut the _hell up_!'

His youkai chuckled but he just shook his head mentally. Dogs will be dogs.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha shifted nervously in his seat. Why couldn't the police just come up here & _take _them? Had his leg not been broken, he probably would've risked just going out the door. Then again, Naraku would've heard him & would have just went away & broken his leg anyway.

"Naraku, this is not a negotiation! Get your ass down here with those hostages _now!"_

Naraku leaned on the window seal, panting. There was no way out. He wouldn't be able to escape. The officer might have said they'd listen to his story when they took him downtown but he knew that probably just meant they would beat him up in the interrogation room & listen to him hollering.

'Not a chance' he thought fiercely.

He snatched Sesshomaru back up & held his machette to the inu-youkai's throat.

"You _will _listen to me & you will listen to me now!" he hollered down at the officers.

"Naraku! Put the hostage down! You are in no position to---"

"Put your damn guns down! Now!"

The officer stared at him for moment then motioned behind him for his back-up to lower their weapons.

"What is it that you want, Naraku?"

"All i wanted was to be with the asshole I have in my arms right now!" Naraku screeched, hurting Sesshomaru's ears.

**Can you **_**imagine **_**the noise he would've made if you'd put the moves on him in bed?!**

Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes. He noticed some movement out by the front entrance & saw news people driving up in their vans & sighed. They were going to get him on film as messed up as his face & hair was...

**You vain little snot**

'Shut up, nympho-bitch'

**& proud of it**

"I wanted him but he took me for granted!" Naraku ranted. Sesshomaru noticed the officers shifting in impatience.

"You mean to tell me this is all over a _break-up_, Naraku?" the officer asked incrediously.

"NO! This is all over my revenge to show him & his little boyfriend that I'm not a push-over!"

"You're a petty fool! You put these men through all of this for your own _revenge?! _You're a child!"

"I didn't ask for your two cents, deputy dipstick! What I did is _my _concern & the people involved!"

"Yeah, well, now _we're _involved, which makes it _our _concern"

Suddenly, the front door burst open & the S.W.A.T team raised their guns, shouting at Naraku to drop his machette & step away from Sesshomaru.

**Shit, they went all out!** Sesshomaru's youkai stated in surprise. It was the first time he felt his demon have something else on his mind other than how horny he was or how good some guy's ass was in a restaurant.

**Hey, you looked at Naraku's ass that time without me having to do shit!**

'Whatever'

Inuyasha's eyes widened considerablly as one of the S.W.A.T members rushed forward to kneel by his good leg.

"You alright?" he asked, voice muffled by the mask he wore, eyes & gun still on Naraku.

Inuyasha nodded & the man eased the tape off of his mouth & cut the wire, always glancing at Naraku every few seconds.

"Broken leg" he stated more than asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. That asshole cut my finger also & I dunno if it's bleeding again"

The team member nodded, training his gun back on Naraku. "We'll get you help as soon as possible, sir"

Naraku stood in shock. The S.W.A.T. team's intrusion scared the living hell out of him & caused him to cut Sesshomaru on the throat a bit. Still he held the machette to the inu-youkai's throat. Once he turned away from the window, apparently the officers outside picked up their weapons because they began to shoot. He ducked & moved away from the window, away from the couch Inuyasha was sitting on & the S.W.A.T team member by his leg.

"Drop your sword" one of the members said.

"Drops yours" Naraku growled.

"This isn't a game! Don't fuck with me!"

"You think I'm just going to drop my weapon & be defenseless? Hell no!"

"I'm not going to ask you again, asshole. Drop it or I'm going to...well, I'm going to shoot you anyway. If you keep holding that machette in your hand, then I'll just kill you. Drop it & you'll only get a bullet or five in your leg"

Naraku's heart raced. He was sure even Sesshomaru could feel it pounding behind his ribcage through his back. Quickly thinking of a plans & failing, Naraku calmed his heart & lifted one side of his top lip in a snarl.

"Fuck you"

He threw Sesshomaru & himself towards the window, getting two bullets in his leg, which kept him from jumping out the window. Sesshomaru was flung to the opposite wall, where he hit his back & the back of his head on the wall very hard, causing his vision to blur. Before he completely blacked out, a torrent of gunshots rang through the apartment & somone let out a hellish scream.

~*~*~*~

_Beep!_

"Sesshomaru? Can you hear me?"

_Beep!_

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, come on"

_Beep!_

"Open your eyes if you can hear me"

_Beep!_

The inu-youkai feel in & out of consciousness. Where the hell was he? Who was speaking to him? What the _hell _was that beeping noise?!

_Beep!_

Somewhere above him, a light shone on his face, highlighting the back of his eyelids red. It was extremely difficult to open his eyes but he had to find out where he was. After what he'd been through with Naraku, he didn't like not knowing where he was.

_Beep!_

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can hear me"

A pain shot through his head & he winced, gritting his teeth. What the hell happened? There was Naraku holding him with the machette at his throat...then the S.W.A.T team came in...then Naraku was trying to jump out the window...somehow, he let go of Sesshomaru then Sesshomaru hit his head...

_Beep!_

Slowly, he opened his eyes. After several attempts to make him focus & to bat the pain away, he was able to see. There was a lamp hanging over his head, a white cieling behind it. His eyes shifted slowly to the right to see a woman hovering over him, asking him how he felt.

'Like shit' he wanted to say

Then someone else came in on his other side & flashed another light into his eyes but did it so quickly, the pain in his head didn't flare up until the person was done. With his eyes back out of focus, he blinked again.

_Beep!_

Damn that beeping! What the hell was it?

"Sesshomaru, do you know where you are?" the woman asked him.

He didn't respond, only looked in her direction, still trying to focus.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Sesshomaru blinked & could finally see her face clearly. She was a pretty lady with white hair & pure black eyes.

"You hit your head very hard & you have a concussion"

**Shit, dude, what the hell were you thinking?**

'Naraku....just flung me...I don't remember....'

_Beep!_

"Turn that damn beeping noise off" Sesshomaru growled through gritted teeth, his eyes closing.

"It helps monitor you heart rate so we can be sure you're alright"

"Turn it off. I'm fine"

He felt the woman's presence linger then she stepped away & with one last beep, the machine went off.

With the beeping noise gone & people murmuring in low voices, Sesshomaru's mind began to wander again. So he was free from Naraku. What happened to him? Was he in police custody? Then, suddenly, his eyes flew open.

He struggled to sit up & only got half-way before gentle hands pushed him back down.

"Where's Inu?! Tell me where Inuyasha is! How is he?! How--"

"Sesshomaru, please, calm down, sit---"

"Tell me where he is! Is he ok?"

"Sesshomaru, we need you to stop struggling---" a male voice said calmly.

"Get your hands off of me! Where is Inuyasha?"

"You still haven't made a full recover---"

"Why won't you bastards tell me where Inuyasha is?!"

"Because I'm right here, you moron"

Everyone froze for a while. Sesshomaru noticed all the nurses were turned towards the door then they left Sesshomaru's side.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be moving..."

"You should go rest...."

"...are you doing up...?"

"....fine. You get him excited & he'll..."

Sesshomaru struggled again to sit up, with much pain shooting through his head, & when he succeeded, his eyes landed on Inuyasha, on crutches & a huge bandage around one hand. The hand where his finger was cut off.

**Now they know all them bandages weren't even called for--**

Inuyasha smiled at him tiredly. "Glad to see you awake finally"

He limped over to Sesshomaru & smiled down at his love, reaching out with a shaky hand to caress the inu-youkai's cheek.

"You had me so worried" he whispered, eyes growing serious, "All that blood...your eyes were rolling back...you weren't responding..."

Sesshomaru wasn't aware of the nurses leaving until the door closed. He sighed in relief to see Inuyasha was alive.

"How are you?" Inuyasha asked, dragging a chair over by hooking his crutch in the armrest, & sitting.

"I am...alive...a headache that I can handle. How about yourself?"

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. "Broken leg, slight concussion...I'll be fine"

Sesshomaru nodded, suddenly feeling drowsy, which Inuyasha caught on.

"I just wanted to come see how you were. I...I was real worried..."

Sesshomaru yawned hugely & nodded again. "& I was wondering about you as well"

Inuyasha stood & leaned over to nuzzle Sesshomaru's cheek. "I'm so glad you're alive" he whispered.

Sesshoamru closed his eyes & they sat in silence for a moment, gathering their thoughts on the events that led up to where they were now. It was tramatizing but with Inuyasha here with him, nuzzling his hair like he used to, the urge to curl up by his side & nap, his body worn but spirits high, he felt like he could take on the world.

"What happened to Naraku? he finally asked to fight off sleep a little longer.

Inuyasha straightened. "It looked like he knew what he was doing, risking his life to jump out the window to commit suicide. That was probably the reason he threw you across the room. But once you were out of harm's way, they shot him up good. He's dead"

The emotion that washed over Sesshomaru left him speechless. Oh, yes, he was overjoyed Naraku was dead. It was just remembering all the torture he & Inuyasha had to endure thanks to him & then finding out their torturer was dead.

Inuyasha's finger ran under his eye & drew back wet. Sesshomaru was startled. He was crying?

Then Inuyasha leaned down & his kissed his tears away, slowly going from cheek to cheek & back again.

"It's over, Sessh. We made it out alive"

The inu-youkai wrapped his arms around his hanyou lover's neck to pulled him close, letting his tears fall freely.

~*~*~

"Tell me how this all all began"

"We...me & Sesshomaru...were in...a relationship. We had an argument &...I had a one-night stand...then Sesshomaru started dating him..."

"So, he got hostile because he was jealous?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly why...he went crazy,,, he just kept saying we took him for granted & whatnot. But he didn't get that way until Sesshomaru broke up with him"

"Can you think of an earlier time when he showed hostile behavior, Mr. Sesshomaru?"

"I can not"

"Alright. I think that was more than enough proof to justify my team killing him"

Inuyasha shifted. "So, if he was alive...what punishment would he get?"

"Jail would be the minimum sentence. It's not like he'd get any bond; he'd be there for the rest of his life. But I'm pretty the jury would've voted his ass to be electricuted"

Inuyasha's heart lifted in hope at that. The police officer handed both of the inus a buisness card.

"Call this woman if this even has tramatized either of you"

They both nodded & left. They stepped into Inuyasha's car, Sesshomaru driving sine Inuyasha didn't have control over his right leg. That sat in silence for a moment, then Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"There is something...that has been eating at me all day....well, two things really..."

Sesshomaru started the car & pulled off. "What is it?"

"Um...well, Naraku has already let you know I've...slept with...hoes..."

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Well...I was having...a problem...so I went to the doctor & he said umm...I might possibly have some STD"

Sesshomaru swung his head around to look at Inuyasha with wide, surprised eyes. "Say what?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah. It's a constant reminder of the price I had to pay for...for what I did to you, besides the guilt I felt...for hurting you"

The inu-youkai was silent. He was just speechless.

**We can't have sex with him anymore?!**

'He said possibly, moron'

**Oh my God, what the hell will we do?!**

'...I can tell you what we _won't _be doing if he does have an STD'

"So" Inuyasha continued, "I got my tests back..."

"....Well?"

"I didn't get to see them. I ran over to your place before I could look at it"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Would you like for me to drop you off at your place?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. But I want you with me"

It took them only a few minutes to get there. The whole while, Sesshomaru's mind was boggled. Getting through this tramatic event dealing with Naraku, he felt like he was looking at everything with new eyes, which just let him know how he took life for granted until he was faced with death. It had his spirits lifted. Now it was possible Inuyasha might have an STD after they were trying to repair their relationship. All that was happening had the inu-youkai feeling heavy, old, tired.

Once they climbed the steps up to Inuyasha's room, they stayed silent, thinking of what to do when they saw the results. Inuyasha opened the door & stepped into the living room & found the envelop that held his test results. He glanced at Sesshomaru, picking it up.

"No matter the results..." he whispered, "I still will want to have that chance to be with you, Sessh. I hope you don't stop loving me if I'm positive"

Sesshomaru eyed the envelop & shook his head once. "No...nothing will change, regardless of the results, Inu"

Slowly, Inuyasha pulled out his test results.....

...& dropped everything, bringing his hands up to cover his face....

The blood drained out of Sesshomaru's already pale face, turning him a sickly gray, & he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Inuyasha's waist. He buried his face in his lover's shirt & sighed.

"It'll be alright, Inu. The doctors will give you medicine &---"

Inuyasha whispered something that Sesshomaru didn't catch. "What was that, Inu? I didn't hear---"

A low growl rose from Inuyasha's chest, turning into a chuckle which turned into an out-right laugh. "I'm negative! I don't have an STD, Sessh!"

Sesshomaru actually squeaked as Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around him & swung him in a circle & jumping up & down. He then took Sesshomaru's surprised face in his hands & rained kisses on his face, finally landing on his lips & drawing him in a slow kiss.

"It was just a cut that got a bit of an infection in my groin. I go to get antibiotics tomorrow. But I do not have an STD" he whispered, his forehead resting on Sesshomaru's & chuckling, "I'm negative, Sessh, I don't have an STD"

~*~*~*~

After a few...hours, Sesshomaru & Inuyasha drove back to Sesshomaru's place to find Kagome frantically searching the apartment.

"SESSH!!! YASHAAAA!!"

She stopped short & actually screamed when she saw the couple then shut her mouth & raised an eyebrow at their hands, which were entwined. Shaking her head, she rushed towards them & grabbed them in the hardest hug she could manage.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened?! I heard Naraku had you to tied up & heard people yelling & thought he was going to kill you & _why is there a shitload of blood by the window?!"_

Smiling at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha sat Kagomes down. "We have a lot of explain. Let's eat first though"

They decided to go to a sit-down restaurant & explain everything to the woman. Kagome took it all in, stuffing her face as her eyes grew in surprise, eyebrows lowered in confusion or narrowed in anger while Inuyasha ran through the story, Sesshomaru only filling in the part when Inuyasha had been in the bedroom, passed out. Otherwise, the inu-youkai stayed quiet, enjoying his meal & Inuyasha running a hand along his thigh.

They headed home & discussed Naraku's sanity, making jokes.

"So...who's going to pay for the carpet service to clean up the blood?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the side his lover's chest with his legs across his lap, looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What? If anyone should pay for it, it should be the S.W.A.T team! They're the ones that shot him up & made that mess"

"You're blood is on the floor also" Sesshomaru murmured eyeing the hanyou's bandaged hand.

"Yeah, Yasha, you should go ahead & pay that bill for us" Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey, screw you, alright? I don't live here so that stain can stay there for all I care"

They chuckled then Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sessh, can you sit up for a moment? I want to talk to you"

Kagome stood but Inuyasha waved at her. "No, no, sit, Kags, I want you to listen also"

Sesshomaru sat up straighter & looked expectedly at the hanyou. Inuyasha looked serious but he couldn't fathom what the hanyou would say. It wasn't necessarily a look-I-wanted-to-let-you-know-you-got-the-wrong-idea-that-things-are-alright-between-us kind of look. Just a general serious face. Inuyasha turned his body to look at Sesshomaru.

"Look...Sessh...another thing you got onto me about in our last argument...was me not...saying the things I needed to say. I mean...it's not that I don't....well, these events....have just opened my eyes to...how much I...I mean....what I'm trying to say is...when I walked out of here that night...I felt...so...good...because us not being together...means I can't hurt you anymore....but I still felt shitty...& I should have told you...."

"Spit it out, Yasha" Kagomes muttered, earning a glare. She smiled apologetically.

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's hand in his & swallowed. "What I'm trying to say....& what I _should _have told you...long ago...is that I...love you. I love you...so much...you can't even...imagine how much...I love you....I mean....I love you more than I love...I don't fucking know...I just...love you...a shitload"

His voice cracked several times, indicating why he paused so many times. Sesshomaru was genuinely touched. "& I you, Inu"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm not done"

The hanyou shifted, getting to the floor & onto one knee. Kagome gasped, covering her mouth & looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes, his breaths coming quickly.

"I don't have a ring for you...since this is like...an impulse & all" Inuyasha said, chuckling nervously, "I didn't have the time. But...Sessh...I don't ever want us to get into an argument like that ever again...it hurt me to be away from you like that....I want you close....by my side...so...will you marry me? Please?"

Sesshomaru's mouth was hanging open. He was in too much shock to even close his mouth.

**Oh, damn! Say something, man!**

Sesshomaru couldn't even respond to his youkai. Because he had been staring without blinking, his eyes began to water & he blinked, causing the tears to fall down his cheeks. Inuyasha shifted, still holding the inu-youkai's hand, face troubled. Kagome bounced her knee excited & nervously.

"Seeeeessh! Say something!"

The silver-haired beauty was still struck speechless. Of course he wanted to say yes but doubts started flooding back to him. Inuyasha started having sex with prostitues to simply fill the void that was left when they broke up once again, whos to say it wouldn't happen when they fight again? Inuyasha just said several times that he loved him but it took him three & a half years to say it. Did he even mean it? But what could Inuyasha do to prove that he loved him?

A slow smile spread his lips. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't sure if he loved him. Maybe he just said it because of the events dealing with Naraku had him appreciating life more just like Sesshomaru. Maybe they will fight again & Inuyasha will run back to his hoes. But he loved Inuyasha enough to take another chance on him. Or maybe he was just stupid. He didn't care.

"Sessh? Please?" Inuyasha asked, starting to become desperate.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, everything that has happened since that night flooding his mind. If he had listened to Inuyasha when he came over, the fight might have been resolved then. If he hadn't shown Kagome how hurt he was over the argument, she wouldn't have set him up with Naraku. If he had even tried to work it out with Naraku, then Naraku wouldn't have done all the things to them. But since you can't spell life without if, it was something that would have to be left in their past.

He raised his eyes to look at Inuyasha & smiled. "Yes. I will marry you"

~*~*~*~*~

& that concludes my first story! =D *the crowd cheers* So you can all see what my sequel will involve. Still waiting for a title & some more ideas to come to mind or be recommended to me by my readers....until then I'll do one-shots & make-up for this crappy Nara x Sessh pairing. Until then, my loves...au revoir & review =D


	21. Author's Note

My flash drive suddenly died & unfortunately 3 stories I was working on were on it. If anyone knows how I can recover the shit I have on it I would GREATLY appreciate it if you'd let me know.

So…sorry for any disappoints or letdowns. I'm pretty fucking pissed my damn self, considering I should have backed them up onto my new laptop. But what's done is done. I just hope I can get my stories off the stupid thing.


End file.
